Nachbeben
by Pinguin3
Summary: Hermine geht alleine nach Australien um ihre Eltern zu holen und kehrt erst nach 5 Jahren zurück. Hier trifft sie auf einen wütenden Ron und ihre Vergangenheit. Mit beidem muss sie nun fertig werden. Teaser Video jetzt unter MyPinguin3 auf YouTube!
1. Briefe

_Nichts aus dem HP-Universum gehört mir...._

**1. Briefe**

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich bin gestern in Sydney angekommen. Internationale Portschlüssel sind unglaublich anstrengend. In Sydney bin ich von einem Beamten der britischen magischen Botschaft empfangen worden. Der hat mich dann auch in die Botschaft gebracht und dort hat der Botschafter einen kleinen Empfang für mich vorbereitet. Es war unglaublich. Ich war so müde und alle redeten auf mich ein und wollten alle möglichen Einzelheiten wissen. Aber zumindest habe ich dann irgendwann ein Zimmer in der Botschaft bekommen und am nächsten Tag hat mich der gleiche Beamte dann nach Dunberry gefahren. Es ist der kleine Vorort von Sydney, wo meine Eltern sich niedergelassen haben. Zuerst war ich bei ihrem neuen Haus. Es ist in einer sehr schönen Gegend mit lauter gleichen Einfamilienhäusern, mit einem Rasen vor dem Haus und einer Garage an der Seite. So was hatte ich bisher nur im Fernsehen gesehen. Es ist ganz anders als in England. Ich beobachtete vom Auto aus, wie meine Eltern zur Arbeit aufbrachen. Der Beamte, der mich hergefahren hatte, hat mir dann erzählt, dass Dunberry die einzige größere gemischte Ansiedlung in ganz Australien ist, in der Zauberer und Muggel zusammen leben._

_Ist das nicht seltsam, dass sich meine Eltern ausgerechnet eine magische Nachbarschaft ausgesucht haben? Ich habe es jedenfalls als gutes Zeichen angesehen. Wir sind dann zu ihrer Praxis gefahren. Die liegt im Stadtkern in einem schicken Glasgebäude. Ich wusste gar nicht, was ich den ganzen Tag machen sollte, also bin ich in die Praxis gegangen. Jetzt, wo ich so nahe war, wollte ich sie sehen!_

_Die Praxis war voll und die Helferin am Empfang hat mir erst einen Termin im nächsten Monat geben können. Das ist großartig! Meine Eltern haben also auch hier großen Erfolg!_

_Ich habe aber weder meinen Vater noch meine Mutter in der Praxis sehen können._

_Also bin ich wieder zurückgefahren und habe im Auto vor dem Haus gewartet. Der nette Beamte hat mir viele interessante Dinge über die australische magische Gesellschaft erzählt. Wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, kann ich dir wirklich spannende Dinge erzählen._

_Roll' nicht die Augen, Ron! Ein bisschen Information kann auch dir nicht schaden!_

_Als meine Eltern dann endlich kamen, war ich am Ende mit meinen Nerven. Ich war so nervös, dass ich etwas falsch machen würde! Was, wenn ich den Zauber nicht rückgängig machen könnte?_

_Irgendwann habe ich mich dann zusammengerissen und habe geklingelt. Meine Mutter hat geöffnet. Sie sah sehr freundlich aus – aber sie hat mich natürlich nicht erkannt. Ich weiß auch nicht, was mich dann geritten hat, aber ich habe meinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt und den Zauber an der Tür noch rückgängig gemacht. Ich war doch so nervös und hatte mir so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ich den Zauber richtig ausspreche und die Bewegungen richtig hinbekommen, dass ich mir keinen Plan ausgedacht habe, wie ich sie dazu bringen würde mich hinein zu bitten!_

_Ich bin froh, dass wir zu dritt auf der Suche nach den Horcruxes waren – alleine bin ich wirklich für so was nicht zu gebrauchen!_

_Meine Mutter sah vollkommen verwirrt aus. Ich habe meinen Vater rufen hören, wer denn an der Tür sei. Sie hat geblinzelt und dann zurück gerufen „Unsere Tochter!" Mein Vater kam angelaufen und starrte mich und meine Mutter an. Er verstand die Verwirrung meiner Mutter nicht und erst recht nicht, wer ich war und was ich mit dem Stock in der Hand machte. Also begann ich den Zauber auch von ihm zu lösen._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich erwartet hatte, aber sicher nicht, was dann kam. Zumindest weiß ich, was ich monatelang geträumt hatte. Meine Eltern würden mich in den Arm nehmen und sich freuen und dann würde ich meine Geschichte erzählen und sie wären furchtbar stolz auf mich. Und dann wären wir wieder die Familie, die wir immer waren. Oder zumindest damals als alles begann. Mir ist mittlerweile einiges klar geworden. Aber erst einmal weiter in den Ereignissen._

_Meine Eltern starrten mich immer noch an als sei ich eine Fremde. Erst dachte ich etwas sei schief gegangen. Aber als ich sie fragte, wussten sie, wer sie waren und wer ich war._

_Ich hatte mit dem Gegenzauber die Barriere verschwinden lassen, die ihre Erinnerungen an unser Leben in England blockierte. Sie wussten also genau, was passiert war: das ich ihre Erinnerungen geändert hatte und sie nach Australien geschickt hatte._

_Sie baten mich herein und wir saßen dann im Wohnzimmer. Keiner wusste so genau, was er sagen sollte und so saßen wir schweigend da. Nur um etwas zu sagen, begann ich ihnen alles zu erzählen. Warum ich es getan hatte, das Voldemort nun tot war und sie außer Gefahr. Ich befürchte ich habe wenig Sinn gemacht._

_Erst waren sie sehr still, aber dann ging ein wahrer Hagel an Vorwürfen und Anschuldigungen auf mich herab. Das Geschrei hätte deiner Familie alle Ehre gemacht. Entschuldige! Aber du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie erschreckend das bei meinen Eltern ist. Meine Eltern sind nie laut geworden._

_Sie sind sehr enttäuscht, dass ich einfach über ihre Köpfe entschieden habe, ohne sie auch nur zu fragen oder sie über alle Einzelheiten zu informieren._

_Und das schlimmste ist, sie haben mich beide bisher nicht einmal berührt. Als hätten sie Angst vor mir._

_Sie haben mir das Gästezimmer gegeben und ich habe die letzten zwei Stunden versucht zu schlafen. Obwohl ich vollkommen erschöpft bin, kann ich keine Ruhe finden. Meine Gedanken kreisen und lassen sich nicht stoppen._

_Ich kann sie ja verstehen! Ich hätte nicht über ihre Köpfe hinweg entscheiden sollen. Aber sie haben die Gefahr nicht verstanden, in der sie schwebten. Wie konnten sie auch? Ich habe ihnen ja immer nur die Hälfte der Ereignisse erzählt. Sonst wäre ich sicher schon nach der Geschichte mit dem Troll wieder in einer Muggelschule gelandet. Nach der Versteinerung habe ich wochenlang auf sie eingeredet. Ich denke, nur durch die Hilfe deiner Eltern und Dumbledore haben sie mich überhaupt wieder nach Hogwarts gelassen._

_Und dann haben wir uns immer mehr entfremdet. Die Ferien war ich ja meist bei euch. Und viel erzählt habe ich auch nicht mehr. Als ich Weihnachten in unserem sechsten Schuljahr bei ganz bei ihnen verbrachte waren sie sogar erstaunt. Aber ich war wirklich froh, denn es war das letzte Mal, dass wir längere Zeit zusammen waren. Aber es war damals schon eine Wand zwischen uns._

_Ich wünschte du wärst jetzt hier! Du würdest mir jetzt sagen, dass ich nicht hysterisch werden soll, würdest mir einen Tee machen und mich wieder ins Bett schicken._

_Aber ich trau mich nicht mal in die Küche um mir selber einen Tee zu machen, weil ich meine Eltern nicht wecken möchte – oder zu Tode erschrecken, wenn sie ihre Tochter durch das Haus schleichen sehen._

_Wie ich euch alle vermisse!_

_Nicht dass ich dir einen Vorwurf mache! Deine Mutter und George brauchen jetzt jeden Zuspruch! Ich bin bald wieder zurück und dann hat wenigstens ein Alptraum ein Ende!_

_Ich vermisse dich!_

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

_

* * *

_

**Liebe Hermine,**

**ich wünschte, ich wäre bei dir! Das klingt alles gar nicht gut! Haben sich deine Eltern beruhigt? Das wird sicher wieder alles gut! Sie lieben dich doch und waren auch immer stolz auf dich! Wenn sie sich beruhigt haben, sehen sie sicher auch die Logik hinter deinen Handlungen.**

**Hier hat sich nicht viel getan – leider!**

**George vergräbt sich in seinem Laden und Mom schläft die meiste Zeit. Ich traue mich nicht Dad zu fragen, ob er nicht den Schlaftrunk absetzen möchte. Das kann auf Dauer doch sicher nicht gut sein? Hast du eine Ahnung? Bestimmt hat Snape dazu etwas gesagt, oder?**

**Ich vermisse dich auch!**

**Ron**

**

* * *

**

_Lieber Ron,_

_meine Eltern sind immer noch recht verhalten mir gegenüber. Ich bin dann doch irgendwann eingeschlafen und erst mittags aufgewacht. Meine Eltern hatten mir eine Nachricht dagelassen, dass sie gegen 14 Uhr wieder da sein würden, weil nachmittags die Praxis geschlossen ist. Als sie dann kamen hatten sie Pizza mitgebracht. Und sie hatten für mich meine Lieblingspizza dabei. Scheinbar war das ihre Art einen Waffenstillstand zu verkünden._

_Beim Essen erzählten sie ein wenig über die Praxis und über ihr Leben in Australien. Allerdings nach dem Essen erklärte meine Mutter, sie würde nun Tee kochen und dann würden sie gerne die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an hören._

_Also fing ich bei dem Troll an...es war ein langer Tag. Ich war gegen elf Uhr Nachts fertig und hatte Halsschmerzen vom vielen Reden. Meine Eltern waren schockiert. Zum einen weil ich sie jahrelang angelogen hatte, aber auch weil sie vollkommen erschrocken waren, was alles passiert war._

_Meine Mutter ist immer blasser geworden und mein Vater hat irgendwann den Tee gegen Scotch getauscht._

_Nachdem ich geendet hatte, war erst einmal Totenstille. Dann begann mein Vater. Er wüsste eigentlich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie hatten mich immer für vernünftig gehalten. Nie gedacht, dass ich solch waghalsigen Dinge tun würde. Sie haben das Gefühl mich gar nicht zu kennen. Und die traurige Wahrheit ist, dass es stimmt._

_Man könnte meinen, sie seien Stolz, dass ich meinen Teil dazu beigetragen habe den schlimmsten dunklen Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegt zu haben. Aber nein, sie starren mich nur mit großen Augen an und schütteln den Kopf. Ich habe die ganze Familie in Gefahr gebracht. Da schwebten sie zwar ohnehin, aber das verstehen sie nicht._

_Ich bin vollkommen erschöpft. Das ganze ist schrecklich anstrengend._

_Und dann haben sie heute Morgen dann verkündet, dass sie nicht nach England zurückkehren werden. Sie mögen ihr neues Leben und haben so viel Energie in den Aufbau in Australien gesteckt, dass sie das ganze ungern in England wiederholen möchten._

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Natürlich ist es ihre Entscheidung. Aber nachdem ich mich jahrelang von ihnen entfernt habe, haben sie nun die Trennung endgültig vollzogen. Denn das ich zurückkehren werde steht außer Frage._

_Ich habe für übermorgen einen Portschlüssel organisiert. Ich melde mich sobald ich wieder da bin._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

_

* * *

_

**Liebe Hermine,**

**schöne Grüße von Harry, Ginny und dem Rest der Familie.**

**Es tut mir sehr leid, dass mit deinen Eltern nicht alles so gelaufen ist, wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Aber du weißt, dass du hier eine vollständige Familie hast, die dich genauso liebt, wie deine eigene und alles versteht, was passiert ist!**

**Ich weiß, das ist nicht dasselbe, aber vielleicht tröstet es dich ein wenig?**

**Und wenn du da bist, koche ich dir so viel Tee wie du möchtest und höre mir alles Interessante von Australien an.**

**Bis morgen dann,**

**Ron**

**

* * *

**

_Lieber Ron,_

_es ist etwas mit dem Portschlüssel schief gegangen, daher dauert es mit meiner Rückkehr noch etwas länger. Sobald ich da bin, melde ich mich._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

_

* * *

_

**Liebe Hermine,**

**ich hoffe, es ist nichts schlimmes dazwischen gekommen? Dein Brief war so untypisch kurz. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?**

**Sag' mir, wann dein neuer Portschlüssel startet.**

**Alles Liebe,**

**Ron**

**

* * *

**

**Liebe Hermine,**

**ich hoffe bei dir ist alles oK? Du hast jetzt schon mehrere Tage nicht geschrieben und wir machen uns Sorgen. Melde dich bitte!**

**Ron**

**

* * *

**

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich hoffe euch geht es geht. Mir geht es sehr gut. Ich verstehe mich mit meinen Eltern nun etwas besser und habe entschlossen doch noch etwas länger hier zu bleiben._

_Ich habe dir ja schon geschrieben, dass meine Eltern durch einen Zufall in eine Gegend gezogen sind, in der auch viele Zauberer leben. Letzte Woche habe ich die Tochter unserer Nachbarn kennen gelernt. Charlotte – oder besser Charly, wie alle sie nennen, ist wirklich nett. Sie ist aus einer magischen Familie. Sie hat mich mit zum Strand genommen und da habe ich tatsächlich surfen versucht. Weißt du, was das ist?. Man versucht auf einem Brett über die Wellen zu reiten. Es würde dir sicher Spaß machen. Es ist ein wenig wie Fliegen. Aber wirklich nur ein wenig._

_Ich muss jetzt los._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Hermine_

* * *

**Liebe Hermine,**

**ich hoffe, dir geht es gut. Während du dich am Strand amüsierst hat Kingsley bemerkt, dass er neben Harry noch weitere Unterstützung im Ministerium benötigt und hat Neville und mich zu einigen Sitzungen dazu gebeten. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Blödsinn diese Leute reden. Kingsley sollte sie alle zusammen raus schmeißen! Aber er sagt, dass kann er nicht. (Ja, ich habe gefragt!) Jedenfalls hat gestern Neville (ja, unser ruhiger, schüchterner Freund) einen Wutanfall bekommen und den Typen gesagt, sie sollten die Finger aus ihren Ärschen holen und endlich etwas ändern. Du hättest die Gesichter sehen sollen! Und das war noch nicht das Ende der Rede. Mister Longbottom hat ihnen erzählt, was er von Typen hält, die Voldemort wenn schon nicht unterstützt, dann aber auch nicht im Wege standen. Du hast wirklich was verpasst.**

**Du fehlst hier – du könntest die Typen sicher auf die Reihe bekommen. Mir fehlt dazu die Ausdauer. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten trete ich automatisch weg. Das ist wie eine Stunde bei Binns. Neville hat nach der Sitzung mit Kingsley vereinbart, dass er so was nicht mehr machen möchte. Der einzige, der Ausdauer zeigt ist Harry. Erstaunlich, bei seinem normalen Temperament! Aber die schleimen ihn auch voll, was das Zeug hält!**

**Also, wann kommst du zurück?**

**Ron**

* * *

_Liebe Ginny,_

_ich hoffe, dir geht es gut! Hat sich mit Harry mittlerweile was getan?_

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich bisher nicht gemeldet habe. Und jetzt muss ich dich auch noch um einen großen Gefallen bitten. Ich versuche seit Tagen an Ron und Harry zu schreiben und finde einfach nicht die richtigen Worte. Ja, ich weiß – wie untypisch für mich!_

_Ich hoffe, du hasst mich nicht! Ich hoffe, Ron und Harry werden mich dafür nicht hassen!_

_Ich werde es dir nun einfach aufschreiben und dann ist es heraus: ich komme nicht zurück. Ich bleibe bei meinen Eltern in Australien._

_Natürlich gibt es einen Grund dafür. Ich will aber nicht, dass Harry oder Ron davon erfahren. Sobald du die hier unten angegebene Aussage durch deine Unterschrift bestätigst, wird durch einen Zauber der Rest des Briefes sichtbar. Du bist damit aber an einen Schweigezauber gebunden. Ich habe den Zauber der Mitgliederliste der DA verbessert. Du wirst nichts sagen können. Auch wenn du es versuchst. Erst wenn ich dich von dem Zauber entbinde, kannst du darüber sprechen. Es liegt also bei dir!_

_Hiermit schwöre ich, dass ich die im Folgenden niedergeschriebenen_

_Informationen an keine dritte Person_

_weder in Wort, Bild noch Schrift weiter gebe._

_Danke, dass du mir vertraust. Oder neugierig genug bist!_

_Ich erzähle also alles von Anfang an. Ich habe also meine Eltern gefunden und den Zauber aufgehoben. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ungehalten sie waren. Sie haben mich stundenlang mit Vorwürfen und Anschuldigungen bombardiert. Meine Eltern sind eigentlich keine sehr temperamentvollen Menschen. Sie werden nur selten laut. Aber in dieser ersten Nacht war meine Mutter am Ende heiser. Die ersten zwei – drei Tage waren schrecklich. Ich habe ihnen dann irgendwann die volle Wahrheit über meine Zeit in Hogwarts und die Kämpfe gegen Voldemort und dessen Gefolgsleute erzählt – etwas, dass ich bis dahin tunlichst vermieden hatte._

_Wir haben permanent gestritten. Es war furchtbar anstrengend! Und dann haben meine Eltern entschieden in Australien zu bleiben. Sie wollten also für immer einen Ozean zwischen uns setzen. Als wenn ich nicht schon längst in einer anderen Welt lebte!_

_Das hat mich sehr verletzt und ich besorgte mir so schnell wie möglich einen Portschlüssel. Meine Eltern fuhren mich zum Portschlüssel-Büro. Dort gab man mir einen Plastikchip in die Hand und verkündete mir, der Schlüssel würde in drei Minuten aktiviert. Ich erinnere mich noch wie ich mich zu meinen Eltern drehte, um mich zu verabschieden. Dann kann ich mich nur noch an eine Welle von Panik erinnern und das nächste, das ich bewusst wahrnahm, war mein Vater der über mir kniete. Ich hatte den Portschlüssel verpasst. Natürlich fragten meine Eltern, ob ich solche Attacken öfter hätte. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass meine Angstzustände jemals so schlimm gewesen waren. Ich versuchte es ab zu tun und besorgte mir für den darauf folgenden Tag einen weiteren Portschlüssel nach England. Die Geschichte wiederholte sich._

_Meine Eltern begannen mir zuzusetzen, ich müsste unbedingt einen Arzt oder Heiler besuchen. Das wollte ich auch, sobald ich erst einmal zu Hause war. Dann überlegte ich mir, dass es etwas mit den Portschlüsseln zu tun hatte. Also kaufte ich ein Flugticket. Es ging auch alles gut, bis ich das Flugzeug betreten sollte. Die Besatzung weigerte sich, mich mit zu nehmen._

_Daraufhin hatten meine Eltern die Sache satt und luden eine Psycho-Heilerin zu sich nach Hause ein, damit die sich mit mir unterhalten konnte._

_Das Ergebnis ist: ich werde vorläufig nicht zurückkehren können._

_Ich bin vollkommen verzweifelt. Ich will doch zurück! Es warten so viele Aufgaben auf mich! Und Ron!_

_Ich fühle mich schrecklich. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben lässt mich mein Verstand im Stich. Ich kann ihn nicht austricksen. Ich kann mich selber nicht überlisten – nicht einmal für die paar Stunden, die ich benötige um Heim zu reisen._

_Und dann wollte ich es Ron und Harry erzählen. Aber das kann ich auch nicht. Harry würde sich die Schuld geben. Er hatte nicht genug auf mich aufgepasst, er hätte mich nie mitnehmen dürfen – naja, du kennst das ja._

_Und Ron...das ist was anderes, aber auch ihm kann ich es nicht sagen._

_Es tut mir leid, dich damit zu belasten. Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als dass ich dich nicht um diese Dinge bitten müsste._

_Sage bitte Harry und Ron, dass ich nicht zurückkehren werde. Aber den Grund wirst du ihnen nicht verraten können._

_Ich weiß nicht, an wen ich mich sonst wenden sollte!_

_Es tut mir leid!_

_Hermine_

* * *

Liebe Hermine,

das war ein schwerer Brocken, den du mir da hin geworfen hast. Wenn ich wüsste wie, würde ich dir helfen. Aber vielleicht hilft die Heilerin ja ganz schnell?

Gestern habe ich es Harry und Ron erzählt. Als meine Eltern im Bett waren und wir zu dritt noch am Küchentisch saßen. Ich hatte Angst, die zwei würden vollkommen ausflippen. Das wäre vielleicht besser gewesen. Die Reaktion von den beiden war jedenfalls gruselig.

Sie starrten mich beide nur an. Dann begann Ron zu lachen. „Guter Scherz, Gin!" hat er gesagt. Aber dann hat er wohl mein Gesicht gesehen. Und Harry hat gesagt „Das ist kein Scherz, oder?" Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich müsste gleich losheulen. Die zwei sahen einfach schrecklich aus. Ron ist dann einfach aufgestanden und raus gegangen.

Harry saß immer noch am Tisch. „Sie hat einen guten Grund dafür, oder?" hat er dann gefragt. Ich habe dann geantwortet „Wenn sie könnte, wäre sie schon hier." Er hat dann genickt und auf den Tisch gestarrt. Ich konnte fast sein Gehirn arbeiten hören. „Wir können nicht helfen?" Ich habe „Nein" gesagt. Er hat genickt, ist aufgestanden und auch raus gegangen.

Ich glaube, ich habe das ganz schön vermasselt.

Heute Morgen sah Ron schrecklich aus. Beide waren still und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen oder tun soll.

Hermine, werde ganz schnell wieder gesund. Wir brauchen dich hier!

Alles Liebe,

Ginny

* * *

Liebe Hermine,

Ginny hat uns gestern gesagt, dass du vorerst nicht zurückkehren wirst. Du hast sicher einen guten Grund dafür. Was es auch immer ist, ich hoffe, du wirst damit fertig. Ich wünschte wir könnten helfen, aber Ginny hat gesagt, dass wir das nicht können.

Egal, wo du bist, du bleibst immer meine Schwester! Wenn du also Hilfe benötigst oder Unterstützung: ich stehe dir immer zur Seite.

Ich hoffe, du kannst die Dinge schnell klären! Du wirst uns hier fehlen! Vor allem Ron. Aber das weißt du ja.

Harry

* * *

**Hermine,**

**Ginny hat uns gestern erzählt, dass deine Pläne sich geändert haben.**

**Ich wünsche dir ein schönes Leben!**

**Ron**

**

* * *

**

Kurze Anmerkung**: **In den Büchern ist Hermine ein absoluter Kopfmensch, außer wenn es um Ron geht. Da kämpft sie mehr als einmal um ihr Leben, fliegt dauernd auf merkwürdigen Wesen durch die Luft - obwohl sie Höhenangst hat und wird von Malfoy tyranisiert. Und das alles kann sie wegstecken - mit 11, mit 12,..., ganz klar! Also, dachte ich mir 'logische Schlussfolgerung = irgendwann bricht das arme Ding zusammen'. Daher meine Geschichte. Sie hat ca. 30 Kapitel udn dreht sich mehr oder weniger nur um Ron und Hermine und Beziehungen im Allgemeinen. Und ich muss warnen: ich habe Ron immer anders gesehen, als viele andere. Ich mochte ihn auch in den Büchern - er war der normale männliche Teenie. Während Hermine wie oben beschrieben die Superfrau war und Harry der Held, der ebenfalls durch alle möglichen Dinge ohne Kratzer kam (seine Misshandlung bei den Dursleys ganz vorne an), war Ron der, der blöde Entscheidungen aus dem Bauch heruas traf. Derjenige, der keine Ahnung hatte, wie er mit Gefühlen umgehen sollte - eben ein ganz normaler Junge. Ich mag die Darstellung von Ron in einigen FanFics gar nicht und ich HASSE ihn in den Filmen. Wieso sollte ein Mädchen wie Hermine sich für so einen Trottel interessieren, der so gar keine positiven Eigenschaften hat????? Daher wird 'mein Ron' nicht allen gefallen. Trotzdem hoffe ich, gefällt euch die Geschichte!

Ok, genug gemeckert! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!


	2. Schmerz

**2. Schmerz**

- 2 Jahre später –

Es klopfte am Fenster. Ron sah von der Zeitung auf und entdeckte eine Möwe am Fenster des Fuchsbaus. Es gab nur eine Person, die eine Möwe schicken würde. Der Brief war sicher für Ginny.

Ginny war im Training und seine Mutter einkaufen. Er hatte seinen freien Tag und hatte seiner Mutter Gesellschaft leisten wollen. Außerdem war seine eigene Wohnung das reinste Chaos.

Entschlossen die Möwe zu ignorieren, wandte er sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu. Sollte sie warten bis seine Mutter ihr den Brief abnahm.

Das Klopfen wurde lauter und nun wurde es vom Klirren der Scheibe in der Fassung begleitet. Angenervt sah er wieder auf. Die Möwe sah ihn genauso gereizt an und schlug noch einmal mit voller Wucht den Schnabel gegen das Glas.

Ergeben stand Ron auf und öffnete das Fenster. Die Möwe flog kreischend in die Küche. Sie landete immer noch zeternd Mitten auf seiner Zeitung. Woher hatte das Vieh gewusst, dass er sie nicht von ihrem Brief hatte befreien wollen?

Er folgte der Möwe und griff nach dem großen Brief an ihrem Fuß. Zog aber blitzartig wieder die Hand zurück. Das Mistvieh hatte ihn in die Hand gehackt. Sein Finger blutete. Fluchend steckte er den Finger in den Mund und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Die Möwe begann hektisch mit den Flügeln zu schlagen.

Er drehte sich um, bevor er einen Heilungszauber aussprach und sich auf die Suche nach dem Möwenfutter machte. Er fand es neben dem Eulenfutter. Immer noch vor sich hin schimpfend füllte er eine kleine Schale mit dem fischig stinkenden Zeug und stellte es vor die Möwe.

Als die Möwe mit dem Schnabel beschäftigt schien, griff er erneut vorsichtig nach dem Brief. Er befürchtete die Möwe würde noch aggressiver und wollte sie nun so schnell wie möglich aus dem Haus haben.

Der Brief sah aus als hätten Haie daran geknabbert. Das Band mit dem er befestigt war, war vollkommen verheddert. Als es sich endlich löste, fiel der Brief zu Boden und der Inhalt flatterte über den Küchenboden.

Selbst aus der Ferne bedeutete die Frau nur Ärger! Es sammelte die eng beschriebenen Seiten auf und sah nun, dass auch zwei Fotos dabei waren. Auch wenn er es nicht wollte, wurden seine Augen automatisch von den Fotos angezogen.

Langsam lies er sich wieder auf seinen Platz sinken. Auf dem ersten Foto sah man Hermine mit einem blonden Mädchen. Sie hatten jeweils einen Arm umeinander gelegt und lachten in die Kamera. Hermine hatte ein bauchfreies Oberteil an und Shorts. Sie hüpften oder tanzten. Als er den Hintergrund besah, sah er dass mehrere Leute auf dem Foto waren, es schien eine Party an einem Strand zu sein.

Hermine sah glücklich aus – zumindest auf den ersten Blick. Er sah, dass ihre Augen nicht strahlten. Er sah die gleichen Falten um ihre Augen, wie um seine eigenen. Trotzdem sah sie aus, als würde sie sich wohl fühlen.

Er zog das zweite Foto unter dem ersten hervor und sein Herz schien still zu stehen. Es war eine Nahaufnahme von Hermine mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mann. Er hielt sie von hinten umarmt und küsste ihren Hals. Dabei grinste er vergnügt. Er hatte olivfarbene Haut und lange schwarze Haare, seine Augen waren ein wenig mandelförmig. Er sah exotisch aus.

Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Der Typ war das genaue Gegenteil von ihm selber. Wahrscheinlich war er intelligent. Hatte er wirklich einmal gedacht, sie beide hätten eine Chance gehabt?

Sie hatte ihr neues Leben und war glücklich. Konnte er ihr das verübeln? Er hatte das gewusst – sonst wäre sie doch schon längst wieder da. Warum er sich eingebildet hatte, dass es in ihrem neuen Leben keine Männer gab, wusste er nicht.

Er hatte selber aus dem Vollen geschöpft, seit dem ihm klar geworden war, dass sie nicht zurück kommen würde. Als Held und bester Freund von Harry Potter hatte er genug leichte Beute unter den Schönen der Nacht.

Ob sie den Kerl liebte? Das ging ihn nichts mehr an. Sie hatte sich aus seinem Leben verabschiedet. Sie hatte ihn nicht gewollt. Was auch immer sie gehabt hatten, war nicht genug für sie gewesen. Er war einfach nicht exotisch oder klug genug – was auch immer. Er war nicht genug gewesen.

Die Möwe hob mit einem letzten Schrei ab und verschwand aus der Küche. Blicklos sah er auf die Zeitung und den weißen Fleck, den die Möwe ihm als Abschiedgruß hinterlassen hatte.

Er knüllte die Zeitung zusammen und warf sie in den Mülleimer. Dann legte er den Brief auf den Küchentisch, schrieb eine kurze Notiz an seine Mutter und apparierte zurück in Georges Laden. Dort gab es sicher Arbeit, die ihn vom Denken ablenken würde.

o-O-O

- weitere 2 Jahre später –

„Curley! – Hey, Curley! Alles in Ordnung?" Eine Hand wedelte vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her. Angestrengt versuchte sie sich aus dem Nebel zu befreien, der ihr Gehirn umschlossen hatte.

„Hermine!" Charlys Stimme war nun die Besorgnis an zu hören. Sie blinzelte und der Nebel lichtete sich ein wenig. Ihr Sehfeld erweiterte sich um einige Zentimeter. Sie konnte jetzt die ganze Zeitschrift sehen, nicht nur das Gesicht auf dem Titelblatt. Sie machte einen Schritt auf das Regal zu, nahm sich eine Zeitung und drehte sich stumm zur Kasse.

Charly sah ihr wortlos zu. Sie hatte schon einiges mit Hermine mitgemacht. Von richtigen Anfällen über Weinkrämpfe bis zu diesen trance-ähnlichen Zuständen. Sie hatte gelernt zu warten bis sie wieder ansprechbar war.

Hermine zahlte die Zeitschrift und verlies den Laden. Charly hatte den jungen Mann auf dem Titelblatt gleich erkannt. In Hermines Zimmer hingen Fotos von ihm aus ihrer Schulzeit in England. Charly war sich sicher, dass sie nicht annähernd die ganze Geschichte kannte. Aber auch in Australien war die Geschichte von Harry Potter durch die Presse gegangen. Die Namen Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger waren auch hier ein Begriff. Allerdings hieß Hermine hier nicht Granger.

Charly folgte ihrer Freundin aus dem Laden. Hermine drehte sich zu ihr. Erleichtert sah Charly, dass sie nur durcheinander schien, ansonsten aber vollkommen normal wirkte.

„Ich…Charly, ich ruf' dich später an. O.k.?" Und damit war sie schon in Richtung ihres Hauses verschwunden.

o-O-o

Hermine schloss die Eingangstür hinter sich und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Sie war alleine im Haus. Ihre Eltern waren in der Praxis. Trotzdem rannte sie in den ersten Stock und schloss die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer hinter sich.

Seit sie das Titelbild von ‚Witch Weekly' gesehen hatte, schlug ihr Herz bis zum Hals. Es war keine Panikattacke – es fühlte sich anders an. Sie hatte auch schon länger keine Attacke mehr gehabt.

Sie ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch und legte die Zeitschrift darauf. Sie holte tief Luft und setzte sich. Ihr Blick war die ganze Zeit gebannt auf dem Foto.

Es war bei weitem nicht der erste Artikel über ihn. Er und Harry waren die zwei begehrtesten Junggesellen des magischen Großbritanniens. Zumindest wurden sie seit fünf Jahren regelmäßig von den Leserinnen der ‚Witch Weekly' dazu gewählt. Aber bisher war er noch nie auf der Titelseite gewesen, das war immer Harry vorbehalten gewesen.

Das Titelbild hatte sie in dem Laden geradezu angesprungen.

Keiner der bisherigen Artikel hatte ein so detailliertes Foto gezeigt. Meist hatte man ihn nur an der Haarfarbe erkannt. Hier konnte man jede Sommersprosse deutlich erkennen.

Er lächelte und zwinkerte ihr zu, so wie früher. Mit dem Finger fuhr sie unbewusst die Konturen seines Gesichts entlang. In den letzten Jahren war nicht ein Tag vergangen an dem sie nicht an ihn gedacht hatte, an dem sie ihn nicht vermisst hatte.

Damals hatte er ihr wütende Briefe geschrieben. Nicht viele. Aber sie waren alle voller Anschuldigungen, dass sie ihre Freunde und ihr Land im Stich lies. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass man sie brauchte – ihre Motivation und Intelligenz. Aber niemals hatte er gesagt, dass er sie brauchte.

Ihre Antworten waren lahm gewesen. Sie wusste das. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Sie konnte ihm nicht von den Nervenzusammenbrüchen und Angstattacken erzählen. Niemand sollte sie so sehen – schon gar nicht Ron.

Er wäre sicher gekommen, wenn er es gewusst hätte. Aber dann hätte er seine Familie alleine lassen müssen. Und weitere zwei Hände wären dem Wiederaufbau verloren gegangen.

Aber das waren noch die kleinsten der Gründe, warum sie es ihm nicht sagen konnte.

Es war ihr Stolz gewesen, der sie zurück gehalten hatte. Ihr Stolz und noch mehr Angst.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. Ihr ganzer Stolz war immer ihr Verstand gewesen. Hatte sie nicht Harry und Ron durch alle Prüfungen geschleift? War sie nicht das Gehirn des Trios gewesen? Und nun hatte sie ihr Verstand im Stich gelassen.

Und was war dann noch übrig von ihr? Sie war nicht hübsch oder charmant oder beliebt – sie war schlau, zuverlässig, stark. Aber das war sie nun alles nicht mehr. Jetzt war sie gar nichts mehr.

Das war genau das, was ihr das verdammte Medaillon hatte einreden wollen – und nun war es Realität geworden. Was hätte Ron schon an ihr gefunden?

Wenn sie wirklich füreinander bestimmt gewesen wären, wäre er dann nicht doch gekommen? Nur um zu sehen, was los war?

Sie hatte so lange für ihn geschwärmt. Da war nie Platz für einen anderen gewesen. Wer auch? Alle anderen sahen sie ja mehr als eine jüngere Ausgabe von Madame Pince als ein Mädchen, mit dem man Spaß haben konnte.

Nachdem sie in Shell Cottage aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich vorgenommen etwas zu unternehmen. Sie war so dicht an ihrem eigenen Tod vorbeigeschrammt. Sie wollte nicht sterben ohne wenigstens einen Versuch zu starten, ihre Träume zu verwirklichen.

Aber wenn sie wirklich überzeugt war, dass sie zueinander gehörten, hätte sie dann nicht früher Schritte unternommen?

Und dann war wieder alles auf einmal passiert und es war nie der geeignete Zeitpunkt. Sie hatte ihn geküsst und er hatte sie genauso enthusiastisch zurück geküsst – aber was sagte das schon? Sie hätten beide sterben können. Vielleicht wollte er nur die vielleicht letzte Chance nutzen?

Sie hatte sich den Sieg auch anders vorgestellt. Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass der Sieg ein schwarzes Loch war. Ein schwarzes Loch, das alle positiven Gefühle aufsaugte und einen leer und deprimiert zurück lies. Sie kam sich vor wie eine leere Hülle. Alle Kraft war aufgebraucht.

Und der Kuss hatte nichts geändert. Sie waren sich näher als je zuvor und doch weiter davon entfernt eine Beziehung zu beginnen. Sie waren immer zusammen. Nur die paar Stunden, die beide schliefen waren sie getrennt. Aber da sie beide unter Alpträumen litten, war das kaum der Rede wert. Sie waren mehrmals auf der Couch im Fuchsbau aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Danach war sie frischer aufgewacht als nach einer Nacht in ihrem Bett. Wenn er bei ihr war, hatte sie keine Alpträume, fühlte sie sich ein wenig lebendiger.

Der Fuchsbau, der immer wie ein Bienenschwarm voller Leben gewesen war, war still. Die Stille war fast nicht zu ertragen. Molly schlich von einem Zimmer in das nächste. Mit verlorenem Blick starrte sie aus dem Fenster, auf Bilder oder einfach auf den Boden. Sie betrat ein Zimmer, nur um verwirrt zu blinzeln, weil sie vergessen hatte, was sie dort gewollt hatte.

Im Gegensatz dazu verließ George fast nie sein altes Zimmer. Die Wohnung über dem Laden und der Laden selber waren verwaist. Charlie hatte sich schnell wieder aus dem Staub gemacht. Und Bill hatte alle Hände voll zu tun mit Fleur, die im dritten Monat schwanger war und seiner Arbeit bei Gringotts. Arthur arbeitete fast Tag und Nacht. Wenn er da war, sah er seine Frau hilflos an. Er wusste auch nicht, was er tun sollte und so verschwand er wieder ins Ministerium und vergrub sich in noch mehr Arbeit.

Ron, Harry und Ginny versuchten zumindest das Abbild eines normalen Tagesablaufs zu erhalten. Harry machte Frühstück, verschwand dann aber meistens zu irgendeinem wichtigen Termin. Als der große Retter hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun.

Ron hatte sich den Laden der Zwillinge vorgenommen und versuchte ihn wieder einigermaßen in Schuss zu bekommen, damit er wieder eröffnet werden konnte. Ginny und sie versuchten den Haushalt zu meistern und Molly zu animieren.

Alle ergriffen dankbar jede Möglichkeit aus dem Fuchsbau zu fliehen, wenn es möglich war. Die Stimmung war einfach zu erdrückend.

Dann hatte Kingsley ihr die Nachricht überbracht, das man ihre Eltern gefunden hatte. Es war klar gewesen, dass sie alleine reisen musste. Sie konnte weder Ron noch Harry jetzt aus ihrer Familie oder ihren Aufgaben herausreißen. Die Weasleys brauchten beide ihrer Jungs mehr als sie selber.

Ron hatte sie zum internationalen Portschlüsselbüro in London gebracht. Zum Abschied hatte er sie in die Arme genommen und sie hatte gespürt, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Dann hatte er ihr einen Kuss gegeben. Es war wie beim ersten Mal – sie vergaß alles um sich herum. Er hatte seine Hand an ihre Wange gelegt und leise gesagt, dass sie reden würden, sobald sie wieder zurück war.

Was eine Ironie! Da hatte sie Jahre darauf gewartet und dann würde es nicht passieren!

Ihr unbewusster Seufzer brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Er hatte die Haare kurz und stachelig. Erstaunlich wie männlich er aussah. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte ihn immer als den jungenhaften gesehen. Auf dem Foto hatte er einen Drei-Tage Bart und trotz der hellen Farbe sah es irgendwie verwegen aus.

Um seine Augen waren Falten – nicht vom Lachen. Sie hatte die gleichen. Ihr Tribut an ein Jahr auf der Flucht, Monate mit dem Medaillon verflucht.

Zum ersten Mal nahm sie die Überschrift über dem Foto wahr: „Endlich Happy End für unseren Helden!"

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen blätterte sie bis zu dem Artikel. Auch hier waren viele Fotos über die zwei Seiten verstreut. Der Artikel wand sich um die Fotos.

„Endlich scheint ein Happy End für unseren tapferen Helden Ronald Weasley in Sicht zu sein. Am vergangenen Freitag wurde er dabei gesehen, wie er im bekannten Juweliergeschäft ‚Magic Jewl' Trauringe betrachtete. Einige Recherchen unsererseits brachten es dann ans Licht: Ron Weasley hat am vergangenen Sonntag im Kreise seiner engsten Freunde und Familienangehörigen seiner Freundin Kate Aspenwood einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, den diese freudestrahlend angenommen hat.

Das Paar sei überglücklich, war zu hören.

Ron hatte seine Kate bei der letzten Weihnachtsfeier der Holyhead Harpies, bei denen seine Schwester Ginevra Weasley als Stammspielerin unter Vertrag steht kennen gelernt. Alle damals Anwesenden beschrieben es als ‚fast überirdische Anziehung' zwischen dem hartgesottenen Auroren und dem erfolgreichen Jungmodell. Immer häufiger wurde Ron Weasley auf Modenschauen gesehen, in denen Kate die neuesten Trends vorführte. Binnen weniger Wochen waren die zwei unzertrennlich und zogen in eine gemeinsame Wohnung in Soho, wo viele berühmte Muggel, Magier und Hexen leben. Nachdem Ronald Weasley jahrelang als Partygröße mit unzähligen Schönheiten in Verbindung gebracht wurde, scheint ihn die schöne Kate nun gezähmt zu haben. Damit brechen sicherlich unzählige Herzen im ganzen Land."

Die Fotos um den Artikel herum zeigten Ron und einige der ‚unzähligen Schönheiten'. Eine war hübscher als die andere, aber keine sah aus, als könnte sie bis 3 zählen. Und da waren auch einige von dieser Kate. Sie hatte blonde lange Haare. Sie war hübsch, aber für Hermines Geschmack zu dünn. Ron lachte die Blondine auf den Fotos an oder hatte liebevoll seinen Arm um sie gelegt. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck als hätte sie gerade den Jackpott gewonnen.

Und genau das hatte sie ja auch! Fassungslos starrte Hermine auf die Fotos.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihr so viel ausmachen würde. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Leben, hatte einen Freund und hatte Ron seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Und trotzdem half ihr die Logik nicht.

Sie schleppte sich blind vor Tränen zu ihrem Bett, rollte sich zusammen, zog die Decke über sich und begann hemmungslos zu weinen.


	3. Heimkehr

_Mir gehört nichts....._

**3. Heimkehr**

„Ron,

Hermine kommt morgen an.

Harry"

Ron starrte auf die Zeile. Harry hatte in all den Jahren nicht gelernt einen Brief zu schreiben. Was zum Henker sollte er denn mit dieser Nachricht anfangen? „Hermine kommt morgen an." Wann? Wieso? Warum?

Und vor allem: was interessierte ihn das?

Wieso jetzt und nicht vor 5 Jahren?

Sie hatte damals nicht einmal den Mut gehabt es ihm und Harry persönlich zu sagen – sie hatte Ginny vorgeschickt. Scheinbar hatte sie ihren ganzen Mut beim Kampf gegen Voldemort aufgebraucht.

Sie hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht – einfach so!

Er hatte ihr seitenlange Briefe geschrieben, jahrelang. Das er sie liebte und brauchte und es ohne sie nicht schaffte. Und er hatte nicht einen davon abgeschickt, er hatte alle verbrannt.

Oh, erhatte Briefe abgeschickt. Nicht viele, aber einer beißender und wütender als der letzte. Voller Vorwürfe, Sarkasmus und Zynismus.

Es hatte nichts geändert. Sie war nicht zurückgekommen und die kurzfristige Erleichterung, die ihm seine Wutausbrüche verschafft hatten, war schnell wieder in den immerwährenden gleichen schwelenden Schmerz übergegangen.

Blicklos starrte Ron aus dem Fenster. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Tag vor 5 Jahren als er sich von Hermine im internationalen Portschlüsselbüro verabschiedet hatte.

Er wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass sie nicht zurückkehren würde. Sie hatten diese starke Bindung. Zumindest hatte er sich das eingebildet.

Aber nach dem Fall von Voldemort und ihrem Sieg hatte sich alles verändert. Und nichts war so, wie er es erwartet hatte. Statt Euphorie über den Sieg zu spüren, war er nur müde, ausgelaugt. Freds Tod hatte ihm die letzte Kraft genommen.

Hermine war immer an seiner Seite gewesen. Der Fels in der Brandung, sein Halt gewesen. Er hatte sie nicht gehen lassen wollen. Aber er konnte sie nicht begleiten. Seine Familie brauchte ihn. Charly war wieder in Rumänien, Bill hatte bei Gringotts alle Hände voll zu tun. Kingsley hatte Percy und seinen Vater mit mehr Aufgaben betraut als menschenmöglich. So blieb es an ihm und Ginny sich um ihre Mutter und George zu kümmern.

Nicht dass sie viel hätten tun können!

Er hatte lange mit Harry gesprochen. Beide hatten sie Hermine nicht alleine gehen lasen wollen. Aber letztendlich konnte Harry noch weniger weg als Ron. Und es hatten ja auch nur ein paar Tage sein sollen.

Hermine wusste das alles. Sie hatte ihm lächelnd erklärt, sie sei in spätestens zwei Wochen wieder zurück. Aber das Lächeln hatte ihre Augen nicht erreicht. Er hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. In diesen Tagen erreicht kein Lächeln je die Augen der Menschen um ihn herum.

Er hatte sie an einem regnerischen Morgen zum Portschlüsselbüro gebracht. Man hatte ihr ein Muggel-Flugticket in die Hand gedrückt, das in 5 Minuten aktiviert werden würde. Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl gehabt ersticken zu müssen. Er konnte sie nicht gehen lassen!

Er hatte sie in die Arme genommen und an sich gedrückt. Er hatte ihr alles erzählen wollen, wie sehr er sie liebte und brauchte. Aber dann hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sein Verstand gewonnen.

Nein, er wollte ihr das alles in einem ruhigen Moment sagen. Nicht in einer dramatischen Geste bei ihrem Abschied. Er wollte ein Zeichen haben, dass es ab jetzt ruhiger, stetiger wurde. Sie hatten noch ihr ganzes Leben – er musste jetzt nichts überstürzen. Er könnte einen romantischen Abend planen, mit Kerzen und so und es ihr dann sagen.

Und daher hatte er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und erklärt, dass sie reden müssten, wenn sie zurück sei. Damals hatte er gedacht, er hätte deutlich in ihrem Gesicht lesen können, dass sie ihn genauso wenig verlassen wollte, wie er sie gehen lassen wollte. Dass sie ihn liebte. Aber was wusste er schon?

Er hatte sie doch geküsst. Das hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können. Der Kuss war zärtlich und bittersüß gewesen.

Vier Wochen später hatte Ginny ihnen eröffnet, dass Hermine nicht zurückkehren würde. Er hatte es erst für einen schlechten Witz gehalten. Die vergangenen Wochen waren für ihn fast unerträglich gewesen. Nur das Wissen, dass Hermine bald wieder da sei, hatte ihn aufrecht gehalten.

Er hatte sich zusammen gerissen. George und seine Mutter brauchten ihn. Er konnte sich nicht gehen lassen, wegen unerfüllter Erwartungen. Ron half George im Laden und begann mit seiner Ausbildung als Auror. Als Ginny die Schule schmiss um bei den Harpies zu spielen, hatte er sie unterstützt und übte mit ihr nach dem Training weiter. Er schlief so gut wie nie und war ständig in Bewegung.

Er wollte nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Ruhe hieße, dass er seine Gedanken hören konnte und was er da hörte, machte ihm Angst.

George und Lee Jordan hatten begonnen das Nachtleben von London zu erobern. Es war Georges Methode mit seinem Verlust klar zu kommen. Irgendwann schleiften sie ihn mit. Ein Mann konnte nicht immer nur arbeiten, meinten sie.

Da war er zum ersten Mal mit der anderen Seite des Ruhmes in Berührung gekommen, die für die er Harry immer beneidet hatte. Wildfremde, hübsche Mädchen hatten mit ihm geflirtet und ihn mehr oder minder direkt gefragt, ob er nicht mit ihnen Heim gehen wollte.

Bei den ersten Malen als er durch die magischen Clubs zog, hatte er sie immer abgewehrt. Irgendwann hatte ihn dann doch eine so betrunken erwischt, dass ihm Ehre und Moral ziemlich egal war. Und nachdem einmal die Hemmschwelle gesenkt war, wurde es zur Gewohnheit. Das war fast so gut wie Arbeiten, um ihn vom Denken abzulenken. Es war ja auch nicht so, als würden die Mädchen ihn mögen. Sie mochten die Geschichten um ihn, seine Nähe zu Harry. Sie benutzten ihn genauso, wie er sie.

Das alles berührte sein Herz wenig. Manchmal hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber meist hatte er die Mädchen binnen einiger Tage vergessen. Er meldete sich nie bei einer und wenn er doch öfter mit einer zusammen gesehen wurde, dann lag das mehr daran, dass er dem Mädchen wieder zufällig über den Weg gelaufen war.

Sein Leben bestand über Jahre aus Arbeit für das Ministerium, in Georges Laden und Partys. Er hatte sich so sehr an dieses Tempo gewöhnt, dass er kaum mitbekam, wie halsbrecherisch es war.

An Hermine erlaubte er sich nicht zu denken. Er brauchte sie nicht mehr! Er hatte gelernt sich auf sein eigenes Gehirn zu verlassen. Sich zu amüsieren und den Schmerz zu ignorieren, der auch immer weniger wurde.

Und dann hatte er Kate kennen gelernt. Sie war großartig! Sie war schön und lebenslustig. Mit ihr langweilte er sich nicht, wie mit den anderen Frauen. Sie hatte Temperament und nicht nur zickige Anfälle. Sie stritt sich mit ihm.

Nichts im Vergleich mit den abwegigen Streitereien, die er immer mit Hermine gehabt hatte – aber wer brauchte so was auch schon?

Er sah wie Bill und Fleur das zweite Kind bekamen, wie Harry und Ginny immer häuslicher wurden. Aber letztendlich hatte ihn das glückliche Lächeln von George wenn er mit Angelina zusammen war aus dem Trott gebracht.

Und Kate war perfekt. Sie arbeitete auch viel, so dass es gar nicht auffiel wenn er nachts erst spät Heim kam. Aber wenn sie beide zu Hause waren, waren sie glücklich erst gar nicht viel unternehmen zu müssen, sondern verbrachten die meiste Zeit im Bett oder auf der Couch.

Sie hatten Pläne für die Zukunft!

Und nun tauchte Hermine wieder auf? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Würde sie

bleiben?

Warum tauchte sie jetzt wieder auf?

Und wieso konnte Harry nicht einen informativen Brief schreiben? Der Kerl war ein gestandener Auror. Bei der Arbeit hinterließ er nie kryptische Nachrichten. Im Gegenteil. Wieso musste er also jetzt damit anfangen?

Sein Kopf schwirrte vor alten Erinnerungen, Träumen und Fragen. Aber gegen den Aufruhr der Gefühle in ihm war sein Kopf geradezu organisiert.

Entschlossen apparierte er zum Ministerium. Es gab sicher irgendeinen ungelösten Fall oder irgendeinen Papierkram, der noch zu erledigen war. Er würde nicht hier stehen und sich Gedanken über etwas machen, dass ihm eigentlich egal sein sollte!

o-O-o

Hermine zupfte an dem Träger ihrer Tasche. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Sie stand im internationalen Portschlüsselbüro in London!

Die Reise war ohne besondere Zwischenfälle verlaufen. Aber ihre Nervosität war von Zwischenstopp zu Zwischenstopp gestiegen. Harry hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er sie abholen würde.

Er hatte in all den Jahren den Kontakt nicht abgebrochen. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den ersten Brief erinnern, nachdem Ginny ihm und Ron gesagt hatte, dass sie in Australien bleiben würde. Er hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er davon überzeugt war, dass sie einen guten Grund hatte, sonst würde sie sie nie im Stich lassen. Das er ihr helfen wollte, und sie ihm nur Bescheid zu sagen brauchte.

Ihr Herz war damals fast übergelaufen vor Gefühlen für Harry. Sie war mehr als nur gerührt von soviel Vertrauen. Ein Vertrauen, das nicht alle in sie setzten.

Trotzdem hatte sich viel geändert. Sie hatten sich das letzte Mal für über fünf Jahren gesehen. Würden sie je zu ihrer alten Vertrautheit zurückfinden? Hermine konnte sich kaum etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen als eine peinliche Stille, weil sie sich nichts zu sagen hatten.

Sie holte tief Luft und trat aus dem Sicherheitsbereich heraus. Als sie die unsichtbare Schranke durchschritt, brach der Lärm von vielen Menschen über sie herein. Das Portschlüsselbüro war in einer Toilette des Londoner Flughafens untergebracht und nun stand sie mit Hunderten von Muggeln an einer Gepäckausgabe.

Verwirrt versuchte sie sich zu orientieren. Da wurde sie herumgerissen und an eine breite Brust gedrückt. „Hermine!"

Erstaunt hob sie denn Kopf und sah in die strahlenden grünen Augen ihres besten Freundes. „Harry!" Sie spürte, wie das gleiche idiotische Grinsen, das er zur Schau trug sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete und umarmte ihn kräftig.

Vergessen war alle Nervosität. Harry sah noch genauso aus wie früher. Scheinbar hatte Ginny mit ihm an seinen Problemen gearbeitet Gefühle zu zeigen, aber alles andere war wie immer: seine Brille, seine Haare und sein Grinsen.

„Ich habe dich fürchterlich vermisst!" Sie drückte ihn fest an sich und musste mehrmals schlucken, damit sie nicht anfing wie ein Schlosshund zu weinen. Sie spürte seine Brust von einem Lachen vibrieren. „Du meinst, du bist in den letzten 5 Jahren nicht einmal in eine tödliche Gefahr geraten?"

Sie sah auf und schlug ihm gegen den Oberarm. „Idiot!"

„Aber, aber Miss Granger! Bitte nicht den Helden angreifen!" Erstaun sah Hermine sich zu der Stimme um und sah zum ersten Mal, dass Ginny neben ihnen stehen. Auch sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

Hermine machte sich von Harry los und warf ihre Arme um Ginny. Sie fühlte sich so erleichtert. Die zwei freuten sich offensichtlich über ihre Rückkehr. Aber außer der Freude schien es als hätte sie die zwei vor wenigen Tagen das letzte Mal gesehen.

Hermine war so erleichtert: alle ihre Befürchtungen hatten sich binnen weniger Augenblicke in Luft aufgelöst.

Harry begann ungeduldig mit den Füßen zu scharren. Hermine wechselte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Ginny. Sie freute sich als diese ihren Blick mit einem Augenrollen beantwortete.

„Wir dachten, du würdest lieber nicht apparieren oder mit dem Floh zu reisen." Harry schnappte sich ihre Tasche und zog sie in Richtung eine Tür auf der stand „Außer Betrieb". Als sie allerdings näher kam, verschwamm die Schrift und sie sah das Wort „Nur für Sicherheitspersonal des Zaubereiministeriums". Ginny lief hinter ihnen und warf ein „Das war Harrys Idee. Warte bis du das Transportmittel siehst."

Hermine sah zu Ginny zurück und dann fragend zu Harry. „Wirst du gleich sehen." Grinste dieser nur.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen deutete Hermine auf das Schild. „Offizieller Auftrag, Auror Potter?" Harrys Gesicht sah etwas angestrengt aus als er antwortete. „Du willst nicht wirklich in einen Haufen Reporter laufen, oder?"

Erschrocken schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Ist es so schlimm?" Sie hörte Ginny hinter sich kichern. „Es ist unglaublich! Es gibt keinen Tag an dem nicht irgendein Blödsinn im Propheten steht. Und seitdem ich in der ersten Mannschaft der Harpies spiele ist es noch schlimmer geworden! Wir sind ein absolutes Glamour-Paar, wenn man der Presse glauben will."

Harry lief mit ausholenden Schritten den Gang entlang. „Das klingt vielleicht ganz witzig, aber das ist es nicht immer. Ich bekomme Briefe von Leuten, die meinen, dass es sich nicht gehört mit einer Quidditch-Spielerin liiert zu sein. Das ich weitaus bessere Möglichkeiten hätte. Und dann kommen die ganzen Idioten mit der Blutgeschichte an. Für den einen ist sie nicht reinblütig genug für einen Potter und Helden und andere werfen mir vor doch der Blutdoktrin hinterher zu laufen und eine Reinblütige gewählt zu haben. Es ist unglaublich. Und das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs!"

„Harry regt sich immer mehr darüber auf. Ich habe langsam gelernt es zu ignorieren. Es ist nur nervig, weil man immer aufpassen muss, wie man wohin gelangt. Aber sobald die Geier von der Presse mitbekommen, dass du wieder da bist, wird es sicher einen Aufstand geben."

Hermine hatte erstaunt zugehört. Natürlich glaubte sie Harry, aber es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor. „Wen sollte es schon interessieren, was ich mache? Meine ‚glorreichen Jahre' sind doch wohl schon etwas weiter in der Vergangenheit." Ginny hatte mittlerweile aufgeholt und starrte sie ungläubig an. „Du hast wirklich am Ende der Welt gelebt! Dein Name fällt mit Sicherheit so oft wie Rons in der Presse. Da keiner weiß, warum du weg bist, gibt es immer wieder Vermutungen. Und alle paar Monate taucht dann eine Hermine Granger irgendwo auf, die sich dann als falsch herausstellt."

Mit einer schwungvollen Geste öffnete Harry die Tür nach draußen. Grelles Sonnenlicht blendete Hermine. Harry lief ihnen voraus zum Parkplatz.

Ungläubig starrte Hermine das Auto an, vor dem er dann stehen blieb. Grinsend stieß Ginny sie an „Na, habe ich zu viel versprochen?"

Vor Hermine stand ein knallrotes Monstrum. Solche Autos hatte sie bisher nur in alten amerikanischen Filmen gesehen. Ein Cadillac oder Thunderbird oder wie auch immer. Das Auto war lang und hatte ein weißes Stoffverdeck. Es glänzte und blitze wie frisch poliert.

Harry schloss ihr die Beifahrertür auf, während Ginny auf den Rücksitz kletterte. Etwas verwirrt ließ Hermine sich in die weichen Polster sinken. „Was ist den aus den schwarzen Ministeriumslimousinen geworden? Die waren so … unauffällig!"

Harry glitt hinter das Steuer. „So unauffällig waren die auch nicht!" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Hermine sich um. Es gab einen Hebel auf dem Armaturenbrett, der da unpassend wirkte. „Kann das Auto etwa fliegen?"

Sie hörte Ginny kichern und Harry grinste breit. Dann begann er eifrig zu erzählen. „Fliegen und es hat einen Unsichtbarkeitsmodus und es ist viel besser als der alte Ford! Wir haben einiges an Verbesserungen da reingesteckt. Ich habe in Sirius altem Zimmer einiges an Informationen zu seinem Motorrad gefunden und das haben wir hier einfließen lassen."

Hermine sah ihn kritisch an. „Wir? Wie in: Mister Weasley, George und Ron?" Harry sah sie strahlend an. „Und Kingsley. Aber wenn du das jemandem verrätst, müssen wir dich leider töten."

Seufzend lies Hermine sich in den Sitz fallen. Dabei fiel ihr ein kleiner Spiegel unterhalb des Rückspiegels auf. Man konnte aber rein gar nichts darin sehen. „Ich wage es fast nicht zu fragen, wozu das Ding gut ist."

„Muggeldetektor. Sieht dich ein Muggel, siehst du den Muggel im Spiegel." Ginny lehnte sich nach vorne.

Harry drückte einen gelben Knopf am Lenker und die Konturen des Autos begannen zu verschwimmen. „Unsichtbarkeitsmodus" erklärte Harry, bevor er aus der Parklücke fuhr und nach wenigen Metern den Wagen in die Luft zog.

„So sind wir in weniger als 20 Minuten in Grodric's Hollow."

Hermine lehnte sich bequem in den Sitz und hörte Harry dabei zu, wie er ihr erzählte, mit welchen Zaubern sie bei dem Auto gearbeitet hatten.


	4. Harry

_Mir gehört nur der Plot, ansonsten spiele ich nur mit den Charakteren von JKR._

_Bemerkung: Ich habe keine wirkliche Ahnung von Psychologie und war – ehrlich gesagt zu faul um zu recherchieren. Daher: bitte nicht wundern wenn der Part der Geschichte nicht in Lehrbüchern beschrieben wurde. Trotzdem: viel Spaß!_

4. Harry

Harry und Ginnys Haus in Godric's Hollow war sonnig und offen. Es war auf dem alten Grundstück seiner Eltern erbaut. Harry hatte lange überlegt. Dann hatte er in seinem Verlies bei Gringotts alte Briefe gefunden.

Sein Vater hatte sich viel Mühe und Gedanken gemacht das perfekte Grundstück zu suchen. Eines, dass ihm erlauben würde seinem Sohn das Fliegen bei zu bringen und seiner Frau einige Muggel-Annehmlichkeiten ermöglichte. Das Grundstück war nicht nur von Muggeln abgeschirmt, sondern auch von anderen Zauberern, so dass man an manchen Stellen Elektrizität einsetzen konnte.

Daher hatte er das alte Haus abreißen lassen und ein Neues erbaut. Nun konnte Ginny trainieren und er konnte Fernsehen gucken. Das alles hatte Hermine erfahren auf dem Weg vom Auto zum Haus erfahren.

Ginny hatte sie in das helle Gästezimmer geführt. Hier hatte Hermine ihr eigenes Bad und nachdem sie geduscht hatte, hatten sie zu Abend gegessen. Harry und Ginny hatten von Ihrem Leben und gemeinsamen Bekannten erzählt.

Nach dem Essen waren sie ins Wohnzimmer gegangen. „Butterbier, Wein oder was anderes, Hermine? Ginny?"

Harry stand noch in der Tür zur Küche, während die zwei Frauen es sich bereits in den Sesseln bequem gemacht hatten. „Äh, vielleicht Weißwein?" Hermine sah fragend zu Harry. Dieser nickte und sah stumm zu Ginny. „Granatapfel-Kiwi-Saft." Sie drehte sich zu Hermine. „Ich bin im Moment ganz verrückt nach dem Saft."

Als Harry mit den Getränken zurück war und es sich gegenüber von Hermine gemütlich gemacht hatte, sah er Hermine auffordernd an. „Bekomme ich nun die Erklärung auf die wir alle schon so lange warten?"

Hermine sah in ihr Glas. Sie hatte das Gespräch schon tausendmal in Gedanken geführt, aber jetzt wusste sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Dann holte sie tief Luft und sah zu Ginny.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich dich in diese Situation gebracht habe. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht für dich war gegenüber Harry und ...Ron ein Geheimnis zu haben. Aber ich war damals mehr als verzweifelt und wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte."

Ginny nickte. „Ich weiß. Mach' dir deswegen keine Gedanken! Ihr hattet all die Jahre so viele Geheimnisse vor mir, da war es auch mal ganz nett auf der anderen Seite zu sein."

Hermine lächelte und sah dann zu Harry. Mit ihm war es wohl besser gerade heraus zu sprechen. „Ich hatte Panikattacken, sobald ich zurück reisen wollte. Sobald ich einen Portschlüssel in der Hand hatte, sobald ich auf der Gangway zu einem Flugzeug stand, verwandelte ich mich in eine schreiende Furie."

Harrys Miene hatte sich nicht verändert. Nur seine Augen zeigten eine Abfolge unterschiedlicher Emotionen.

Hermine entschloss sich einfach weiter zu erzählen. „Meine Heilerin hat mir erklärt, dass ich so viele Dinge in den Jahren verdrängt hatte, dass mein Unterbewusstsein sich nun auf diese Art meldete.

Sie hat mir damals viel erklärt und ich denke, sie hatte mit den meisten Dingen recht."

Harry hatte immer noch eine ausdruckslose Miene aufgesetzt. „Wieso hast du es uns nicht erzählt? Vielleicht hätten wir helfen können?"

Hermine lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreicht ihre Augen nicht. „Nein, ihr hättet nicht helfen können. Aber lass es mich ganz erklären."

Sie rutschte in ihrem Sessel zurück. „Ich war ein ganz normales Mädchen, in einer ganz normalen Schule. Das Problem war nur, dass ich eben nicht ganz normal war. Wenn ich wütend war, hatten plötzlich meine Mitschülerinnen lila Haare, die sich nur überfärben ließen, oder meine Lehrerin saß auf dem Schrank und wusste nicht, wie sie dahin gekommen war. Ich war die einzige, die wusste, dass ich dahinter steckte.

Aber meine Mitschüler fanden mich merkwürdig. Selbst den Lehrern war ich unangenehm, weil ich sie immer mehr fragte, als sie erklären wollten. Ich war nicht sehr beliebt und hatte keine wirklichen Freunde. Man nannte mich Streberin, Schleimerin, Hasenzahn und Vogelnest.

Für all die Sachen, die ich geschehen lies, hatte ich nur eine logische Erklärung: ich war ein Freak, eine Missgeburt der Natur mit genetischem Defekt.

Dann kam eines Tages ein Mann bei uns vorbei. Er sah sehr merkwürdig aus. Seine Kleidung passte nicht zusammen und hatte merkwürdige Farben. Er erklärte, dass ich eine Hexe sei.

Und keine drei Wochen später saß ich im Zug nach Hogwarts. Ich war glücklich, dass ich kein Freak war – oder zumindest nicht der einzige Freak. Aber ich war auch zu Tode erschrocken vor der Idee, dass es Zauberer und Hexen gab. Das passte nicht in das logische Weltbild, dass ich hatte. Das passte mehr in die Märchengeschichten in meinen Büchern.

Und dann passierte das gleiche, wie in meiner alten Schule: keiner mochte mich. Ich war wieder die Besserwisserin, die Streberin. Und jetzt war ich sogar noch etwas anderes: ein Schlammblut. Ich hatte nicht darum gebeten Hexe zu sein!

Natürlich war es toll! Aber trotzdem brachte es mir keine wirklichen Vorteile. Ich hatte schon wieder keine Freunde. Und ich hätte so gerne welche gehabt. Aber Lavander und Parvati waren zu, naja...Lavander- und Parvatihaft eben. Seamus und Dean waren wie alle anderen Jungs auf meiner alten Schule – blöd. Neville war nett, aber hatte ähnliche Probleme wie ich. Daher haben wir manchmal zusammen gelernt. Und Ron war nur gemein! Obwohl ich im Zug noch gehofft hatte, dass wir drei Freunde werden würden.

Als der Troll in die Mädchentoilette kam, wollte ich nur noch nach Hause. Es war mir egal, ob ich eine Hexe war – ich gehörte nicht nach Hogwarts! Und dann habt ihr mich gerettet. Danach hatte ich Freunde! Das war schön! Dadurch verdrängte ich die ganze Troll-Geschichte einfach.

Naja, und scheinbar habe ich da einen Automatismus eingeführt. Mit euch zwei konnte ich nie über meine Gefühle reden. Ihr hättet vielleicht nicht gelacht, aber verstanden hättet ihr es auch nicht.

Und dann passierten all diese Dinge, die man jetzt wohl in Geschichtsbüchern lesen kann. Ihr fandet die cool oder was auch immer und scheinbar hattet ihr keine Alpträume davon. Meinen Eltern konnte ich erst recht nicht davon erzählen, die hätten mich sofort aus der Schule genommen. und ansonsten hatte ich ja keinen.

Als ich mich mit Ginny anfreundete, hatte ich mich bereits daran gewöhnt mit keinem darüber zu reden und es einfach in die hinterste Ecke zu drängen.

In Australien, als ich versuchte wieder Heim zu reisen, hat mein Unterbewusstsein die Notbremse gezogen. Meine Heilerin hat gemeint, dass es den ersten sich bietenden Ausweg genommen hat.

Jedenfalls habe ich dann in drei Jahren Therapie all die Dinge verarbeitet, die uns während der Schulzeit passiert sind."

Hermine trank einen Schluck ihres Weines. Die Kühle tat gut. Sie war nervös, aber auch froh endlich alles gesagt zu haben.

Dann sah sie zu Harry. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass er niedergeschlagen aussah. „Harry?"

„Wir haben dich ganz schön im Stich gelassen – all die Jahre!" Hermine lachte. „Nein, Harry, habt ihr nicht. Keiner von uns wusste, wie er mit all den Dingen zurecht kommen sollte. Das ist etwas, dass ich auch gelernt habe. Und bevor du fragst: das ist genau der Grund, warum ich es nur Ginny gesagt habe.

Du hättest dir die ganze Schuld gegeben. Ron hätte...keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich vollkommen über reagiert und alles noch schlimmer gemacht. Vielleicht auch nicht, keine Ahnung. Ich hatte mich für diesen Ausweg entschieden. Ich kann es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, aber damals erschien es mir der beste Weg."

Harry nickte langsam. Gedankenverloren starrte er an die Decke. Lange Zeit sagte keiner etwas. „Wir hatten auch Alpträume. Wir haben nur nicht darüber geredet." Harry sah zu Hermine. Dann grinste er. „Nicht männlich, du weißt schon!"

Hermine rollte die Augen. Dann wurde Harrys Miene wieder ernst. „Ist jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung mit dir? Ich meine, du bist hier."

„Ich hatte seit Jahren keine Panikattacken. Aber keiner kann sagen, was passiert, wenn ich in Person meiner Vergangenheit gegenüber stehe."

Sie sah, wie ein erschrockener Blick zwischen Ginny und Harry getauscht wurde. „Keine Panik! Ich kriege das schon hin!"

Ginny stand auf. „Na, dann – wer will noch was zu trinken?"


	5. Ladiesnight

_Mir gehört nichts, blablabla_

5. Ladiesnight

Sie hatten noch ein wenig zu dritt zusammen gesessen und über das Leben in Australien gesprochen, dann hatte Harry sich zurück gezogen. Er musste am nächsten Tag arbeiten, da er Mitten in einem wichtigen Fall steckte.

Die zwei Frauen machten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Hermine kuschelte sich mit einem Kissen auf das Sofa, während Ginny sich in einem Sessel ausstreckte und die Füße auf das Sofa legte.

„Harry ist jetzt so…locker, unverkrampft. Es ist kaum zu glauben!" Hermine hatte die ganze Zeit ihren alten Freund beobachtet. Natürlich war es zu erwarten gewesen, dass er nicht weiterhin der grübelnde Einzelgänger war, aber die Offenheit von Harry hatte sie in Erstaunen versetzt.

Ginny lächelte fast traurig. „Aber das hat einiges gekostet. Er wollte damals sogar das Aurorentraining sausen lassen, weil er meinte, das Kingsley ihn braucht."

Seufzend fuhr sie sich durch die Haare. „Als du weg warst…du willst das sicher nicht hören und es ist auch kein Vorwurf, aber die zwei waren vollkommen ... haltlos ohne dich. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll. Harry hat sich vollkommen aufgeopfert für den Wiederaufbau und Ron... er war irgendwie nur ein Schatten, wie ein Portrait: er lief und sprach, aber man wusste, es war nicht die eigentliche Person."

Hermines Magen krampfte sich zusammen. So schnell hatte sie nicht mit diesem Gespräch gerechnet. Aber sie war bereit. So bereit, wie man eben sein konnte.

„Deine Briefe waren immer so...lückenhaft. Ich weiß, dass du auf meine Gefühle Rücksicht genommen hast, aber ich denke, ich sollte jetzt alles erfahren. Bevor ich irgendjemandem begegne und etwas Dummes sage." Die zwei Frauen schauten sich kurz ernst an. Sie wussten beide, dass der ‚irgendjemand' Ron war. Dann griff Hermine nach dem Weinglas und Ginny lehnte sich zurück.

„Gut. Nachdem du nach Australien abgereist warst, verlief alles erst einmal ruhig. Natürlich fiel es auf, dass du nicht da warst, aber wir rechneten bald mit deiner Rückkehr. Dann zog es sich hin. Deine Briefe wurden merkwürdig vage. Wir wussten alle, wie detailliert deine Briefe normalerweise waren. Ron begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Nicht das er was gesagt hätte. Er lief nur mit diesem Gesicht durch die Gegend als hätte er etwas Schlechtes gegessen."

Hermine lächelte. Das Gesicht kannte sie gut.

„Dann wurden aus den Tagen Wochen und dann war der Monat um und ich hatte die schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen." Ginny machte eine Pause. Dann seufzte sie.

„Zu sagen, Ron hätte die Nachricht schlecht aufgenommen, wäre noch optimistisch gesagt. Er verwandelte sich in einen Schatten seiner selbst. Er lief herum und redete, arbeitete, half und begann dann auch seine Ausbildung – aber alles hatte etwas Getriebenes. Als wäre er nie wirklich daran interessiert, als würde er es nur hinter sich bringen wollen.

Und Harry begann vollends aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du die zwei so sehr beeinflusst hast. Aber dein Gemecker, dass Harry sich um sich selbst Sorgen muss oder dass er auf dem Teppich bleiben soll, hat gefehlt. Da gab es niemanden, der ihm seine eigenen Grenzen vor Augen hielt. Er war 16 Stunden am Tag unterwegs: er kümmerte sich um Teddy, Aufgaben von Kingsley und was weiß ich noch. Ich bekam ihn kaum zu sehen.

Mama ging es immer noch nicht gut und Ron hatte einen ähnlichen Tagesablauf."

Ginny bewegte ihre Beine. „Ich habe dann eines Abends auf Harry gewartet und ihn zur Rede gestellt. Was das alles sollte, was er glaubte damit zu bewirken, dass er sich so ins Zeug legte.

Er dachte, das sei er den Leuten schuldig. Dafür das er Voldemort nicht früher unter die Erde gebracht hatte. Dann meinte er, er würde wohl dann das Aurorentraining nach hinten schieben. Ich war kurz davor ihn zu schlagen! Ich war so wütend!

Jedenfalls habe ich ihn angeschrien, dass er auch mal an sich denken sollte. Auror wollte er doch schon immer werden und er solle Kingsely einfach sagen, dass er seinen Wiederaufbau auch ohne Vorzeigeheld gestalten sollte.

Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie frustriert ich mit Harry war. Ich wartete und wartete. Ich kam mir vor als würde ich schon mein ganzes Leben nichts anderes tun als auf ihn zu warten. Erst wartete ich darauf, dass er mich zur Kenntnis nahm, dann dass er sich endlich ein Herz nehmen würde, dann dass er zurückkehrt und seit Voldemorts Fall.. Das habe ich ihm dann auch gesagt.

Wenn ich nicht so fürchterlich wütend gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihm das nie gesagt. Jedenfalls war das noch etwas, was ihm nicht aufgefallen war.

Er stand vor mir wie ein kleines Kind, das man gerade ausschimpfte. Und ich dachte, er würde dagegen halten, aber da war nichts. Er sah mich nur groß an.

Dann ist mir wieder eingefallen, was für Probleme wir beim ersten Mal hatten. Durch seine Verwandten und die Art, wie sie mit ihm umsprangen, hatte er nie gelernt, was es heißt geliebt zu werden. Oder in diesem Bereich Ansprüche an das Leben zu stellen.

Wenn er nicht so funktionierte, wie er sollte, bestraften sie ihn. Wenn er funktionierte, dann ließen sie ihn in Ruhe. Aber belohnt wurde er nie. Also funktionierte er. Das war seine Reaktion auf die Umstände. Seine Belohnung bestand darin, dass er nicht bestraft wurde.

Das ist mir an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst geworden und danach war es einfacher. Meine Wut war weg. Ich habe ihm einfach gesagt, dass ich wieder mit ihm zusammen sein möchte und dass sich an meinen Gefühlen nichts geändert hat. Wir haben viel geredet. Ich habe ihm vieles versucht zu erklären.

Das war das erste von bestimmt hundert solchen Gesprächen, aber jedes einzelne hat sich gelohnt!"

Ginny strahlte Hermine an. „Ich bin so glücklich mit Harry. Es ist sogar besser wie ich mir das immer vorgestellt hatte!"

Hermine konnte gar nicht anders als ihr Lächeln zu erwidern. Dann wurde Ginny wieder ernst.

„Ron ist aber eine andere Geschichte. Ihn hat keiner in den Griff bekommen. Er hat sich vollständig in seinem Training verloren. Er hat als Bester seines Jahrgangs die Auroren-Prüfung bestanden. Er hat mittlerweile mehr Belobigungen als Harry. Er arbeitet Tag und Nacht. Das hat sich nicht geändert.

Am Anfang half er George viel im Laden. Aber George bekam das schnell in den Griff. Und dann schleppte er Ron mit zu irgendeiner Party und da hat Ronny festgestellt, was ein Ruf als Held bei den Damen bewirkt.

Meine Mutter bekommt immer noch Anfälle wenn sie an die Zeit zurückdenkt. Jeden Tag gab es neue Fotos in den Zeitungen: entweder hatte Ron einen Flüchtigen ergriffen oder eine neue Schönheit am Arm.

Irgendwann wurde er dann ruhiger – zumindest, was die Frauen anbelangt. Dann traf er letzten Dezember Kate und seither ist er ein wahrer Stubentieger geworden."

Ginny sah nicht glücklich darüber aus. „Wie ist Kate denn so?"

„Naja, wir sind alle froh, dass Ron seine wilde Phase durch sie beendet hat. Aber sie ist...naja, sie ist schlimmer als Fleur. Aber selbst die hat sich in die Familie eingelebt. Kate schafft das sicher auch noch!"

Ginny sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, aber es war klar, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.


	6. Karriere

_Mir gehört nichts, blablabla_

_Ich war über das Wochenende weg und daher lade ich heute gleich zwei Kapitel hoch! Viel Spaß!_

* * *

6. Karriere

„Ron, ich bin im Wohnzimmer!" Ron schmiss seine Aurorenrobe Richtung Kleiderhaken und lief ins Wohnzimmer ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er den Kleiderhaken um Meter verfehlt hatte.

Kate sah wunderschön wie immer aus. „Hallo, meine Schöne! Wie war dein Tag?" Er beugte sich zu ihr um ihr einen Kuss zu gebe, aber sie schob ihn weg.

„Mir ginge es besser, wenn du zu meiner Modenschau in Mailand gekommen wärst, wie du es versprochen hattest!"

Verdammt! Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Er hatte sich gestern für Mailand umziehen wollen, als Harrys Eule mit der Nachricht über Hermine angekommen war. Danach hatte er den Trip nach Mailand einfach vergessen. Bis jetzt.

„Es tut mir leid, meine Süße. Gestern kamen neue Beweise gegen McDougal auf und da konnte ich nicht Mittendrin alles stehen und liegen lassen."

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er seine Arbeit als Ausrede benutzte. Ihm war auch klar, dass das eigentlich kein gutes Zeichen war, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Er sah sie gerne über den Laufsteg schweben. Das war es nicht. Am Anfang hatte er auch das ganze Drumherum genossen. Er hatte sich mit ihr geschmückt und umgekehrt. Die Leute in der Modebranche waren ihm zu überdreht und oberflächlich. Die Gesprächsthemen auf Dauer langweilig. Wie oft konnte man sich schon über das Wetter unterhalten. Und die ganzen gehässigen Bemerkungen über die anderen Leute verstand er zum Teil nicht einmal. Für ihn waren alle ziemlich merkwürdig aufgemacht. Und was diese Leute unter einer Party verstanden, war einfach nur öde.

Er hatte dauernd das Gefühl der Elefant im Porzellanladen zu sein. Er war nervös und verhielt sich künstlich. Er hasste es!

Kate riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Jaja, ich weiß: du rettest die Welt und ich verdiene mein Geld mit nutzlosem Schnickschnack! Aber lass' dir mal was gesagt sein: mit dem Schnickschnack bezahle ich diese Wohnung und die Portschlüssel...oh, und nicht zu vergessen deinen neuen Besen!"

Die Wohnung, die SIE ausgesucht hatte. Mitten im Londoner In-Viertel, stylisch genug für IHRE Freunde. Die Portschlüssel, die er eigentlich nicht brauchte, weil ER ja eigentlich nicht nach Mailand musste. Was hatte er die letzten fünfmal auch von Paris gesehen? Nicht mal den Eifelturm! Der Besen – den hätte er sich auch noch selber leisten können...

Ron versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn sie in dieser Stimmung war, konnte es nur noch schlimmer werden. Sie stritt sich dann nicht, sie nörgelte dann nur. Und wenn er darauf reagierte war das Ende nur, dass er im Büro übernachtete und sich morgen dann trotzdem entschuldigte.

Er öffnete den Mund, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wechselte Kates Stimmung schlagartig. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Aber das ist jetzt alles Nebensache! Ich habe die fantastischste Neuigkeit seit dem Fall von Voldemort! Man hat mir einen 3-Jahresvertrag für die neue Produktlinie von ‚Femme Magique' angeboten!"

Sie sprang auf und hüpfte im Zimmer herum. „Ron! Darauf habe ich all die Jahre hingearbeitet! Ich werde das bekannteste Gesicht in Europa sein! Ich werde von allen Magazinen strahlen und das Geld! Unglaublich! Ich war noch nie so glücklich!"

Sie plapperte munter weiter. Ron hatte sich ausgeklinkt. Drei Jahre? Sie hatten Pläne! Sie wollten heiraten und Kinder haben! Sie hatten besprochen, dass Kate kürzer treten würde. Nicht drei Jahre lang noch mehr Aufträge haben, als jetzt schon!

„Kate!" Er versuchte sie zu stoppen, aber sie redete und lachte einfach weiter. „Kate!" Sie schaute ihn erstaunt an. War sein Tonfall so schneidend gewesen, wie er dachte?

„Was ist mit unseren Plänen?" Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Sie würde zur Vernunft kommen. Schließlich war sie auch einverstanden gewesen. Es waren auch ihre Pläne!

Kate machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Aber dazu ist doch immer noch genug Zeit! Nach den drei Jahren können wir immer noch Kinder bekommen! Wir sind doch noch jung! Lass' uns erst einmal heiraten."

Ron konnte es nicht glauben. So einfach wurden ihre Zukunftspläne weggewischt. „Kate, du wolltest kürzer treten, damit wir uns mehr sehen können. Damit wir mehr Zeit füreinander haben."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sah nun bemüht ausdruckslos aus. „Ron, sei nicht albern! Ich kann auf diese Chance nicht verzichten! Nicht wenn ich all die Jahre nur darauf hin gearbeitet habe! So eine Chance kommt nicht zwei Mal und die lässt man sich nicht entgehen!"

Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und sagte beiläufig. „Außerdem würden wir uns öfter sehen, wenn du die Portschlüssel nutzen würdest. Wie wäre es, wenn du kürzer treten würdest? Dann haben wir mehr Zeit füreinander!"

Sie hatte wunderbar den Spieß herum gedreht. Er hatte vorgehabt kürzer zu treten sobald ein Kind auf dem Weg war. Er hatte sogar schon mit Kingsley darüber gesprochen. Er wollte ein Familienleben, kein Jetset-Getummel – heute hier, morgen da als Anhängsel von Kate.

Er ließ sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen, dann versuchte er es noch einmal. „Bis wann musst du dich wegen des Vertrags entscheiden?"

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. „Dienstag um 10 Uhr. Im Moment ist der Vertrag noch bei den Rechtsanwälten meiner Agentur."

Ron nickte langsam und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. „Dann lass uns am Montagabend noch einmal in Ruhe darüber reden. Bis dahin hatte ich mehr Zeit darüber nach zu denken."

„Aber Ron, das ist DIE Chance! Ich..."

Ron hob abwehren die Hand. „Bitte! Du möchtest unsere Zukunftspläne für die nächsten Jahre ändern? Dann darf ich doch wenigstens ein paar Tage darüber nachdenken, was ich davon halte."

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Ich dachte, du freust dich für mich." Schmollende Kate war noch schlimmer wie keifende. Ron riss sich zusammen und fragte in möglichst neutralem Ton „Ich mache mir jetzt was zu Essen. Willst du auch etwas?"

Er wusste die Antwort schon bevor er sie hörte. Und es ärgerte ihn maßlos. „Nein, danke!" Sie aß nie mit ihm. Und wenn dann knabberte sie an einem Salatblatt herum. Das hatte ihn noch nie so gestört wie heute.

Während er in den Schränken wühlte, versuchte er aus den Neuigkeiten schlau zu werden. Weitere drei Jahre eine Wochenendbeziehung – wenn überhaupt. Wollte er das? Konnte er das?


	7. Familientreffen

_Alles nur geliehen..._

_

* * *

_7. Familientreffen

Das Licht spielte in ihren Haaren. Sie waren heller, aber immer noch wild gelockt. Natürlich war sie nicht mehr so dünn, wie damals. Sie waren alle unterernährt gewesen, trotz der Zeit im Shell Cottage.

Aber sie war schlank, sportlich. Jetzt lachte sie über etwas. Es schien als fühle sie sich vollkommen wohl. Seine Mutter stand neben ihr. Auch sie schien sich zu amüsieren. Er hatte sie schon seit Monaten nicht mehr so fröhlich gesehen.

Molly Weasley hatte sich verändert. Sie kochte, putzte und schimpfte immer noch, aber sie war weicher geworden. Die Kraft, die immer hinter allem gesteckt hatte war nicht mehr da. Man sah ihr mittlerweile auch das Alter an. Wenn Sie mit Victoire und Teddy spielte, oder wie jetzt Dominique, den letzten Zuwachs der Waesleys im Arm hielt, sah man, dass sie die Großmutter war.

Dom wechselte nun auf Hermines Arm. Das brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Hermine zurück.

Ron stand nun schon seit guten 15 Minuten am Fenster der Küche im Fuchsbau und starrte in den Garten. Sein Herz würde bald den Dienst quittieren, wenn er sich nicht langsam etwas beruhigen konnte. Er war gelinde gesagt, durcheinander. Glück, Wut, Trauer und noch hundert andere Gefühle, die er nicht einmal benennen konnte tobten in ihm. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal mit ihr gesprochen!

Und das würde er auch heute nicht tun. Irgendwann einmal – es lies sich sicher nicht vermeiden, aber heute nicht! Entschlossen drehte er sich um und lief in das Wohnzimmer zum Kamine.

Gerade als er zum Topf mit dem Flohpuder greifen wollte, wurden die Flammen im Kamin grün und mit einem Auflodern stand George neben ihm.

„Hey, Ron! Auch gerade erst gekommen?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Bin gerade am Gehen!" Damit griff er erneut zur Dose mit dem Flohpuder.

George hielt seinen Arm fest. „Seit wann rennst du weg?" Dann kniff er die Augen zusammen. „Oder habt ihr euch schon gestritten?" Ron sah seinen Bruder fast flehend an. „Ich kann das nicht! Nicht jetzt! Ich brauche mehr Zeit!"

George zog ironisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Waren fünf Jahre nicht genug für dich?" Ron riss seinen Arm los und zischte wütend „Du weißt, was ich meine!"

In dem Moment kam ihre Mutter von der Küche herein. „Oh, wie schön, dass ihr jetzt auch da seit. Dann sind wir komplett und können dann Essen!"

Triumphierend grinste George Ron an und schob ihn vor sich her in den Garten.

o-O-o

Kaum war er aus der Tür in den Garten getreten, griff Ginny nach seinem Arm und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. „Wo bist du denn gewesen?"

Ron versuchte sich von ihrem Griff zu befreien. „Auch dir einen ‚guten Tag' Ginny!". Als Antwort blitzte sie ihn nur an und zerrte ihn weiter Richtung Baum.

„Hermine, Ron ist endlich da!" Hermine drehte sich um und Ron befiel ein Gefühl von Deja Vu. Es war wie damals als er zurückgekommen war. Er versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln, aber es gelang ihm nicht ganz.

Er würde sich nicht schuldig fühlen! Er war nicht verschwunden! Ihre Augen strahlten. Harry nahm ihr das Baby ab und sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

Verdammt, dachte sie wirklich er würde sie freudestrahlend in die Arme nehmen?

Dann sah sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Kurz sah er Endtäuschung über ihr Gesicht flackern, aber dann hatte sie sich im Griff und lächelte ihn unpersönlich an. Viel zu schnell stand er vor ihr. Er musterte sie kalt. „Schön dich zu sehen!" Rons Stimme hätte nicht unbeteiligter klingen können.

Hermine trat unsicher einen Schritt zurück, fing sich dann aber und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich freue mich sehr, dich zu sehen, Ron!"

Die Blicke seiner ganzen Familie brannten in seinen Rücken. Er konnte fast die missbilligenden Gedanken seiner Mutter hören.

Hermine begann schon die Hand wieder zurück zu ziehen. Er hatte viel zu lange auf die Hand gestarrt ohne sich zu rühren. Hastig griff er nach ihr. Sie fühlte sich warm und feucht an.

War sie nervös? Geschah ihr Recht! Was tauchte sie auch nach einer Ewigkeit wieder hier auf und erwartete, er würde so tun als hätten die letzten Jahre nicht existiert? Seine ganze Familie konnte einen verdammten Veitstanz um sich veranstalten, er würde das nicht tun!

Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, schüttelte er ihr Hand einmal kurz, dann ließ er sie los, Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich über den Garten aus.

„Lasst uns Essen Kinder! Sonst wird alles kalt!" Entschieden klatschte Molly in die Hände. Alle wussten, dass Molly hervorragende Wärmezauber weben konnte.

Dankbar nahmen sie die Ausrede auf und pilgerten alle erleichtert zu einem großen Tisch, der im Garten aufgebaut war.

o-O-o

Am Abend kamen alte Schulfreunde dazu. Neville und Luna, aber auch Seamus, Dean, Lavander und Parvati kamen am Abend auf eine kleine Feier in den Garten.

Während die Dämmerung über den Garten hereinbrach unterhielt sich Hermine mit allen. Sie freute sich sogar darüber Lavander zu sehen. Irgendwann fiel ihr auf, dass Neville und George ein Lagerfeuer im hinteren Teil des Gartens aufbauten.

Erstaunt sah Hermine zu, wie George den Holzstoß anzündete. „Das ist eigentlich unsere Tradition zum Jahrestag der Schlacht. Wir kommen jedes Jahr nach der offiziellen Feier hierher und erinnern uns an die, die nicht dabei sein können." Seamus schaute sie ernst an, dann lächelte er merkwürdig friedlich. „Wenigstens du bist wieder da!"

Mit großen Augen schaute sie von Seamus zu dem lodernden Feuer. Hatten sie sie wie die Toten geehrt? War sie für ihre alten Freunde so gut wie tot gewesen?

Dean reichte ihr im vorbeigehen eine Flasche Butterbier. Langsam folgte sie den anderen zum Feuer. Ginny winkte sie zu sich und schob sie dann auf Harrys andere Seite neben Ron.

Ron hatte sie seit seiner eisigen Begrüßung ignoriert. Manchmal hatte sie seine Blicke auf sich gespürt, aber wenn sie dann zu ihm geschaut hatte, hatte sie nur feindselige Blicke gesehen.

Feierliche Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet. Alle sahen erwartungsvoll auf Harry.

„Auf alle, die heute nicht bei uns sein können!" Harrys Stimme trug weit in der abendlichen Stille. Alle erhoben ihre Flaschen und tranken.

„Auf Freundschaft, Loyalität und den Mut das Richtige zu tun!" Rons Stimme schreckte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

Wieder tranken alle. Dann merkte Hermine, dass alle Blicke auf ihr ruhten. Fragend sah sie zu Harry. Dieser nickte ihr nur aufmunternd zu. Ein Trinkspruch? Sie hörte Ron neben sich verächtlich schnauben.

Hermine straffte ihren Rücken und hob die Flasche. „Auf die Liebe, die Tod und Entfernung überdauert!" Sie hörte wieder das leise Schnauben. Wütend trank sie einen Schluck.

„Auf den Widerstand gegen die Unterdrückung!" Ginnys Stimme klang immer noch kampfeslustig.

Als letzter sprach Neville. „Darauf, dass wir nie vergessen!"

Hermines Flasche war fast leer. Sie fühlte den Alkohol ihr zu Kopf steigen. Aber nach Neville setzen sich alle und leise Unterhaltungen wurden am Feuer geführt.

Ginny hatte sich zwischen Harrys Beine gesetzt und die zwei sahen gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Ron sprach mit Dean auf seiner anderen Seite. Hermine fühlte sich verloren. Auch wenn man ihr ihren ‚angestammten' Platz zwischen Harry und Ron zugewiesen hatte fühlte sie sich hier nicht mehr wohl.

Das war nicht mehr ihr Leben. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie nie an die Gefallenen gedacht. Remus, Tonks oder Fred. Sie hatte sogar oft an sie gedacht. Aber hier sah sie, dass der Schmerz noch offen lag. Die Erinnerungen waren frisch und wurden am Leben erhalten.

Das war nicht mehr ihr Leben. Sie war hier nur zu Besuch.

„Bleibst du jetzt hier, Hermine?" Dean hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, um an Ron vorbei mit ihr zu sprechen. Ron hatte ihr weiterhin den Rücken zugedreht.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Das hängt ein wenig davon ab, ob ich einen Job bekomme und was mein Freund auf Dauer plant."

Sie sah wie Rons Haltung steifer wurde. „Du hast was mit Recht gemacht, oder? Kingsley sucht immer gute Leute für das Ministerium. Da findet sich sicher etwas!" Dean schien recht zuversichtlich.

„Ja, erst haben Voldemorts Leute alle möglichen Gesetze einfach eingeführt und dann wurde alles wieder rückgängig gemacht. Was aber nicht heißt, dass die Gesetze vorher wirklich gut waren!" Erstaunt schaute Hermine zu Lavander. Seit wann interessierte sich die Blondine denn für Politik und Recht?

„Ich habe mich auf Recht von magischen Kreaturen und Muggel spezialisiert. Das wird doch sicher mittlerweile alles durch sein."

Harry begann freudlos zu lachen. „Vergiss es, Hermine! Man hat wie Lavander gesagt hat, alles nur auf den Ausgangspunkt zurück gedreht, aber wirklich was geändert hat man nicht! Kingsley versucht sein Bestes, aber er hat auch nur zwei Hände und alle möglichen anderen Dinge waren vorrangig. UND es gab niemand, der sich überhaupt für diese Rechte interessiert!"

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! In fünf Jahren hat sich nichts geändert? Die Hauselfen? Die Zentauren? Alles wie bisher?"

Bill meldete sich von der anderen Seite zu Wort. „Die Kobolde haben sich mit einigem durchsetzen können, aber nicht mit vielem!"

Sie sah schockiert von einem zu anderen, bis ihr Blick auf die wütend blitzenden Augen von Ron traf. „Das könntest du alles wissen, wenn du dich nicht am anderen Ende der Welt amüsiert hättest!"

Bevor sie antworten konnte, warf Ginny ein „Harry kann einen Termin bei Kingsley für dich machen. Dann kannst du dich mit ihm über das Thema unterhalten. Dann wäre schon einmal das Problem mit dem Job gelöst." Nervös sah Ginny zu Ron. Dieser hatte sich aber wieder abgedreht.

Harry nickte begeistert. „Ja, dann wird sich endlich etwas ändern!" Sie konnte hören, wie Ron hinter ihr scharf die Luft einsog. „Was alles schon vor fünf Jahren hätte passieren können!"

Hermine hatte ihm gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, alles was er ihr auftischen würde widerstandslos hin zu nehmen. Aber das ging so nicht weiter. Sie würde nicht jedes Mal die Ohren verschließen, wenn er irgendeinen Kommentar vor sich hinnuschelte. Das war lächerlich!

Sie schoss herum. „Ronald Weasley! Wirst du nun zu allem einen Kommentar abgeben, dass ich fünf Jahre verpasst habe?" zischte sie.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht! Aber wenn du hier gewesen wärst müsste ich es nicht sagen, nicht wahr?" Seine Stimme war beißend.

„Ach, was habe ich denn die letzten fünf Jahre noch verpasst? Vielleicht können wir das hier und jetzt klären. Das erspart dir die beißenden Kommentare später einmal!

Also warte, was habe ich verpasst? Jetzt habe ich es, ich habe verpasst, wie du erwachsen geworden bist. – Ups, nein! Dazu bin ich noch rechtzeitig wieder gekommen...hoffentlich erlebe ich es noch!"

Wütend war er aufgesprungen und thronte nun über ihr. Das konnte sie aber nicht lange zulassen und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ach, ja...Weglaufen ist ja so erwachsen!" Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Sag' du mir's!"

Röte stieg von seinem Nacken in sein Gesicht. „Ich habe nicht Jahre gebraucht um zurückzukommen!" Sein Stimme war leiser geworden, aber nicht minder eisig.

Hitzig antwortet sie „Ich hätte auch nicht Jahre gebraucht, wenn nicht..." Erschrocken biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. So hatte sie ihm das nicht erzählen wollen.

„Wenn nicht was? Werden wir jetzt endlich die Wahrheit erfahren, warum die unfehlbare Hermine Granger ihre Freunde im Stich gelassen hat?" Er machte eine theatralische Geste, die alle um das Feuer Sitzenden einschloss.

Dabei merkten beide, dass sie alleine waren. Sie hatten es geschafft innerhalb weniger Minuten die Gäste in einen anderen Teil des Gartens zu verscheuchen. Hermine war sich trotzdem sicher, dass alle mit gespitzten Ohren lauschten.

Sie holte tief Luft und setzte sich wieder hin. „Ich erzähle es dir. Aber nicht so! Wir müssen beide wieder runter kommen." Er sah sie an, als wäre sie vollkommen verrückt geworden.

Erwartete sie wirklich, dass er sich zu ihr setzte und sie zwei einen lauschigen Plausch haben würden? Sie sah ihn flehend an. Fluchend setzte er sich neben sie und starrte in die Flammen. Wütend trank er einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

Sie wusste immer noch, wie sie sich durchsetzen konnte. Sie konnte ihn binnen weniger Minuten zum kochen bringen. Und dann reichte ein Blick und er folgte ihren Bitten. Es war unglaublich! Nach all den Jahren hatte sich das nicht geändert. Nach all den Veränderungen, die er mitgemacht hatte, verfiel er sofort wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster! Er hasste sich selber dafür.

Hermine saß stumm neben ihm und beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie konnte sehen, was er dachte. Es war erschreckend. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie das noch konnte. Sie wusste genau, wie er tickte. Nach zirka zehn Minuten fragte sie. „Jetzt?"

Ron nickte stumm, den Blick immer noch auf das Feuer gerichtet. Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Ich wollte zurückkehren. Schon am zweiten Tag, nachdem ich meinen Eltern ihre Erinnerungen zurückgegeben hatte. Es war schrecklich! Sie hassten mich! Naja, das ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber jedenfalls wollte ich zurück. Ich...ich fühlte mich nicht gut alleine. Ich besorgte mir einen Portschlüssel und brach kurz vor der Aktivierung schreiend zusammen. Das passierte noch fünf Mal. Dann kaufte ich mir ein Flugticket und das gleiche passierte. Meine Eltern zwangen mich zu einer Therapie und voila: nach 5 Jahren kann ich endlich ohne Probleme nach England zurückreisen."

Sie hatte immer schneller gesprochen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Ron würde mittendrin aufspringen und gehen, wenn sie nicht schnell genug ihre Geschichte erzählte und dann würde er sie nie ganz hören.

Hermine hatte ihn nicht eine Minute aus den Augen gelassen. Die ganze Zeit hatte er ins Feuer gestarrt. Nun blickte er sie an. Sie wurde nicht schlau aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was heißt: schreiend zusammengebrochen?" Sie hörte immer noch die Wut in seiner Stimme. Er suchte nach etwas in ihrer Geschichte, dass er nutzen konnte, um die Wut wieder ganz zu entfachen.

„Es gibt einen hübschen Fachausdruck ‚posttraumatische Panikattacken'." Erstaunt sah sie wie er nickte. Als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, verdrehte er seine Augen.

„Ich bin Auror – zu meiner Ausbildung gehören Grundkurse in Psychologie!" Hochmütig sah er sie an, als würde er sie herausfordern etwas zu sagen. Aber sie nickte nur.

„Na, dann weißt du ja, was es ist. Ich trete weg und sehe Alpträume am helllichten Tag ohne zu schlafen. Jedenfalls konnte ich daher nicht zurück, bis ich mit der Therapie fertig war. Und danach..."

Hermine seufzte und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während sie nun ihrerseits ins Feuer sah. „Danach hatte ich ein Leben und ich... hatte wohl auch Angst wieder zurückzukehren. Ganz ohne dramatische Gründe."

Ron blieb lange Zeit still. „Warum hast du es uns nicht gesagt?" Seine Stimme hatte wieder an Aggressivität zugenommen.

Hermine hatte die Antwort hundert Mal in Gedanken formuliert, aber jetzt fiel ihr nichts ein. Er hatte die Wahrheit verdient und sie hatte selber keine Antwort – keine befriedigende, logische.

Sie rieb sich die Stirn. „Harry wäre wieder in eines seiner depressiven Selbstanschuldigungslöcher gefallen. Er hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass ich mitgehe und so weiter."

Ron sah sie ruhig an. „Das kann ich verstehen. Und ich? Welche Ausrede fällt dir zu mir ein? Oder war es schlicht und einfach fehlendes Vertrauen?"

Sie bis sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn sie ihm jetzt den kleinen Teil der Wahrheit erzählte, den sie selber verstand, würde er nie wieder mit ihr reden.

„Ich war immer die Logische, der Kopf. Ich bin auf einem Thestral geflogen ohne es zu sehen, weil ich wusste, dass es existierte und weil ich wusste, warum ich es nicht sehen konnte. Ich entspannte mich in der Teufelsschlinge, weil ich wusste, dass es die Lösung war. Das bin ich: Logik und Fakten!

Und dann lässt mich mein Kopf im Stich! Egal mit welcher Logik ich mir erklären wollte, dass das alles eine natürliche Reaktion war, konnte ich doch nichts dagegen tun, dass ich mich vollkommen auflöste.

Ich habe mich geschämt, ich habe mich selbst nicht wieder erkannt in dem Wrack, das ich war. Ich konnte dich da nicht mit hineinziehen.

Natürlich wärst du gekommen, aber du hättest nichts tun können. Ich hätte dich nur davon abgehalten deiner Familie zu helfen, deine Ausbildung zu machen, beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen."

Er sah sie unverwandt an. Seine Augen begannen zu blitzen. „Ich hätte für dich da sein können! Du bist auch ein Teil meiner Familie! Wenn dir das nicht klar war, dann hast du unsere Freundschaft nicht verstanden!" Er trank einen Schluck.

„Posttraumatische Panikattacken – als wenn wir nicht alle unter dieser oder einer anderen Form von psychischen Auswirkungen gelitten hätten!" Er machte ein verächtliches Geräusch mit der Nase. Dann sah er sie wieder an.

„Aber Hermine, wir haben immer alle Probleme gelöst. Auch damals schon – zusammen!" Er warf ihr die Worte hin wie eine Kriegserklärung.

Tränen der Wut stiegen Hermine in die Augen. „Glaubst du es war einfach für mich? Am anderen Ende der Welt mit Problemen zu kämpfen, die keiner verstand? Glaubst du, ich wollte das so?"

Bei ihren letzten Worten standen beide sich wieder mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen gegenüber.

„Was weiß ich, Hermine! Ich hätte schwören können, du würdest deine Freunde bei Problemen um Rat fragen, aber da lag ich ja auch falsch!"

Als sie den Mund öffnete, machte er eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Ich kann jetzt nicht weiter streiten! Lass' mich in Ruhe über alles nachdenken!" Damit drehte er sich um und ging auf das Haus zu.

Hermine ließ sich wieder zu Boden sinken. Er hatte sich doch verändert. Ron war nicht mehr der Hitzkopf wie früher. Früher hätte er nie Mitten in einem Streit eine Pause verlangt um nachzudenken.

Das machte ihre Angst. Wenn Ron nachdachte hatte sie keinen Einfluss auf die Richtung seiner Gedanken. Sie hoffte nur, er würde vor einer endgültigen Entscheidung noch einmal mit ihr Sprechen.

Wenn Sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war das hier gar nicht gut gelaufen.


	8. Schwesterlicher Rat

_Mir gehört nichts..blablabla_

_

* * *

_8. Schwesterlicher Rat

„Gin? Bist du zu Hause?" Ron klopfte sich die Asche von seiner Dienstrobe. Er hatte sich kurzfristig frei genommen.

Nach Kates Eröffnung am Freitag, dem Familientreffen am Sonntag hatte er heute keinen Kopf für seine Arbeit. Nachdem er dreißig Minuten auf eine Zeugenaussage gestarrt hatte ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, hatte er sich abgemeldet.

Kate war in Paris oder Mailand oder wo auch immer. Sie hatten am Freitag nicht mehr über das Thema gesprochen, aber natürlich hatte es wie ein Damokles Schwert über ihnen gehangen.

Er musste mit jemandem über das Thema sprechen. Normalerweise würde er mit Harry darüber reden, aber der hatte, was Frauen anbelangte noch weniger Ahnung als er selber. Und die Hälfte seiner Brüder, die er erreichen konnte, mochte Kate nicht. Also hatte er sich für Ginny entschieden.

„Ron?" Ginny kam mit einer Zeitschrift in der Hand von der Veranda ins Wohnzimmer. „Harry und Hermine sind im Ministerium wegen des Gesprächs mit Kingsley."

„Gut!" Ron zog sich seine Robe aus und lies sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich muss mit dir reden!"

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen erstaunt hoch. Neugierig setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber. „Dann mal los!"

Ron fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Wenn du mit Harry vereinbart hättest, du würdest mit dem Quidditch aufhören um, naja...eine Familie zu gründen und dann käme ein Angebot der ‚Madrid Aguilas' – was würdest du tun?"

Ginny wurde etwas rot, aber Ron beachtete es nicht. „Nun ja, ich würde mit Harry darüber reden und wir würden eine Lösung für das Dilemma finden. Aber Ron, könnten wir die Beispiele beiseite lassen und du erzählst mir, was wirklich los ist? Sonst könnten meine Ratschläge vielleicht nach hinten los gehen."

Ron lies seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Lehne fallen und starrte an die Decke. „Kate und ich hatten besprochen, dass sie nach der Hochzeit am Ende der Saison kürzer tritt und wir versuchen ein Baby zu bekommen. Sobald das Baby dann da wäre, würde sie aufhören zu arbeiten und ich wollte dann auch etwas Umplanen. Dann kam sie am Samstag Heim und erzählte mir von einem unglaublichen Angebot, dass sie nicht ablehnen kann und das sie drei weitere Jahre verpflichtet. Das schlimmste ist aber, dass sie dadurch noch seltener zu Hause sein wird. Wir sehen uns doch jetzt schon kaum einmal die Woche!"

Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich weiß, dass es die Chance ist, auf die sie immer gehofft hatte. Ich will ihr auch nicht im Weg stehen – aber ich habe auch Wünsche und die werden jetzt gerade überrannt."

Er sah zu Ginny. Sie konnte ihm an seinem Gesicht ablesen, wie zerrissen er sich fühlte. „Ich möchte gerne eine Familie. Einen Halt, etwas Beständiges. Die letzten Jahre kommen mir vor wie ein einziges Chaos. Ich weiß, dass ich mich egoistisch anhöre, aber ich will dass sie den Vertrag ablehnt!"

Ginny stand auf. „Lass uns in die Küche gehen. Ich mache uns einen Tee. Und dann überlegen wir uns eine Lösung." Allerdings war sie sich gar nicht sicher, ob es hier eine Lösung gab. Zumindest keine schmerzlose.

Erst als die zwei jeder vor einer dampfenden Tasse Tee saßen, sprach Ginny wieder. „Habt ihr darüber geredet? Hast du ihr gesagt, was du willst?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht richtig. Aber es war auch nicht so als stünde der Vertrag zur Debatte. Sie hat mit mehr oder weniger mitgeteilt, wie es jetzt weiter geht und dann war sie erstaunt, als ich darum gebeten habe heute Abend noch einmal mit ihr darüber zu reden."

Ginny kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. „Ron, du magst das vielleicht nicht gerne hören, aber bist du dir sicher, dass Kate die Richtige ist?"

Sie konnte sehen, wie Ron wütend wurde und schon den Mund öffnete, dann schloss er ihn wieder und dachte erst einmal nach.

„Wenn sie es wäre, würde ich kein Problem damit haben zu warten, richtig?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht zwangsläufig. Das ist romantischer Firlefanz aus Romanen." Sie machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand.

„Aber wenn sie es ist, dann denke ich, sollte ihr an einer Lösung genauso viel liegen wie dir. Dann sollte sie wissen, wie viel dir an einer Konstanten in deinem Leben liegt."

Sie seufzte. „Ich befürchte aber, dass es hier keinen Mittelweg geben wird. Entweder sie nimmt den Vertrag an oder nicht. Dann musst du dich fragen, ob du es ihr nicht irgendwann vorwerfen wirst, wenn du deine Wünsche hinten anstellst. Oder wenn sie den Vertrag aufgibt, ob sie es dir nicht bis ans Ende eurer Tage vorhalten wird."

Ginny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kate genau das tun würde, falls sie überhaupt auf die Idee käme zurückzustecken. Was Ginny sich nicht vorstellen konnte.

Ron sah gedankenverloren in seinen Tee. Er warf Kate jetzt schon einiges vor. Gerade in den letzten Tagen: die Wohnung, die Trennungen, die oberflächlichen Freunde, ihr zickiges Verhalten seinen Freunden gegenüber und er konnte die Liste noch fortsetzen. Und sie waren nicht einmal ein Jahr zusammen.

Hieß das, er sollte sich lieber trennen? Er sah seine kleine Schwester versonnen an. Da fiel ihm etwas ganz anderes ein. „Wirfst du Harry noch vor, dass er damals mit dir Schluss gemacht hat und mit Hermine und mir losgezogen ist?"

Ginny lächelte. „Ich war wütend, aber ich habe es ihm nie vorgeworfen. Das war seine Art mit der Situation umzugehen. Vielleicht nicht die beste Art, aber damals standen ihm nicht mehr Möglichkeiten offen."

Ron schaute wieder in seine Tasse.

„Kann ich dich auch etwas fragen?" Ron sah erstaunt auf. „Na klar!"

„Was ist mit dir und Hermine?" Ron machte ein verächtliches Geräusch mit dem Mund. „Ich dachte, ich löse erst einmal ein Problem, bevor ich mich an das nächste mache."

Hermine war wohl immer noch ein rotes Tuch für ihn. Trotzdem wollte Ginny das Thema noch nicht ganz ablegen. „Vielleicht kannst du die zwei Probleme nur gemeinsam lösen?"

Skeptisch sah Ron sie an. „Ach, komm schon Ginny! Was soll das heißen? Das Kate ihre Karriere machen soll und ich mit Hermine das langersehnte Happy End bekomme? Der Zug ist schon seit Jahren abgefahren. Wieso sollte ich meine Verlobte verlassen für Hermine? Und überhaupt: hast du uns am Sonntag gesehen?"

Ginny nickte ernst. „Ja. Es war wie früher." Ron schaute sie an, als hätte sie einen zweiten Kopf bekommen. „Ich glaube kaum! Ich werde nicht wieder wie ein dummer Hund mit großen Augen hinter ihr her rennen!"

Ginny öffnete den Mund, aber Ron kam ihr zuvor. „Das löst alles mein Problem mit Kate nicht." Langsam trank Ginny einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr die Hochzeit erst einmal auf Eis legen, bis ihr mit den neuen Umständen besser klar kommt." Ihr war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie bereits davon ausging, dass Kate den Vertrag unterschreiben würde und Ron seine Wünsche hinten anstehen lassen würde.

Zweifelnd setzte sie hinzu. „Vielleicht ist ja alles gar nicht so schlimm. Schließlich wird alles heißer gekocht als gegessen."

Ron sah sie ernst an. Wenn Ginny schon Plattitüden nutzte, glaubte sie wohl kaum daran, dass noch etwas aus der Sache mit Kate würde.

Aber vielleicht steckte da auch nur der Wunsch dahinter, ihn mit Hermine zu verkuppeln. Und das war das Letzte, dass er wollte. Im Moment wollte er nicht einmal mehr mit ihr befreundet sein, geschweige denn mehr.


	9. Perfekte Beziehungen

9. Perfekte Beziehungen

„...und ich kann sofort anfangen!" Hermine kniete an Harrys Kamin und hatte den Kopf in die grünen Flammen gesteckt. Ashleys Kopf schwebte vor ihr.

„Das ist großartig, Schatz! Also scheint alles gut gegangen zu sein? Alles In Ordnung zwischen dir und deinen Freunden?" Ihr strahlendes Lächeln schwankte ein wenig. „Es ist besser gelaufen, als ich dachte. Harry hat mir wunderbar geholfen und Ginny ist ganz süß zu mir. Und die Party, die sie meinetwegen auf die Beine gestellt haben war auch toll. Es war wirklich schön alle wieder zu sehen!"

Ashley Kopf verschwand kurz, dann tauchte er wieder auf. „Schatz, das ist alles ganz aufregend, aber ich muss jetzt leider los. Der Dekan hat mich zum Essen eingeladen und ich will nicht zu spät sein. Aber du kannst mir ja alles ganz ausführlich am Wochenende erzählen, wenn du kommst!"

Es war albern, sie wusste es, aber sie war enttäuscht. Sie hatte ihm alles jetzt erzählen wollen. Aber er hatte ja recht: am Wochenende hatten sie noch genug Zeit. „Ja, klar – kein Problem! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß heute Abend!" Er lächelte sie noch einmal aufmunternd an. „Bis Samstag!" und damit war er verschwunden.

Er hatte nicht einmal auf eine Antwort von ihr gewartet. Hermine starrte in die leeren Flammen vor ihr ohne sie wahr zu nehmen.

Als sie zehn war, hatte sie gedacht, sie würde die Schule mit Auszeichnungen beenden, studieren und einen belesenen Mann kennen lernen. Sie würden gemeinsam Bücher lesen und stundenlang darüber würden beide eine akademische Laufbahn einschlagen und in einem kleinen Cottage leben und ein Kind bekommen. Ähnlich wie ihre Eltern. Natürlich würde sie mit ihrem Beruf nur kurz aussetzen.

Zwei Jahre später hatte sie eine völlig neue Welt kennengelernt. Alles war aufregend und neu. Aber sie hatte auch Ron kennengelernt und nachdem sie das erste Mal im Fuchsbau war, hatten ihre Zukunftspläne andere Formen angenommen. Sie würden irgendwie Voldemort überleben und mit Glück würde die gute Seite siegen. Dann würde sie studieren und für ihre Form von Gerechtigkeit kämpfen – auf ihre Art. Ihr Traummann, war kein belesener Theoretiker, im Gegenteil. Das kleine Cottage würde voll sein von einer lauten Bande rothaariger Kinder. Die eigenen und der obligatorische Haufen von Nichten und Neffen. Und Ron mittendrin.

Sie hatten Voldemort überstanden. Der Krieg war vorbei. Und trotzdem war alles anders gekommen.

Sie saß in Australien fest. Alles hatte sich wieder geändert und sie lebte plötzlich das Leben, dass sie sich mit zehn erträumt hatte.

So schnell war das natürlich nicht passiert. Ihr ging es damals wirklich schlecht. Nicht nur wegen der Panikattacken. Sie vermisste Ron und Harry. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich alleine. Dann lernte sie Charly von nebenan kennen. Charly war immer gut gelaunt, aber selten überdreht. Sie hatte sie zum Strand mitgenommen, wo sie Keanu kennen gelernt hatte. Der hatte sie zum Surfen überredet. Während sie auf dem Brett stand konzentrierte sie sich nur auf die Welle und das Gefühl dafür und vergaß für kurze Zeit alles andere.

Sie war jeden Tag am Strand. Und auf einer Party hatte Keanu sie geküsst. Sie war erschrocken gewesen. Aber er hatte sie nur traurig angelächelt und gemeint, dass er wüsste, das ihr Herz noch nicht so weit sei, er ihr aber gerne beim Heilen helfen wollte. Bei jedem anderen hätte sie es für den schrecklichsten Aufreißerspruch der Welt gehalten. Ihm nahm sie es ab. Und er hatte mehr als genug dunkler Momente mitbekommen. Er war nie zurückgeschreckt, sondern hatte sie immer nur gehalten.

Wenn er es für nötig hielt, schleppte er sie auf Parties und wenn er dachte, sie brauche Ruhe, lies er sie am Strand alleine entlang wandern. Immer in Rufnähe, falls sie ihn brauchte. Er war genau das, was sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt brauchte.

Dann war es ihr besser gegangen und sie hatten eine normale Beziehung führen können, basierend auf tiefem als sie an der Uni anfing und sie sich seltener sahen, brach alles auseinander. Es war merkwürdig. Sie wollte mit ihm zusammenziehen, aber er weigerte sich. Sie schafften es nicht die Beziehung auf den nächsten Level zu heben.

Dann zog sie auf den Campus und es dauerte nicht lange und sie trennten sich. Er war immer noch ihr bester Freund – auf gewisse Weise kannte er sie besser als Harry oder Ron.

Kurz darauf hatte sie Ashley kennen gelernt. Er hatte einen Kurs für Metaphysik gehalten. Sie hatte sich nur aus Neugierde eingeschrieben. Der Kurs passte nicht zu ihrer gewählten Laufbahn im Bereich Recht. Nach den Vorlesungen hatte sie ihn immer mit Fragen gedrängt. Er schien fasziniert zu sein und versuchte sie dazu zu überreden ihren Schwerpunkt zu ändern. Er sagte ihr, er hätte kaum eine Studentin gesehen, die solches Verständnis für die Materie aufwies. Sie hatte sich sehr geschmeichelt gefühlt. Ashley Langley war einer der brilliantesten Wissenschaftler ihrer Zeit.

Sie wechselte nicht ihren Themenschwerpunkt. Nachdem der Kurs zu Ende war, lud er sie zum Essen ein und eines führte zum anderen. Er war faszinierend - intelligent und weltmännisch. Er liebte guten Wein und gutes Essen. Las genauso gerne wie sie. Nur mit ihren Freunden und dem Surfen konnte er nichts anfangen. Keanu konnte ihn nicht ausstehen.

So hatte sie sich freitags und manchmal samstags mit ihren Freunden getroffen und die Sonntage mit Ashley verbracht. Sie zog irgendwann in die Wohnung neben ihm ein. Ihre Lebensgewohnheiten waren zu gegensätzlich als das sie wirklich eine Wohnung teilen konnten ohne sich auf die Nerven zu gehen. Aber so war es auch schön.

Dann hatte er den Ruf an die Stonhenge University in England bekommen und ihr freudestrahlend mitgeteilt, dass er sie mitnehme. Schliesslich hätte sie doch immer zurück gewollt.

Und hier war sie nun.

Sie führten eine harmonische Beziehung. Meist waren sie einer Meinung und wenn nicht, dann konnten sie darüber diskutieren und sich vernünftig einigen.

Ginny hatte sie gefragt, ob sie nicht lieber bei Ashley übernachten wolle – sie könne ja morgens und Abends zurückapparieren. „Ich kann nur schlecht schlafen, wenn ich mit dem Team unterwegs bin. Ich vermisse Harrys Gwühle."

Hermine konnte sich noch gut an die erste Zeit alleine in Australien erinnern. Sie hatte auch kaum schlafen können und hatte Harrys Gewühle und Rons Schnarchen vermisst. „Nein. Wir haben in Australien auch nicht zusammen gewohnt und eher selten zusammen übernachtet. Er ist so gar kein Morgenmensch und ich kann nicht länger als bis 9 Uhr im Bett bleiben."

Außerdem liebte sie ihr breites Bett, in dem sie Bücher und die Fernbedienungen für den Fernseher und die Stereo-Anlage unterbringen konnte. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass Ginny das ebenso wenig verstehen würde wie Ashley. Sie hatte sie auch so schön merkwürdig angesehen, dann aber mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint „Wenn ihr glücklich damit seid...!"

Hermine hatte die letzten Tage Harry und Ginny beobachtet. Die zwei Dickköpfe hatten es geschafft eine vollkommen harmonische Beziehung zu führen. Es war schwer in Worte zu fassen. Sie nahmen aufeinander Rücksicht, unterhielten sich wortlos und berührten sich immerzu. Und alles vollkommen unebwußt.

Eine der merkwürdigsten Dinge hatte sie am Abend zuvor beobachtet. Sie wollten Abendessen und keiner hatte Lust zu kochen oder noch einmal aus dem Haus zu gehen. Harry hatte mit zwei Preislisten gewedelt „Thai oder Pizza?" Da es Hermine egal war, hatte Harry zu Ginny geschaut. Hermine konnte schwören, dass der folgende Abtausch an Gesichtszuckungen eine vollständige Diskussion war. Am Ende reichte Harry ihr die Liste vom Italiener. Sie suchte sich eine Pizza aus und Harry bestellte für sie drei – ohne ein einziges Wort mit Ginny gewechselt zu haben.

Hermine war fasziniert. Es war niedlich, aber so eine Beziehung wäre nichts für sie. Dazu war sie viel zu bodenständig, rational. Sie war glücklich mit ihrer freieren Beziehung. Ash engte sie nicht ein. Sie konnte tun und lassen, was sie wollte.

Aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, dann sah sie, dass Ginny sich nicht eingeengt vorkam. Sie war vollkommen frei in ihren Entscheidungen. Harry unterstützte sie in allem. Wenn sie etwas aus Rücksicht zu ihm nicht machte, dann weil sie es nicht wollte.

„Hermine? Trinkst du einen Tee mit mir?" Hermine kniete noch immer vor dem heruntergebrannten Feuer. Mit einem Kopfschütteln versuchte sie wieder in die Realität zu kommen. „Ja, gerne!"

Langsam lief sie zur Küche. Sie würde nächste Woche in die Wohnung neben Ashs auf dem Campus ziehen und dann würde alles wieder seinen gewohnten Gang gehen.

Ginny goß ihr Tee ein und fragte nach dem Gespräch mit Kingsley. Die Aufregung von zuvor kam wieder auf und Hermine sprudelte nur so. „Das schreit nach mehr als Tee!" rief Ginny und holte eine Flasche Sekt aus dem Schrank. Sie öffnete sie und schenkte ein.

Hermine nippte an dem Glas. Sie war vollkommen zufrieden: sie hatte einen tollen neuen Job, sie konnte endlich ihren Beitrag zum Wiederaufbau leisten und sie saß hier mit ihrer ältessten Freundin um es zu feiern.

„Schade, das Harry Dienst hat!" seufzte sie als ihr doch noch ein Wehrmutstropffen einfiel. Ginny nickte und setzte hinzu „Und das Ron so ein sturer Idiot ist!" Hermine kicherte. „Dann ist ja alles beim Alten!"

Ginny stimmte in ihr Kichern ein. „Sag' mal, wie ist eigentlich euer Gespräch am Sonntag ausgegangen? Du hast ihm doch alles erzählt?" Ginny hatte gewußt, dass sie nicht von Ron erwarten konnte, dass er Hermine wieder in die Arme schloss – aber das er einfach verschwand, hätte sie auch nicht erwartet.

Hermine nickte. Nachdenklich schwenkte die das Glas. „Ja, ich habe ihm alles erzählt, aber wie es gelaufen ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich glaube er war etwas überfordert. Die Wahrheit hat ihm etwas den Wind aus den selbstgerechten Segeln genommen."

Ginny kicherte wieder. „Das Gesicht hätte ich gerne gesehen!" Hermine verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hätte gerne darauf verzichtet!"

Ginny sah konzentriert in ihr Glas als sie vorsichtig sagte. „Aber er hat auch ganz schön gelitten. Das vergißt er nicht so schnell!" Hermine sah sie erstaunt an. Ginny sah hoch. „Ach, komm schon Hermine! Jeder wußte, dass ihr zwei das perfekte Paar seit. Ich war damals so neidisch! Harry kam nicht in die Gänge und ihr zwei ward so...so...ich weiß nicht." Frustriert lies sie die Hände sinken.

„Genau das waren wir: so...so...keiner weiß, was! Als ich abreiste gab Ron mir einen Kuss und das machte dann insgesamt die beeindruckende Zahl von zwei Küssen in der gesamten Zeit, die wir uns kannten." Hermines Stimme klang ironisch.

„Nein, du verstehst das nicht! Erinnerst du dich noch an den 'Insomnia-Club'?" Wie hätte Hermine das vergessen können? Im Fuchsbau hatte keiner schlafen können. Im Laufe der Nacht waren alle irgendwann in der Küche gelandet. Dort hatten sie warme Milch, Tee oder Kakao getrunken, geredet oder einfach gemeinsam geschwiegen.

„Jedesmal wenn einer von euch beiden auftauchte, kam der andere binnen fünf Minuten auch. George war fest davon überzeugt, dass ihr zusmmen schlaft. Aber das war Blödsinn, dann wärd ihr ja nicht in die Küche gekommen. Es war ein wenig unheimlich und so...keine Ahnung."

Als Hermine sie nur ausdrucklos anstarrte, versuchte Ginny es noch einmal. „Ihr ward jede wache Minute zusammen. Und ihr habt euch beide dauern berührt. Euch war das alles gar nicht bewußt. Wenn einer von euch beiden doch einmal alleine war und begann ins Leere zu starren, dann kam der andere und ihr habt euch berührt und alles schien wieder in Ordnung zu sein. Ihr hattet diese Verbindung..."

Entschieden unterbrach Hermine Ginny. „Wenn wir eine 'Verbindung' gehabt hätten, dann hätte er ja merken müssen, dass was mit mir nicht in Ordnung war!"

Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf Ginnys Züge. „Der Fehler war, dass Ron nicht mehr aus dem Bauch heraus handelte. Da du nicht da warst, hatte sein Gehirn Zeit genug sich einzuschalten und da kam leider nur verletzter Stolz und Unsicherheit zur Geltung!"

Gedankenverloren sah Hermine aus dem Fenster in den dunklen Garten. Hatten sie eine solche Verbindung gehabt? Ähnlich wie die zwischen Harry und Ginny?

Dann riss sie sich aus den Gedannken. „Das ist müssig jetzt zu diskutieren. Ron wird bald heiraten und ich habe auch jemanden für den Rest meines Lebens gefunden. Ich hoffe nur, wir werden wieder Freunde!"

Ginny sah sie kurz Ernst an. „Wir werden sehen." Dann schwenkte sie ihr Glas und sagte Lachend: „jetzt erzähl mmir noch mal wie das mit dem Surfen ist!"


	10. Abendessen

_Harry Potter usw. gehören alle JKR oder wem sie ihn verkauft hatte.....mir nicht (sonst wäre der letzte Film besser ;-) )_

_

* * *

_10. Abendessen

„Ihr seit eine halbe Stunde zu spät!" zischte Ginny Ron an, sobald er aus dem Kamin stieg. Ihr Blick war panisch.

„Ich weiß! Glaub mir!" Ron war wütend. Kate war mit einer zweistündigen Verspätung nach Hause gekommen. Da hätten sie es noch locker schaffen können pünktlich zu Harry und Ginny zu kommen. Aber sie hatte dann noch eine Ewigkeit im Bad benötigt um sich 'zurecht' zu machen. Warum, überstieg sein Verständnis. Schliesslich machte sie sich nach Beendigung ihrer Arbeit auch immer zurecht. Außerdem ging es hier um ein Essen im engsten Freundeskreis, kein Wohltätigkeitsessen oder ähnlich Offizielles. Es war vollkommen egal, wie sie aussah – Hauptsache sie erschienen pünktlich.

Ginny hatte ihn mehrmals im Laufe der Woche darum gebeten pünktlich zu sein. Sie hatte irgendetwas extravagantes gemacht, dass man nicht warm halten konnte. Warum sie für ein Essen im engsten Freundeskreis allerdings etwas Extravagantes kochen musste, überstieg ebenfalls sein Verständnis.

Frauen!

Ginny war überhaupt schrecklich nervös wegen des Essens. Als wenn dieser Kerl von Hermine Wunderweißwas wollte sie auf den Typ Eindruck machen?

Kate trat hinter ihm aus dem Kamin. „Oh, Ginny - es tut mir sooo leid! Aber Giovanni hat ewig gebraucht, bis er das Licht richtig eingestellt hatte und dann habe ich meinen Portschlüssel verpasst. Es ist unglaublich, wie unflexibel diese Leute am Portschlüsselbüro sind. Die haben mich tatsächlich zwei Stunden warten lassen. Als wenn ich nicht genug Gold bei den Halsabschneidern lassen würde!"

Ginny rang sich ein Lächeln ab und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Dann drehte sie sich um und schoss ihrem Bruder noch einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Dann wollen wir mal keine Zeit mehr verschwenden!"

Gemeinsam liefen sie ins Esszimmer. Ron grüßte Harry. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck war eine Mischung aus Ärger und Panik. Ähnlich dem seiner Schwester. Das konnte ja heiter werden!

Mit einem Kopfnicken grüßte Ron auch Hermine. Sie hatte einen angespannten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Mann neben ihr schien sich zu langweilen. Ron konnte sich nicht ganz vorstellen, was in der letzten halben Stunden hätte passieren können, dass alle so angespannt waren.

Kate hatte das Zimmer betreten und zwitscherte ihre Entschuldigung erneut. Ron konnte den Blick, den Harry und Ginny austauschten nicht genau sehen, konnte sich aber vorstellen, dass er eine Menge Frustration enthielt.

Harry setzte sein offizielles Lächeln auf. „Ashley, das sind Kate und Ron. Ich denke, wir überspringen den Aperetif und fangen gleich mit dem Essen an." Während Ginny das Essen auftrug, musterte Ron Ashley. Er war...alt. Mindestens vierzig. Er hatte eine unbestimmte Ähnlichkeit mit Remus Lupin. Die selbe ruhhige gelehrte Art. Aber etwas störte Ron an ihm. Ron konnte es nicht ganz greifen, es war ein unbestimmtes Gefühl.

Kate plapperte unterdessen unbefangen vor sich hin. Wie immer. Sie war es gewohnt im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. „...unglaublich wie wenig Verständnis das Personal im Portschlüsselbüro für arbeitende Menschen hat! Als wenn ich nicht täglich bei ihnen ein- und ausgehen würde! Kaum ist man mal fünf Minuten zu spät, schon kann man zwei Stunden in der Warteschlange stehen!"

Ron war sich ziemich sicher, dass Kate in keiner Schlange gestanden hatte. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich in einem bequemen Sessel in der VIP-Lounge gesessen.

„Wenn ich kurz fragen darf: was machen sie denn beruflich?" Die Stimme des Mannes war angenehm. Er war es gewohnt zu sprechen und vor allem gehört zu werden. Kate starrte ihn erstaunt an. „Ich bin Modell. Sie haben mich sicher schon in Zeitschriften und der Werbung gesehen!"

Ashley lachte leise. „Wenn Sie nicht auf dem Magical Physics Journal abgebildet waren, dann bezweifle ich das." Ron sah Unsicherheit bei Kate aufflackern. Männer reagierten nicht so auf sie. Die meisten kannten sie. Und wenn nicht, lagen sie ihr nach Sekunden zu Füßen. Wer würde nicht gerne mit einem leibhaftigen Modell reden?

Ashley war weit entfernt davon ihr zu Füßen zu liegen. Er schien sie nur leidlich interessant zu finden. Kate beschloss wohl, er sei es nicht Wert mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu verschwenden und wandte sich Harry zu.

Nicht, das dieser mehr auf sie reagierte, aber er war schließlich Harry Potter. Ron musterte den älteren Mann neugierig. „Sie sind Metaphysiker? Über was genau forschen Sie denn?" Bewegung kam in das Gesicht des Mannes. Er strahlte geradezu von Innen als er begann zu erklären.

„Ich bin auf die bewegliche magische Materie spezialisiert. Also, die Materie die sich bewegt, sobald ein Zauber anfängt zu wirken."

Kate hatte ihm zugehört und fragte nun schnippisch: „Und wozu braucht man das?"

„Nun ja, mein Kind. Zum einen 'braucht' man gar nicht Forschen, aber dann säßen wir wohl alle noch auf Bäumen und hätten das Feuer noch nicht entdeckt. In meinem Fall hilft uns diese Forschung die Magie besser zu verstehen. Wie sie funktioniert und warum bestimmte Magie den Zauberer mehr Kraft kostet als andere."

Kate sah aus als hätte man sie geschlagen. Ron war sich sicher, dass kein Mann unter 80 sie jemals 'mein Kind' genannt hatte, ganz zu schweigen von seinem herablassenden Ton. Der gefiel Ron aber auch nicht. So wütend er auf Kate war, sie war schliesslich seine Verlobte.

Ron runzelte seine Stirn. „Sie meinen schwarze Magie? Wie untersuchen Sie die Materie denn?"Ashley schien erfreut über diese Frage. „Vieles ist pure Theorie. Berechnungen auf Grund von Beobachtungen. Aber vor kurzem ist uns ein Durchbruch gelungen auch praktische Experimente durchführen zu können. Uns ist es gelungen ein winziges Bischen dieser Materie zu isolieren und in einem Magnetfeld zu stabilisieren. Nun können wir unsere Messungen an der echten Materie durchführen!"

Hermine lächelte stolz „Ash hat auch Muggel-Physik studiert und hat nun beide Theorien verbunden. Er ist für den Heinrich-Riechrunkel-Preis vorgeschlagen." Ron wechselte einen Blick mit Harry und die zwei begannen zu Grinsen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen wandte Ron sich an Hermine. „Ich war schon bei Magmafeld planlos!" Hermine holte tief Luft. Sie wußte genau, dass Ron alles verstanden hatte. Aber Harry und Ron bauten ihr gerade eine Brücke. Es war wie damals in Hogwarts, wenn sie mal wieder stundenlang über ein Thema sprach und die zwei dabei einschläferte.

„Ich mach' euch beiden später eine Zeichnung!" Indigniert sah sie von Harry zu Ron und zurück und brach dann in Gelächter aus. Die drei Freunde und Ginny lachten gemeinsam. Nicht weil es besnders witzig war, mehr um das Gemeinschaftsgefühl zu geniessen.

Ashley machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass man über seine Arbeit lachte.

Kate versuchte sich wieder in das Gespräch zu bringen und wandte sich an Ashley. „Wie haben Sie Hermine eigentlich kennen gelernt? Ron hat gesagt, Hermine mache irgendetwas mit Recht?" Aber an Stelle von Ashley antwortete Harry. „Hermine hat sich schon immer für alles mögliche interessiert. Das einzige Problem war nur immer, dass sie nicht genug Zeit für alles hatte."

Hermine lachte wieder. „Aber dieses Mal habe ich keinen Zeitwandler benutzt!" Ron hob die Hand. „Aber hast du auch an so belanglose Dinge gedacht wie Schlafen und Essen?" Sein Augen glitzerten vergnügt.

Belehrend sah sie Ron an. „Aber natürlich! Ich habe einen Zeitplaner benutzt!" Wieder brachen die vier Schulfreunde in Gelächter aus. Kate und Ashley saßen etwas verkrampft dabei.

Aber so leicht gab Kate nicht auf. „Ach, ja. Manchmal wünschte ich, man könnte diese Zeitwandler kaufen. Aber dann wird der Alterungsprozess wiederum so beschleunigt, dass man sicher ganz schnell Falten bekommt. Und das Letzte, was eine Frau gebrauchen kann sind Falten!"

Kate wußte selbst wie oberflächlich das nun klang, aber sie war beleidigt. Ron ignorierte sie schon den ganzen Abend. Und alles nur wegen einer lächerlichen Verspätung! Was war denn an dem Essen hier so wichtig? Natürlich kannte sie all die Geschichten von Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger. Sie kannte sie schon länger, als sie Ron kannte.

Damals hatte sie die Geschichte als romantisch gesehen. Die Jugendfreunde, die gemeinsam mit Harry Potter für das Gute kämpften, sich verliebten und dann durch etwas furchtbar dramatisches getrennt wurden. Aber Ron hatte ihr erzählt, wie es wirklich war. Keine Romantik, keine Liebe – nur Freundschaft. Trotzdem, jetzt wo sie die zwei zusammen sah, kamen ihr Zweifel.

„Ich finden Frauen mit Falten interessant!" Kate wurde von Ashley höflicher Antwort aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Kate starrte erst ihn, dann Hermine fassungslos an. Falten? Ja, klar - deshalb war seine Freundin auch nur halb so alt.

Hermine hatte den Blick aufgefangen. Röte schoß ihr in die Wangen. Ashley hatte das alles beobachtet und setzt ungerührt hinzu: „Lebenserfahrung und Intelligenz haben nichts mit dem realen Alter einer Person zu tun. Es gibt Frauen, die mit 80 noch ein Verhalten wie ein unreifer Backfisch an den Tag legen."

So dumm war Kate auch nicht – sie erkannte, wenn man sie beleidigte."Das liegt wohl daran, dass die meisten Männer kleine Mädchen vor reifen Frauen bevorzugen!" Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich während ein süßes Lächeln ihren Mund umspielte.

„Noch jemand einen Nachschlag?"Ginny hatte wieder diesen nervösen Blick. Ron erbarmte sich. „Natürlich! Das Essen ist klasse!" Ginny lächelte ihn dankbar an. Hermine setzte nach und verwickelte Ginny in ein Gespräch über das Rezept.

Beim Nachtisch angelangt, hatten sie alle unverfänglichen Themen durch. Schweigen legte sich über den Tisch. Müde sahen Harry und Ginny sich an. Nie wieder! Der Blick war eindeutig!

„Kaffee oder Sherry?" Ginny stand schon wieder. Ashley wollte Sherry, die anderen Kaffee. Ginny verschwand Richtung Küche. Als Harry ihr folgen wollte, bat sie ihn den Sherry aus dem Arbeitszimmer zu holen.

Ron sprang auf. „Ich hole ihn. Hilf' du ruhig Ginny!" Schon fast im Laufschritt marschierte er zum Arbeitszimmer. Eine kurze Pause von dem anstrengenden Gespräch würde ihm gut tun. Im Arbeitszimmer angelangt, liess er sich erschöpft in den Arbeitssessel fallen. Er hörte wie sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete und schloß.

„Was eine Katastrophe!" Erstaunt drehte Ron sich um. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Hermine und sie begannen leise zu lachen. Sie lief die paar Schritte zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf die Kante. Dann schob sie etwas über den Tisch auf ihn zu. Als sie die Hand wegzog erkannte er einen eingepackten Schokofrosch.

Wie viele kleine und große Meinungsverschiedenheiten und Streitigkeiten hatten sie so beendet? Entschuldigt hatten sie sich fast nie beieinander, nicht mit Worten. Das war nie nötig gewesen.

Fast ohne darüber nachzudenken, nahm er den Frosch, packte ihn aus und biss die Hälfte ab. Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Musste er immer gleich alles in den Mund stecken? Ron wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Sonst wäre ich ja nicht ich – und so mochte sie ihn doch. Hermine zog die Augenbrauen kritisch nach oben. Ach, ja? Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht. Oh, ja!

Er reichte ihr die Überreste des Frosches. Stumm kauten sie zufrieden vor sich hin. Unbewußt zog Ron die Karte aus der Packung. Als er sah, wer es war, begann er schallend zu lachen. Er reichte Hermine die Karte und diese sah auf einen zwinkernden Harry hinab.

* * *

_Hallo noch ma! Ich habe mir dieses Jahr in der Adventszeit vorgenommen Freude unter die Leute zu bringen und zu jedem Advent eine Kurzgeschichte hoch zu laden. Die erste, 'Insomnia' ist schon da - die zweite 'Ungebührliches Verhalten sollte am Sonntag auch so weit sein._

_Also: viel Spaß!_


	11. Mittagessen

_wie immer ist alles nur geliehen und geklaut ..._

11. Mittagspause

„Hey, Hermine! Komm' mit uns essen!" Harry streckte seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. Hermine hob kaum den Kopf. „Keine Zeit!"

Harry trat nun doch durch die Tür. „Das Zeug hat jahrelang herumgelegen, da kann es doch noch eine Stunde warten." Hermine sah ihn entnervt an. Er setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

„Du hast recht! Und wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, habe ich Hunger!" Harry strahlte noch mehr. Das war leichter gegangen als er erwartet hatte. Zusammen liefen sie zu den Aufzügen und fuhren in das Dachgeschoss. Hier hatte man eine Art Dachgarten errichtet. Eine magische Kuppel schwebte über den Esstischen und zeigte jeden Tag strahlenden Sonnenschein.

„Harry! Hermine! Hier drüben!" Ron winkte ihnen von einem Platz am Rand der Kuppel zu. Als sie näher kamen erklärte er „Ich habe schon mal was zu Essen besorgt. Ihr habt ja ewig gebraucht." Hermine sah besorgt auf den Tisch. Erstaunt sah sie das Mineralwasser, den Salat mit Hühnchen und eine Schale mit Obstsalat neben zwei Tellern mit Auflauf und fetten Kuchenstücken.

Harry setzte sich und zog einen der Teller mit Auflauf heran. Das Ron Salat essen würde, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Aber das er so gedankenvoll war eigentlich auch nicht. Immer noch erstaunt setzte sie sich Ron gegenüber.

Ron schob sie einen Bissen seines Auflaufs in den Mund und fragte: „Und womit hast du angefangen?"

Frustriert spieste Hermine eine Cocktailtomate auf. „Ron, hast du immer noch nicht gelernt, dass man mit vollem Mund nicht spricht?" Ron grinste nur süffisant. Hermine seufzte. Manche Sachen würden sich eben doch nicht ändern. „Ich versuche einen Überblick zu bekommen. Die Rechte der Hauselfen hat man schon verändert. Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, keiner hat es den Elfe mitgeteilt." Sie sah in Richtung Essensausgabe. Misstrauisch musterte sie die alte Hexe an der Kasse. „Wer kocht hier eigentlich?"

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Keine Elfen, dafür ist das Essen zu schlecht!" Hermine schien zufrieden und konzentrierte sich wieder darauf den Salat zu erdolchen. „Ich habe kurz in die Wolfsrechte geschaut. Da hat sich scheinbar nichts geändert. Im Gegenteil scheinen sie noch schärfer zu sein als vor Voldemort."

Harry nickte. „Die Wölfe waren auf Voldemorts Seite. Zumindest die aus Greybacks Rudel und das waren die meisten. Und wer überlebt hat und nicht ins Ausland geflohen ist, steckt jetzt in Azkaban, oder lebt seit Jahren im Untergrund. Daher hat sich keiner wirklich für die Rechte der Werwölfe interessiert."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht aber nicht. Nach den aktuellen Gesetzen darf Teddy auf keine Zauberschule – er darf nicht einmal Magie erlernen. Und obwohl Remus und Tonks auf jeder Gedenktafel als Helden genannt werden, hätten sie nicht heiraten dürfen und schon gar kein Kind in die Welt setzen. Großbritannien hatte Dank Greyback die größte Werwolfspopulation Europas. Es muss noch mehr solcher Kinder geben. Die können nicht alle ignoriert werden. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch noch genug Werwölfe im Untergrund gibt. Da braucht nur ein zweiter Greyback auftauchen und wir haben den Ärger, den wir verdient haben!"

Harry nickte wieder. „Ich habe versucht mich durch das Wirrwarr von Aussagen zu kämpfen. Aber viel habe ich nicht herausfinden können, wie das damals wirklich war. Remus war doch längere Zeit bei den Wölfen als Spion. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass alle schlecht sind. Jedenfalls war Greyback der Anführer. Die Gründe, warum sich die einzelnen Leute sich ihm angeschlossen hatten sind meist ungerechte Behandlung und Ausgrenzung gewesen."

Ron fuchtelte mit der Gabel in der Luft. „Das Problem ist, dass kein Wolf Vertrauen in das Ministerium hat. Und Auroren bringen aus ihnen keine vernünftige Aussage heraus."

Hermine stocherte in ihrem Salat. „Hat Remus denn nichts hinterlassen?" Ein Schatten zog über Harrys Gesicht. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Ron. „Doch, aber nichts in dieser Richtung."

Frustriert piekste Hermine in ein Gurkenstück. „Habt ihr mal mit Lee und George gesprochen? Die hatten doch die Radiosendung und da war Remus doch regelmäßig dabei. Oder Mrs. Tonks?Irgendwer muss doch was wissen."

Verduzt sahen Ron und Harry sich an. Sie hatten damals recht schnell aufgegeben. Es hatte genug anderer Probleme gegeben, die leichter zu lösen waren. Daher hatten sie nie an die Möglichkeit gedacht in ihrem eigenen Familien- und Freundeskreis zu fragen.

Hermine legte die Gabel zur Seite und nahm sich den Obstsalat vor. „Jedenfalls ist das nicht das einzige Schlachtfeld. Die Zentauren sind scheinbar keinen Schritt weiter als vor dem Krieg. Die Wassermenschen existieren nach dem jetzigen Recht gar nicht. Sie haben eine niedrigere Stellung als Haustiere – die existieren nämlich in der Rechtsprechung. Die einzigen, die eine gute Regelung gefunden haben sind die Kobolde. Aber das war zu erwarten."

Sie seufzte. „Ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass es in Großbritannien keine Vampire mehr gibt – sonst haben wir ein echtes Problem! Ach, und Halbwesen, wie Hagrid sind Vogelfrei. Man könnte ihn einfach umbringen und keiner würde dafür ins Gefängnis gehen. Es ist gibt sogar ein richtiges Gesetz daür. Es stammt aus dem Jahre 1388 und keiner hat es in den letzten knapp 600 Jahren für nötig befunden das Gesetz zu ändern!"

Harry und Ron wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. „Schön, das du wieder da bist!" sagte Harry dann. Hermine sah grinsend aus dem Fenster. „Das finde ich auch!"

Dann wurden ihre Augen groß. „Jungs, ist das normal, dass da ein Hase einen Hirschen jagt?" Ron drehte sich um. Auf der idyllischen Sommerwiese, die man durch die magische Kuppel zu sehen meinte, jagte tatsächlich ein Hase einen ausgewachsenen Hirschen. Er wandte sich wieder Hermine zu. „Sei mal froh. Neulich hat sich ein Spaßvogel an den Illusionen vergriffen und man hat hier lauter Hasen beim...äh...Hasenmachen sehen können."

Hermine sah die zwei jungen Männer kritisch an. „Und ihr zwei wisst gar nichts darüber?" Harry und Ron sahen sie unschuldig an. „Nein, wieso sollten wir?"

Die drei sahen sich kurz an und lachten dann. „Und, Hermine, wie sind deine Kollegen?" Ron wollte gar nicht weiter auf ihr kleines Hobby eingehen.

„Ehrlich? Wenn sie auch nur einen Pfifferling Wert wären, gäbe es das ganze Chaos gar nicht. Keiner von denen hat ein ersthaftes Interesse daran etwas zu ändern. Ich habe das Gefühl, die Abteilung war eine gute Chance bezahlt zu faulenzen. Und das sind die besseren meiner Kollegen. Es gibt auch immer noch die, die gerne Voldemorts Ansichten durchsetzen würden."

Sie hatte versucht die Kollegen so gut es ging zu ignorieren, aber sie regte sich jedesmal auf, wenn einer von ihnen ihr auch nur auf zwei Schritte zu nahe kam.

„Du musst mit Kingsley reden. Versuche dir einen guten Stab zusammen zu stellen – wenn es sein muss aus anderen Abteilungen. Versuche die schlimmsten versetzen zu lassen und die anderen beschäftige mit Recherchen oder ähnlich langweiligen und langwierigen arbeiten. Das haben wir damals mit den Abeilungen so gemacht, die jetzt funktionieren." Harry konnte ein Lied von unmotvierten Mitarbeitern singen.

Hermine stöhnte. „Lass mich raten, wo ihr die Schlimmsten hinversetzt habt: Abteilung für das Recht magischer Geschöpfe?" Betroffen sah Harry sie an. Er konnte sich tatsächlich daran erinnern, mehrere Leute in diese Abteilung versetzt zu haben. Das schien eine der Abteilungen, wo sie am wenigsten Schaden anrichten konnten.

Hermine nickte düster. „Ich werde Kingsley um einen Termin bitten."

Schweigend aßen sie einen Moment weiter. Dann begann Ron unruhig zu werden. „Äh, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich soll dich und Ashley zu der nächsten Party von George und Lee einladen. Nächsten Samstag. Allerdings...die Parties von den beiden sind immer etwas...laut." endete er unglücklich.

Harry grinste. „Was Rons sagen will: es wird Unmengen Alkohol geben, laute Musik und es werden immer die neuesten Produkte aus Georges Laden an den Gästen getestet. Ohne Vorwarnung! Die Party auf der die Hälfte der Gäste für vier Stunden in Tiere verwandelt waren ist eine Legende!"

Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Nur um sicher zu gehen. Wir sind eingeladen, aber ich sollte Ash lieber zu Hause lassen? Wolltet ihr das damit sagen?" Die zwei Männer sahen sie peinlich berührt an. Mit roten Ohren sprach Ron dann zuerst wieder. „Wenn es dich beruhigt: Kate wird gar nicht mehr eingeladen."

Erstaunt sah Hermine ihn an. „Und das kam – wie?" Harry begann zu lachen. „Weil sie auf der ersten und letzten Party auf der sie war einen Riesenaufstand geprobt hatte, weil ihre Haare lila wurden und in Stacheln von ihrem Kopf abstanden. Das ist natürlich alles innerhalb von wenigen Stunden weg gewesen, aber sie hat gekeift wie ein altes Fischweib. Mann, ich habe George noch nie so sauer gesehen. Er hat sie kurzerhand rausgeschmissen."

„Das war nicht so lustig! Sie verdient ihr Geld mit ihrem Aussehen. Und wenn sie wegen so einem Blödsinn einen Job verliert, büst sie mehr Geld ein als George in einer Woche im Laden einnimmt." Ron sprang zur Verteidigung seiner Verlobten ein.

Harry sah ihn immer noch lachend an. „Doch es war lustig! Und das weißt du ganz genau!" Ron hatte schon den Mund geöffnet und nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, wollte er Harry bestimmt nicht Recht geben, da unterbrach Hermine das Geplänkel.

„Ash geht sowieso nie auf Parties. - Also, wo findet das Ganze statt?"

Ron warf Harry noch einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Hermine. „George und Lee finden es lustig ihre Gäste mit einer Schnitzeljagd zuerst durch das ganze Land zu jagen. Aber Harry bekommt immer einen Portschlüssel – daher treffen wir uns immer bei ihm."

Erstaunt sah Hermine zu Harry. „Wie kommt das denn?" Mit einem arroganten Gesichtsausdruck erklärte Harry „Da ich der Retter des magischen Großbritanniens bin, ist das ja wohl das mindeste, was ich erwarten kann."

Hermine sah ihn ironisch an. „Ja, klar – und was ist nun der wahren Grund?"

Trocken antwortete Harry. „Ich bin immer noch stiller Teilhaber des Ladens und daher werde ich über alle Veranstaltungen der Firma informiert. Und da George die Parties immer als Werbeveranstaltungen deklariert..."

Hermine grinste. „Prima, dann bin ich Samstagabend bei euch!"

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird es spannender..._


	12. Frohe Neuigkeiten

_Alles nur geliehen...außer dem Plot, der ist ganz alleine MEIN!_

12. Frohe Neuigkeiten

Am Samstagabend saß Ron schon kauend auf dem Sofa in Ginny und Harrys Wohnzimmer als Hermine eintraf.

„Was kaust du denn schon wieder?" fragte sie zur Begrüßung. „Einen wunderschönen Abend auch Ihnen Miss Granger! Ich hoffe sehr es geht ihnen gut!" antwortete Ron geziert. Dann antwortete er in normalem Tonfall. „Kekse. Hatte noch kein Abendessen."

Eigentlich hatte er freiwillig auf das Abendessen verzichtet, weil er nicht in der Laune war alleine in seiner Küche aufgewärmten Eintopf seiner Mutter zu essen. Auf der Party gab es sicher was zu Knabbern.

Hermine sah sich um. „Sind die zwei fertig?" - „Glaube schon. Sie tuscheln schon seit einiger Zeit in der Küche und denken, ich höre sie nicht."

In diesem Moment kamen Ginny und Harry aus der Küche. Sie sahen aufgekrazt aus als sie Hermine begrüßten. Dann sahen sie sich kurz an. Harry holte tief Luft.

„Jetzt wo du hier bist, möchten wir euch beiden etwas erzählen." Harry sah wieder nervös zu Ginny. Die fiel ein. „Eigentlich wollten wir es euch schon bei dem Abendessen letzte Woche erzählen, aber das war dann ja nichts." Sie sah Ron finster an.

„Aber nun können wir ja." Brachte Harry Ginny wieder zum Punkt. Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Also, wir werden heiraten."

Hermine freute sich für ihre Freunde, aber Ron sprach ihr aus der Seele als er sagte."Wurde aber auch Zeit!"

Merkwürdigerweise sahen die zwei immer noch nervös aus. Ginny hatte ganz rote Wangen bekommen und Harry sah zu Boden. Dann sah er auf und ein Strahlen brach auf seinen Zügen aus. „Die eigentliche Neuigkeit ist auch eher der Zeitpunkt. Wir werden in 3 Wochen heiraten."

Hermine und Ron sahen sich fragend an. Ginny begann zu kichern. „Mach's doch nicht so dramatisch, Harry! Also, ich will heiraten, bevor man was sieht. Ich bin schwanger!"

Ron gab ein merkwürdiges Quieken von sich und Hermines Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Ein Baby? Dann quiekste sie „Oh, Ginny! Ein Baby – wie wunderbar!" Sie fiel Ginny um den Hals. Hermine hatte das merkwürdige Bedürfnis auf und ab zu hüpfen. Eigentlich war sie ja- kein Kreisch-Hüpf-Girlie, aber: ein Baby!

Ron stand da und schaute Harry immer noch fassungslos an. Harry sah mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Verschämtheit auf die zwei Frauen. „Wow, ich werde Onkel!" Harry sah Ron grinsend an.

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass du bereits zweimal Onkel bist, oder?" Endlich kam Leben in Ron. „Aber doch nicht von euch beiden! Das ist was ganz anderes als Bill." Er schlug Harry auf den Rücken und umarmte dann Ginny, da Hermine gerade Harry um den Hals fiel.

„Das wird Bill sicher freuen, Brüderchen!" Ron grinste auf Ginny herab. „Ach, komm Schwesterchen, du weißt, was ich meine!" Als Antwort strahlte sie ihn nur an.

Harry schob Hermine von sich. „Aber das ist noch nicht alles." Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. Was konnte denn jetzt noch kommen?

Ron starrte Ginny entsetzt an. „Es werden Zwillinge?" Ginny schlug ihm auf die Brust. „Nein, du Idiot!"

Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Also, wir möchten, dass ihr zum einen unsere Trauzeugen seid und zum anderen wollten wir fragen, ob ihr die Taufpaten werden wollt."

Hermine sah mit offenem Mund von Harry zu Ginny. Dann mit großen Augen zu Ron. Trauzeuge – warum nicht - aber Taufpate? Mit Ron zusammen? Das würde sie auf immer aneinander ketten. Ob sie das wollten oder nicht. Waren sie schon so weit? Sie redeten wieder miteinander und versuchten so zu tun, als wäre alles wie früher, aber sie wußte genau, dass das nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis alles wieder eskalierte.

Ron sah sie an und seine Gedanken waren absolut leer. Taufpate? Mit Hermine? Was dachten die zwei sich dabei? Nur weil er wieder mit ihr redete und sie sich nicht an den Kragen gingen, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie zusammen für ein Kind sorgen könnten.

Natürlich waren die Zeiten anders – wahrscheinlich würden sie nie für das Kind sorgen müssen, aber hier ging es um Harry. Er war immer noch ein Ziel für alle möglichen Irren, die ihn unter der Erde sehen wollten.

Hermine sah ihn immer noch an. Was zum Henker sollte er denn sagen? Wenn sie ablehnten wären Harry und Ginny schwer betroffen. Aber zusagen? Er sah plötzlich wieder Hermine vor sich, wie sie Dominique im Arm gehalten hatte. Er hatte das Bedürfnis dieses Bild fest zu halten. Er wolte...Nein! Das wollte er nicht! Ganz und gar nicht! Das hatte er vor Jahren zurück gelassen! Kate! Kate war die potentielle Mutter seiner Kinder...wann auch immer das sein würde.

Er räusperte sich. „Äh, klar, gerne. Aber wenn euch was passiert und ihr uns mit dem Kind alleine lasst, dann werde ich auf Händen und Knien den Verbotenen Wald nach dem Auferstehungsstein absuchen und euch zurückholen um euch die Hölle heiß zu machen."

Ginny und Harry sahen nun erwartungsvoll zu Hermine. „Oh, ich werde Ron helfen...den Stein zu suchen und euch die Hölle heiß zu machen." Grinste sie.

Die werdenden Eltern sahen sich erleichtert an. Es war ihnen wichtig gewesen, dass ihre besten Freunde diesen Platz in ihrem und dem Leben ihres Kindes einnahmen. Harry hatte ihnen immer mit seinem Leben vertraut. Wer wäre also besser dafür geeignet. Trotzdem wußten sie, was sie von den beiden verlangten. Aber sie hatten Hoffnung, dass Ron und Hermine ihre Frendschaft wieder in den Griff bekamen.

„Sollten wir nicht darauf anstoßen?" fragte Hermine. Sie hatte die gute Laune von vorher wieder gefunden. „Aber sicher! Wir haben schon alles vorbereitet." Harry schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und vier Gläser und eine Flasche Champagner erschienen vor ihnen.

Harry schenkte ein. Glücklich stießen er und Ginny mit ihren Freunden an. Ron und Hermine hatten gemischtere Gefühle, machten aber gute Miene zum weniger guten Spiel.

„Wie habt ihr euch denn die Hochzeit vorgestellt?" Hermine versuchte die Stimmung ungezwungen zu halten. Ginny begann sofort zu erzählen. Sie wollten im Fuchsbau im Kreis der engsten Freunde heiraten. Da das Wetter wohl auch noch in drei Wochen einigermaßen warm wäre, hätten sie nicht so viele Probleme mit großen Wetterzaubern, die nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden. Denn die Presse wollten sie erst hinterher informieren. Sonst würde die Hochzeit ein einziger Alptraum werden. „Mom hat mir ihr Kleid gezeigt. Mit ein wenig Änderungen passt es und sieht auch ganz schön aus. Ich hoffe, es bringt uns Glück. Die zwei sind schließlich schon über 30 Jahre glücklich verheiratet!"

Aus Ginny trof das Glück aus jeder Pore. Sie hatte alles, was sie sich je erträumt hatte. „Hörst du mit dem Quidditch auf?" Ron sah sie fragend an. „Ja, aber Gwen hat mir schon einen Job für nachher angeboten. Im Trainingsbereich."

„Ich werde auch kürzer treten." verkündete Harry. „Ich werde den leitenden Posten annehmen, den Kingsley mir schon seit Jahren anbietet. Aber bisher hatte ich auf die ganze Papierarbeit keine Lust. Aber so kann ich zumindest meistens pünktlich zu Hause sein." Ginny sah ihn ernst an. „Und es ist ungefährlicher!"

Ron nickte. Ja, das hatte er auch für die Zeit nach der Heirat geplant gehabt. Kingsley hatte ihnen beiden schon vor zwei Jahren die leitenden Ppositionen im Aurorenbüro angeboten. Aber sie waren beide noch nicht bereit auf die Arbeit auf der Straße zu verzichten. Nun ja, er würde wohl noch ein paar Jahre länger hinter dunklen Zauberern herjagen und sich vor grünen Blitzen ducken.

Plötzlich überkam ihn Neid. Harry hatte mal wieder alles, was er sich erträumt hatte! Dann rüttelte er sich selber aus dem Gedanken. Das war damals idiotisch und war heute nicht intelligenter. Harry hatte eine miese Kindheit gehabt und wenn er nun endlich seine eigene Familie haben sollte, dann war das nur ein kleiner Ausgleich zu allem, was er verpasst hatte.

Außerdem ging es ihm selber gut. Nur weil seine Verlobte im Moment noch keine Kinder wollte, würde das auf jeden Fall noch kommen.

„Seit ihr nicht nervös wegen des Babys" Hermine klang fast so als wäre sie selber nervös. „Natürlich! Ich bin geradezu panisch! Aber ein wenig Praxis hatten wir ja schon mit Teddy. Aber trotzdem: ein Kind erziehen und eigene Entscheidungen fällen....Horror. Aber dann ist es auch wunderbar!" Harry sah genau so aus: panisch und glücklich gleichzeitig. Es war ein merkwürdiger Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wow!" entfuhr es Hermine. Das Pärchen lächelte und Ginny meinte „Das trifft es ziemlich genau!"

„Also, dann auf James Sirius Potter!" Ron fing an zu lachen. „Da bist du ja ganz schon voreilig. Was ist denn wenn es eine Lily Molly wird?" Harry grinste „Bei deiner Familientradition? Nie!!"

Sie stießen noch einmal an. Ginny nibbte nur vorsichtig an ihrem Glas und jetzt fiel Hermine auch auf, dass sie auch bei den anderen Gelegenheiten, wo sie zusammen getrunken hatten immer nur genibbt hatte. Jetzt fielen ihr auch andere Kleinigkeiten auf, die ihr zuvor nicht aufgefallen waren.

„Solltest du dann heute auf die Party gehen? Ist das nicht zu viel für dich?" Ron sah seine kleine Schwester streng an. „Nun mach aber mal halblang! Ich bin schwanger, nicht krank! Und wenn das Baby erst mal da ist, werde ich sicher auf viele Parties verzichten müssen, da werde ich nicht vorher schon damit anfangen!"

Die zwei Geschwister sahen sich wütend an. Harry legte Ginny den Arm um die Schultern. „Keine Angst, Ron! Ich passe schon auf, dass sie es nicht übertreibt!" Ginny blitze nun Harry wütend an. „Was soll das wieder heißen?"

Ron sah zu Hermine und meinte nur „Bei ihr liegt das jedenfalls nicht an der Schwangerschaft." Ginny hob ihren Zauberstab und sah ihn drohend an. „Ihr zwei haltet jetzt besser die Klappe – sonst wird keiner von EUCH beiden auf die Party gehen. Und was kann nicht alles passieren, wenn ich niemanden habe, der auf mich aufpasst."

Damit drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und lief zum Kamin, auf dessen Sims eine Postkarte stand. „Und jetzt sollten wir uns beeilen, sonst geht gar keiner!" Sie nahm die Karte und hielt sie ausgestreckt vor sich. Als alle drei einen Finger auf die Karte legten, begann sich alles zu drehen und sie waren verschwunden.

* * *

_Nächstes Mal geht es zur Party - endlich :-)_

_Alle Adventsgeschichtenleser von mir: die Woche war die Hölle vor Weihnachten....daher kam ich zu gar nichts. Sorry!_

_Bis nächste Woche!  
_


	13. Party Time!

_Frohe Weihnachten an alle!!!_

_Und auch dieses Jahr lagen ncht die Rechte für das Harry Potter Universum unter dem Weihnachtsbaum...also gehört mir immer noch nichts....Mist!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

13. Party Time!

Hermine stand auf einem Couchtisch, einen Arm um Ginny, den anderen um George gelegt und sang aus vollem Hals „Gimme, gimme a man after midnight".

Das ganze hatte fünf Minuten zuvor begonnen als ein alter ABBA-Song gespielt wurde. Hermine und Ginny hatten sich angesehen und angefangen mitzusingen. Den Sommer, den sie zusammen eingeschlossen in Grimmauld Place verbracht hatten, hatte Hermine einige CDs dabei gehabt und die zwei Mädchen hatten oft zusammen Musik gehört. Dabei waren auch die ABBA-CDs gewesen. Manchmal war Tonks gekommen und sie hatten zu dritt Musik gehört und über Jungs geredet.

George und Lee hatten die zwei Mädchen singen gesehen und sie auf den Couchtisch gezogen und zu viert hatten sie angefangen eine perfekte Show zu machen. Das hatte wunderbar zu Georges neuer Produktlinie 'Back to the 70ies' gepasst. Zur Serie gehörten Party-Drinks, die Afro-Look und Kotteleten, Oberlippenbart und Rastas erscheinen ließen. Es gab auch Brillen, die jeden, den man damit betrachtete in Hippie-Klamotten zeigten. Die Dekoration des Raumes an diesem Abend war schrill: von der Decke hingen Discokugeln und wildgemusterte Tapeten hingen an den Wänden. Aus den unsichtbaren Lautsprechern dröhnte Discomusik oder eben ABBA.

Hermine hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so amüsiert. Das lag vielleicht auch daran, dass sie schon lange nicht mehr so viel getrunken hatte. George und Lee hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie immer ein volles Glas in der Hand hatte.

Die Show wurde mit „Thank you for the Music" beendet und die vier hüpften lachend vom Tisch. Die Ramones schrillten nun aus den unsichtbaren Lautsprechern.„Hey Agnetha!"

Ron grinste sie an und drückte ihr ein volles Glas in die Hand. Er war positiv überrascht, wie unverkrampft Hermine Spaß hatte. Wie oft hatte sie auf Parties im Gemeinschaftsraum die Stimmung gedrosselt. Sie war viel lockerer geworden.

„Woher kennst du denn ABBA?" Ron schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf. „Du traust mir aber gar nichts zu. Ich habe auch eine Allgemeinbildung. Traurig, was du von meiner Bildung hälst, wo wir doch auf der gleichen Schule waren!" Sie stieß ihn mit der Schulter an.

„Naja, man braucht immer jemanden für die Statistik am unteren Ende, sonst wirkt man nicht glaubwürdig." Ron griff sich an sein Herz. „Au! Das trifft mich tief!" Hermine musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Gott, und das ist ein Auror! Und auch noch ein Kriegsheld – unglaublich, was heutzutage diesen Titel erhällt!"

Ron zwinkerte ihr zu. „Verat's nicht weiter – alles erlogen wegen der Mädels!" Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Das hat ja dann gut geklappt – schließlich hast du deine eigene Fleur abbekommen."

Ron kniff die Augen zusammen. Was sollte das heißen?

„Hey, ihr zwei Hübschen, ihr wollt doch nicht etwa streiten? Make love - not war, meine Kinder!" George legte je einen Arm um die Beiden. Er schob sie in Richtung Tanzfläche. „Tanzt, meine Süßen, tanzt!" Hermine und Ron sahen sich misstrauisch an als George wieder verschwand. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Leute damals so geredet haben." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „George lebt in seiner eigenen Welt"

Sie standen am Rande der Tanzfläche und sahen sich nun unbehaglich an. Dann zuckte Hermine mit der Schulter und begann zu tanzen. Ron wollte nicht unhöflich sein und sie einfach stehen lassen, also begann auch er zu tanzen.

Er fühlte sich unbehaglich dabei. Genau wußte er auch nicht, was es war. Aber mit ihr zu tanzen erschien ihm zu freundschaftlich. Er fühlte sich nicht jedesmal, wenn er sie sah als müsse er sofort auf sie losgehen, aber sie waren noch weit entfernt unbeschwert miteinander umzugehen. Dieses Mal war es nicht mit einem Schokofrosch getan. Sie hatten noch einiges zu klären.

Nach einigen Minuten bekam der Alkohol aber die Überhand und das Unbehagen verschwand fast vollständig. Erinnerungen an die Freundschaft, die sie einmal hatten drangen in den Vordergrund. Ron begann einige gewagtere Schritte. Hermine folgte. Fröhlich drehten sie sich, machten Ausfallschritte und hatten einfach Spaß.

Ron merkte, wie die Stimmung zwischen ihnen langsam umschlug von fröhlich ausgelassen zu etwas prickelnderem. Dann wurde der Glamrock von einer Ballade abgelöst. Das Prickeln nahm schlagartig zu. Ron sah Hermine an, dann zog er sie an sich. Er wollte sich selbst beweisen, dass es nichts bedeutete. Schließlich war er seit Jahren über Hermine paar Hormone, die gerade Amok liefen würde er ja wohl in den Griff bekommen!

Sie passte genau unter sein Kinn. Erinnerungen fluteten sein Gehirn. Wie oft hatte er sie in den letzten Wochen vor ihrer Abreise gehalten? Sein Körper erinnerte sich gut daran und reagierte wie immer. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Seine Haut prickelte an den Stellen, an denen sie sich berührten. Das kannte er alles. Er war kein Teenager mehr. Natürlich reagierte sein Körper mit all dem Alkohol auf eine attraktive Frau. Aber da war noch mehr. Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, der Wärme, das rein gar nichts mit irgendwelchen körperlichen Aspekten zu tun hatte. Das war eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen. Er bewies sich hier gar nichts. Höchstens, dass er zu viel getrunken hatte und melancholisch wurde.

Jetzt war es auch schon egal. Er schloss die Augen und zog sie enger an sich. Und es fühlte sich alles zu gut an, als dass er sich jetzt dagegen wehren wollte. Ron hoffte nur, dass er morgen all das wieder in der hintersten Ecke verschließen konnte, da wo es die letzten Jahre eingeschlossen war.

Hermine schmiegte sich an Ron. Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Das war gar nicht gut. Ihre Welt war kurz davor wieder auseinander zu brechen, sie fühlte es in sich flattern. Und das hier brachte sie wieder viel zu weit in ihre Vergangenheit zurück. Die Vergangenheit, die sie endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte. Aber sie wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben.

Die Schulmädchenschwärmerei für Ron war von Anfang an albern gewesen. Sie hatte sie vor Jahren begraben. Und nun lag sie in seinen Armen und hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, weil ihr Herz so raste, dass ihr Kopf schwirrte. Sie hatte eine Beziehung, sie liebte Ash!

Gerade als Hermine sich von ihm lösen wollte, begann er kleine Kreise mit seinem Daumen an ihrem Nacken zu ziehen. Ihre Gedanken schwammen ineinander. Sie vergaß ganz, dass sie eigentlich Abstand zwischen sich und Ron bringen wollte und lehnte sich noch mehr an ihn.

Es war vielleicht keine gute Idee, aber es fühlte sich zu gut an, um sich dagegen zu wehren.

Die Musik wechselte wieder. Gloria Gaynors „I will Survive" begann. Sie lösten sich gleichzeitig von einander. Ein ironisches Lächeln legte sich auf Hermines Züge. Der Klassiker – 'I will survive' hatte sie auf jeder Party auf der sie war an Ron erinnert. Und das Lied lief auf jeder Party.

Die zwei sahen sich einen Moment an. Dann räusperte Ron sich. „Willst du was trinken?" Sie nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie zu der kleinen Bar. Sie bemühten sich beide darum Abstand zu halten. Obwohl Ron sich eingestehen musste, dass er nichts lieber tun würde als sie wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen. Die Luft zwischen ihnen war wie aufgeladen.

Seamus stand an der Bar. Während Ron zwei Cocktails bestellte, begann Hermine mit Seamus ein Gespräch. Sie traute sich selber nicht über den Weg. Nicht mit dem ganzen Alkohol in ihrem Blut. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsse ersticken, so sehr sehnte sie sich zurück in Rons Arme. Aber das war nicht real. Im nüchternen Zustand würde sie das alles bitter bereuen. Sie würde nicht fremdgehen, nur weil ein alter Schwarm von ihr wieder aufgetaucht war.

Sie ging Ron für den Rest der Nacht aus dem Weg. Und versuchte sich zügig auszunüchtern, indem sie nur noch Saft trank. Aber sie konnte es nicht unterbinden, dass ihre Augen ständig nach ihm suchten. Und nach der Häufigkeit mit der sich ihre Augen trafen, machte er das gleiche. Ihr Herz setzte jedes Mal kurz aus. Die Spannung war sogar zu spüren, wenn sie an entgegengesetzten Ende des Raumes waren.

Als Ginny zu ihr kam um sich zu verabschieden, schloss sie sich den beiden an. Mit der Ausrede, sie würde sich splinchen, wenn sie alleine apparierte, nahmen sie sie mit. Sie hatte die erstbeste Gelegenheit genutzt, der unerträglichen Spannung zu entkommen.

Ron beobachtete wie Hermine mit seiner Schwester und Harry verschwand. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihm aus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch seinem inneren Drängen nachgegeben hätte und doch noch etwas versucht hätte.

Den ganzen Abend hatte er sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Es lies ihn einfach nicht los. Er konnte das Gefühl, dass sie in ihm ausgelöst hatte nicht abschütteln. Ihre Blicke trafen sich häufig über die Köpfe anderer Gäste hinweg und heizten seine Hormone wieder an. Er war sich sicher, dass es ihr genauso ging.

Erinnerungen, die er vergraben hatte, kamen wieder zu Tage. All die kleinen Hinweise, die ihm damals die Gewissheit gegeben hatten, dass sie ihn wollte und nicht Krum, McLaggen oder Harry. Und er war sich sicher gewesen. Nur als sie nicht wieder zurückkam, hatte er geglaubt das alles falsch interpretiert zu haben. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte sich alles eingebildet. Enttäuschung und Wut hatten alles verzerrt.

Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder daran, wie sie ihn damals angesehen hatte. Wie sie immer für ihn dagewesen war. So wie sie ihn jetzt gerade angesehen hatte. Es war real gewesen, er hatte sich nichts eingeredet. Jetzt war es nur der Alkohol und Melancholie, aber damals war es Wirklichkeit gewesen und er hatte es verspielt. Er hatte sein Unsicherheiten wieder Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Warum war er damals nicht zu ihr gereist? Dann wäre alles anders gekommen.

Er hatte heute Abend nicht nur Hermine beobachtet. Ron hatte auch Harry und seine Schwester vor Augen gehabt. Die zwei hatten heute wieder einen ihrer Seifenblasentage. Zumindest nannte Ron sie so. Die zwei waren so ineinander vertieft, dass sie nur bedingt von der Außenwelt gestört wurden. Jeder konnte die Liebe in Harrys Augen sehen, wenn er Ginny ansah. Ginny, die sein Baby trug. Seine Familie.

Ron war ein Experte, was Neid anbelangte. Er hatte das Gefühl zu neuen Höhen gebracht. Es war schwer gewesen, als Harry und Ginny sich näher kamen, während Hermine einfach verschwunden war. Trotzdem hatte auch er sehen können, wie viel Kraft es Harry und Ginny gekostet hatte diese Beziehung zu haben. So wie sie war, basierte sie auf Vertrauen und Freundschaft. Ginny hatte Harry nach und nach aus seinem Gefühls-Schneckenhaus geholt, immer bereit ihn zu stützen. Immer in der Gefahr, dass Harry alles zu viel wurde und einfach ging.

Und Ron wußte, wie man sich fühlte, wenn eine solche Beziehung nicht funktionierte. Er hatte eine einfachere. Er wußte, er würde ohne Kate wunderbar leben können. Mit ihr war es einfach nur schöner. Sie verstanden sich, aber drängten sich nicht über irgendwelche inneren Grenzen hinaus. Das war ihm auch recht so. Nicht jeder war für eine solche alles oder nichts Beziehung geschaffen.

Entschlossen verabschiedete er sich von einigen Bekannten und apparierte nach Hause.

* * *

_Kurz: ABBA ist so bekannt, dass sollten auch Zauberer und Hexen mitbekommen haben...._


	14. Katerstimmung

**FROHES NEUES JAHR!!**

_Auch 2010 bin ich nicht JKR und daher gehören alle Rechte nicht mir....seufz..._

_

* * *

_

14. Katerstimmung

Hermine saß mit Ashley am Küchentisch in ihrer Wohnung. Toast, Marmelade, Eier und Kaffee standen auf dem Tisch. Sie frühstückten immer Sonntags zusammen.

„Wie war die Party gestern? Hast du dich amüsiert?" Ashley schielte mit einem Auge schon auf das Wissenschaftsmagazin, dass er mitgebracht hatte. Hermine schien heute morgen unegwöhnlich still und in sich gekehrt.

Jetzt sah sie von ihrem Marmeladentoast auf. „Die Party war nett. George ist auf seinem Gebiet ein wahrer Genie. Wenn er sich der Wissenschaft zugewandt hätte, dann wäre er sicher midenstens so gut wie du!"

Ashley mochte es nicht, wenn sie andere mit ihm verglich. Und war dieser George nicht ein Scherzartikelhersteller? Er stach heftiger in die Rühreier. Seit sie in England waren, iritierten ihn ihre Freunde immer mehr. In Australien war das nie so gewesen.

„Oh, die eigentliche Neuigkeit habe ich ja noch gar nicht erzählt!" Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen wurde Hermine lebhaft. „Harry und Ginny heiraten! Aber das ist noch nichts gegen die Neuigkeit, dass Ginny schwanger ist! Und ich bin die Patentante!"

Erschrocken sah Ash auf. Patentante? Würde dann demnächst dauernd ein sabernedes Baby hier herumkrabbeln? Und würde Hermine dann anfangen ein eigenes zu wollen?

„Sind die zwei nicht ein bischen jung für Kinder?" Sie sah ihn mekrwürdig an. „Sie sind doch keine 15 mehr! Und ich glaube nicht, dass man die Erfahrung der zwei in Jahre messen kann. Harry hat seine eigene kleine Familie verdient. Und sie sind so glücklich!"

Ashley schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem! Ein Kind bedeutet eine Menge Verantwortung. Sind die zwei denn schon so weit?" Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig an. Sie hatte mit allem, aber nicht mit dieser abwehrenden Reaktion gerechnet.

„Harry hat so lange die Verantwortung für den Rest der Welt auf seinen Schultern getragen, da ist ein Baby kaum eine Steigerung. Und Ginny...sie hat den Wiederstand in Hogwards angeführt – sie hat das Leben von Menschen gerettet...Glaub' mir die zwei sind sicher nicht überfordert."

Ashley starrte sie an. Schon wieder diese Kriegsgeschichten. Als wenn diese Kinder die Welt gerettet hätten! Er räusperte sich. „Nun ja, ich würde mich jetzt noch nicht bereit fühlen für ein Kind!" Es war deutlich dass das der Abschluß des Themas war. Um das auch richtig klar zu machen, nahm er sich das Magazin und schlug es auf.

Hermine schaute auf Ashley, der sich über sein Magazin beugte. Was sollte das nun heißen? ER fühlte sich noch nicht bereit für Kinder? Er war 14 Jahre älter und fühlte sich immer noch nicht bereit die Verantwortung für ein Kind zu übernehmen? Wie lange wollte er denn noch darauf warten, dass er bereit war? Und was hieß das für sie? Würden sie noch Jahre warten bis Kinder angesprochen werden konnten? Nicht das sie jetzt welche wollte, aber sie wollte auch nicht noch Jahre warten.

Während sie noch gedankenverloren auf ihren Toast sah, hob Ash den Kopf. „Ach, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Ich muss nächste Woche für ein paar Tage nach Ayers Rock zurück. Blain hat Daten mit denen er nichts anfangen kann und er hat die Versuche mehrmals wiederholt. Möchtest du mitkommen?"

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ärgerlich antwortete sie: „Nein, ich kann nicht nach Australien. Ich habe einen Job und kann nicht einfach verschwinden!" Nahm er sie und ihre Arbeit so wenig ernst? Oder reagierte sie gerade über?

Er nickte nur unebrührt. „Gut. Wenn du deinen Eltern etwas schicken möchtest, dann leg' es mir raus. Ich werde am Mittwoch einen Portschlüssel nehmen. Meine Vorträge übernimmt in der Zwischenzeit Dekan Smithers. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lange ich weg sein werde. Ich melde mich dann bei dir, wenn ich weiß, wann ich zurückkomme. Aber länger als eine Woche sollte es nicht dauern. Möchtest du am Dienstag mit mir zu Abend essen?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja, das wäre schön!" Dachte er wirklich, sie würde ihn nicht sehen wollen, wenn er für eine Woche verreiste? Ihre Beziehung hatte sich verändert seit sie in England waren. Hermine hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis raus zu müssen.

„Oh, Ash – ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich mit Ginny verabredet bin. Ich muss jetzt los. Tut mir leid, dass ich unser Frühstück beenden muss." Sie hatte Ashley noch nie angelogen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht gut aufnehmen würde, wenn sie ihm sagte, sie müsse unbedingt alleine nachdenken.

Sie rannte in ihr Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und warf kurzentschlossen ihre Schwimmsachen hinein. Sie war froh, dass sie die Tasche magische erweitert hatte, so dass man nicht ahnte, was in ihr war. Sie lief zurück zu Ash, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und apparierte davon.

Sekunden später stand sie vor der Schwimmhalle der Universität. Schwimmen beruhigte sie immer und half ihr sich zu konzentrieren. Während sie Bahn um Bahn schwamm, versuchte sie ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

Ihr Leben begann an den Nähten auseinander zu platzen. Als sie ihr Leben in Australien beginnen musste, hatte es sie viel Kraft gekostet sich wieder zusammen zu flicken. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie es nicht noch einmal schaffte. Sie hätte nicht zurückkehren sollen.

Aber das stimmte so auch nicht. Sie liebte es wieder hier zu sein. Es machte sie glücklich mit Harry und Ginny zu sprechen, Ron wieder um sich zu haben. All die alten Freunde wieder zu sehen, war wunderbar.

Trotzdem kamen die alten Erinnerungen zurück und scheinbar beeinflusste das ihre Beziegung zu Ashley. Sie wurde mit alten Träumen konfrontiert, die Gegensätzlich zu ihrerem Leben standen. Aber waren das denn noch die gleichen Träume? Bedeuteten sie ihr denn heute noch etwas?

Und Ron? Das gestern war mehr als nur der Alkohol. Er war der Angelpunkt um den sich das Gefühlschaos drehte. Sie hatte in all den Jahren verdrängt, wie nahe sie sich gewesen waren. Sie konnte ihn noch immer lesen wie ein Buch. Und sie war sich sicher, dass es Ron auch noch so erging. Deswegen waren sie sich gestern nach dem Tanz aus dem Weg gegangen.

Diese Art von Beziehung hatte sie mit Ashley nicht. Er schien ihre Stimmung heute nicht wahrgenommen zu haben oder schlimmer vielleicht hatte er sie einfach ignoriert. Kannte Ash sie eigentlich? Sie hatte ihm viel erzählt, aber sie wußte, dass er die Geschichten vom Kampf gegen Voldemort nicht ernst nahm. Oder sie vielleicht nicht verstand. Sie konnte sogar verstehen, dass er die Geschichten mit der Person, die er kannte nicht in Einklang bringen konnte. Und trotzdem...was hieß das für ihre Beziehung?

Und wie stand sie zu Ron? Der Tanz gestern hatte sie mehr aufgewühlt als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Aber sie musste sich im Klaren über alles sein, sonst lief sie Gefahr wieder ihre Anfälle auszulösen. Das musste sie verhindern.

Sie waren noch weit davon entfernt wieder Freunde zu sein. Sie spürte immer noch unterschwellige Wut bei ihm, die schnell wieder hervorkommen konnte. Und sie selber hatte auch noch einiges zu sagen, bevor sie ins Reine mit ihm kommen konnte. Sie hatten eine Art Waffenstillstand. Alleine um ihrer Gesundheit willen, musste sie mit Ron an ihrere Freundschaft arbeiten.

Wenn sie wieder mit Ron befreundet sein konnte so wie früher wäre sie mehr als glücklich. Alles andere...das war eine Tür, die sie nie wieder öffnen wollte.

Sobald Ash wieder da war, würde sie an dieser Beziehung auch arbeiten müssen, denn ihn wollte sie nicht verlieren. Und seit sie hier waren, hatten sie sich immer weiter voneinander entfernt.

oOo

Ron öffnete Montagabend die Tür zu Georges Laden. Elefantentrompeten dröhnten laut über ihm. George war das ewige Geklingel auf den Nerv gegangen, daher hatte er die Klingel mit einem Zauber belegt, der bei jedem neuen Kunden einen anderen Tierlaut ausstieß. Das ging George mittlerweile mehr auf die Nerven als das Geklingel, aber er schaffte es nicht den Zauber rückgängig zu machen.

Ron grinste. Sein Bruder war genial, dass musste er zugeben; um so mehr freute er sich, wenn ihm etwas einmal nicht gelang.

„Brüderchen! Womit habe ich die Ehre deiner Anwesenheit verdient?" Wie aus dem Nichts erschien George neben ihm und legte ihm in einer großen Geste den Arm um die Schultern. „Ich wollte nur schauen, ob ich dir bei etwas behilflich sein kann." George sah ihn merkwürdig von der Seite an, seufzte und schob ihn in Richtung Büro. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass du auftauchst. Lass uns ein Bier trinken, Kleiner." Über seine Schulter rief er Richtung Kasse „Serena, ich bin im Büro, falls was ist."

Im Büro drückte er Ron auf einen Sessel, lief weiter zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte zwei Flaschen Bier heraus. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs kühlte er die Flaschen bevor er eine Ron gab. Dann lehnte er sich an die Kante seines Schreibtischs.

„Also, was ist los?" Ron sah ihn unschuldig an. „Wieso, was soll schon sein?" George öffnete seine Flasche und trank einen Schluck. Dabei behielt er seinen Bruder im Auge. „Verkauf mich nicht für dumm, Brüderchen. Die letzten Male, die du hier aufgetaucht bist und Arbeit gesucht hast, waren so Tage wie Valentinstag, Hermines Geburtstag, der 1. September, der Jahrestag von Hermines Abreise und ähnliche Tage. Es gab unzählige Tage, die irgendetwas mit Hermine zu tun hatten und dich depressiv stimmten. Also, spiel hier nicht den Dummen. Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Ron sah mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen von seiner Bierflasche zu seinem Bruder. „Und wieso soll es was mit Hermine zu tun haben? Ich bin verlobt, falls ich dich daran erinnern darf!" George grinste ironisch. „Ach, das hast du noch nicht vergessen? So kuschelig wie du mit Hermine warst, hätte man was anderes denken können!" Ernst setzte er hinzu. „Also, wenn es nicht Hermine ist, was hast du dann auf dem Herzen?"

Ron trank einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche. Eigentlich war er nicht gekommen um über seine Probleme zu reden. Vor allem nicht mit George, weil er Kate nicht leiden konnte. Er rieb sich über die Stirn. Andererseit würde George so lange boheren, bis er eine Antwort erhielt.

„Kate hat einen neuen Vertrag unterschrieben." George sah ihn fragend an „Bei Playwizard oder wo ist das Problem?" Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Idiot!" Er warf mit dem Kronkorken nach seinem älteren Bruder. George grinste unverschämt und sah gemächlich dem Korken hinterher, der einen halben Meter an ihm vorbei flog. „Das ist mein Charme!"

Ron holte tief Luft. „Wir hatten besprochen, dass wir beide kürzer treten nach unserer Hochzeit und anfangen eine Familie zu gründen. Ich sehe im Moment sogar dich häufiger, als die Frau mit der ich offiziell zusammen lebe. So stelle ich mir eine Ehe nicht vor. Und der neue Vertrag geht über drei Jahre und bedeutet sogar noch mehr Arbeit als bisher."

George knibbelte am Etikett der Flasche. „Hast du mit ihr darüber gesprochen?" Ron schnaubte. „Wir wollten darüber reden, aber als ich an dem Tag Heim kam, fand ich nur einen Zettel vor, dass die Vertragsunterzeichnung vorverlegt worden ist. Sie hat also unterschrieben ohne noch einmal meine Meinung zu hören und das war es dann..."

George sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Und was wirst du nun tun?" Ron rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn ich das wüßte, wäre ich wohl kaum hier, wenn deine kleine Psychotheorie stimmen soll." George nickte, schien aber nicht wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. „Habt ihr euch seitdem denn gesehen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hat mir am Tag darauf eine Eulle geschickt, dass sie bis morgen in Paris bleibt, um alles genau zu klären und auch für die ersten Aufnahmen." George sah ihn neugierig an. „Und, was denkst du, was du machen möchtest oder kannst?"

„Bleib bei deinem Job – als Psychoheiler bist du eine Katastrophe!" George sah ihn nur an. „Mir gefällt mein Job ganz gut."

Ron sah wieder ernst auf seine Flasche. „Ich möchte eine ganz normale Beziehung mit einer Frau, die eben da ist. Von mir aus kann sie arbeiten, aber nicht Rund um die Uhr oder in ganz Europa. Ich würde meine Frau gerne häufiger als einmal die Woche sehen. Ich würde gerne in den nächsten Jahren Kinder haben. Aber im Moment scheint das alles den Bach runter zu gehen!"

George sah ihn lange an. Er schien darüber nachzudenken, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Endlich sagte er „Und was spricht für eine Beziehung mit Kate?"

Ron sah ihn erst wütend an. Als die Worte sanken, merkte er aber auch, dass alles, was er gesagt hatte gegen Kate sprach. Lange dachte er nach. „Ehrlich? Keine Ahnung. Als ich sie kennen lernte, da haben wir uns häufiger gesehen. Da ging es mir noch nicht auf die Nerven, ihr hinterher zu reisen. Es war aufregend. Und wenn wir zusammen sind, dann haben wir Spaß."

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, ich bin kein großer Fan von Kate, aber das war wirklich lahm dafür dass du den Rest deines Lebens mit ihr verbringen möchtest. Versuch es noch mal!"

Ron rieb sich wieder die Stirn. George hatte Recht. „Wenn sie zu Hause ist, dann ist sie unglaublich. Sie hat diese Energie und versprüht gute Laune. Sie gibt mir Kontra und kann meine Macken ertragen. Sie lacht viel. Sie ist intelligent und warmherzig!"

George sah ihn fragend an. Er hatte all das nie an Kate feststellen können. Sie war oberflächlich und interessierte sich primär nur für sich. Aber wenn Ron sie so sah, dann hatte er vielleicht eine Seite an ihr gesehen, die allen anderen verborgen geblieben war. Fleur hatte am Anfang auch einen anderen Eindruck gemacht und nun war sie ein fester Bestandteil der Familie.

„Bist du nur sauer, weil sie die Entscheidung alleine getroffen hat oder liebst du sie nicht mehr? Ich meine, was kostet es schon, wenn du auf die Liebe deines Lebens drei Jahre wartest? Und du müsstest ja nicht einmal warten. Nur die Kinder und das harmonische Familienleben müssten warten. Es sind nur ein paar Jahre, nicht der Rest deines Lebens."

George holte tief Luft. „Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann sollte das alles zu machen sein. Aber wenn nicht – dann beende es!"

Ron sah blicklos vor sich hin. Das klang so einfach. Aber war es das nicht auch? Entweder er liebte sie, dann konnte er warten. Aber war es nicht auch so, dass wenn sie ihn lieben würde, dann hätte sie mehr Rücksicht auf seine Wünsche genommen? Wären dann nicht seine Wünsche mehr ihre Wünsche? Oder war das nur romantischer Käse? Jetzt war er wieder so weit wie vorher! Ginny hatte ähnliche Dinge gesagt, aber andere Schlussfolgerungen getroffen. Seine Geschwister verwirrten ihn mehr als sie ihm halfen.

„Und Ron?" Georges Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte auf und sah in Georges ernstes Gesicht. „Bist du dir sicher, dass das alles nicht doch was mit Hermine zu tun hat?"

Ron lies sich in den Sessel sinken und streckte die Beine von sich. Prima, jetzt schien alles noch chaotischer als zuvor. Das einzige, dass Ron Hermine zugestand war, dass sie ihn an seine alten Träume und Vorstellungen erinnerte. Wie er sich eine Beziehung gewünscht hatte, bevor alles aus den Fugen geraten war. Bevor seine Vorstellung von einer Beziehung durch etliche Bettgeschichten relativiert worden war. Damals als er noch an wahre Freundschaft und romantische Liebe geglaubt hatte. Damals hatte er gedacht seine Frau wäre auch seine beste Freundin, mit der er alles teilen konnte. Gemeinsam würde man allen Widrigkeiten des Lebens begegnen und zusammen Lösungen finden.

Nun musste er feststellen, dass er weit von seinen ursprünglichen Träumen abgewichen war. Er hatte sich mit Mittelmäßigkeit abgefunden. Aber er war im Laufe der Zeit schon froh gewesen, wenn er eine Frau kennenlernte, mit der man vernünftig reden konnte. Eine gemeinsame Wohnung bedeutete dann schon ein gemeinsames Leben.

Aber mit Hermine waren auch die Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt. Seine Beziehung zu Kate war oberflächlich, bequem. Sie entschieden nicht gemeinsam. Jeder lebte sein Leben. So wollte er das nicht! Er musste mit Kate sprechen. Sie konnten sicher zusammen daran arbeiten. Sie liebten sich doch schließlich. Es gab eine Lösung – sie mussten es nur anpacken!

„Ja, ganz sicher!" Seine Stimme klang hart. Er drückte seinem Bruder die leere Flasche in die Hand nd verabschiedete sich.


	15. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

_Keine Rechte wissentlich/willentlich verletzt._

_

* * *

  
_

15. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

Hermine trat aus dem Kamin und seufzte. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag im juristischen Archiv verbracht und in alten Akten gewühlt. Ihre Augen waren rot und brannten von der trockenen Luft. Sie fühlte sich verstaubt und hungrig. Wieder einmal hatte sie das Mittagessen ausfallen lassen. Ihr Blutzuckerspiegel war im Keller.

„Hermine!" Erstaunt drehte sie sich zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe am Fenster. „Ash! Waren wir verabredet? Wartest du schon lange?" Er sah verärgert aus. Sie war verwirrt. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie mit ihm etwas ausgemacht hatte. Er würde erst in zwei Tagen nach Australien zurück und sie waren fest für morgen verabredet.

„Nein, wir waren nicht verabredet." Erleichtert drehte sie sich wieder zur Küche. „Gut, laß uns in die Küche gehen. Ich brauche unbedingt eine Tasse Tee und was zu Essen." Sie betrat schon die Küche. Was auch immer über Ashleys Leber gelaufen war, sie würde sicher besser darauf reagieren, wenn sie etwas im Magen hatte.

Ashley war direkt hinter ihr. „Hast du den 'Tagespropheten' heute gelesen?" Die Zeitung? Was sollte in der Tageszeitung stehen, dass ihn überhaupt interessierte. Sie tippte den Kessel mit dem Zauberstab an. „Nein, ich war den ganzen Tag im Archiv." Sie holte einen Teebeutel aus der Box und hängte ihn in einen Becher.

Mit einem Knall landete eine Zeitung neben ihr auf der Arbeitsfläche. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. „Dann solltest du dir das hier mal anschauen." Sie füllte erst ihren Becher mit heißem Wasser auf. Dann nahm sie sich die Zeitung.

Die Titelseite zierte ein Foto von ihr. Nach dem Hintergrund zu schließen, war es im Ministerium aufgenommen. Darüber prangte in flackernden Buchstaben: 'Hermine, endlich wieder zu Hause!'

Ginny hatte sie gewarnt, dass so etwas früher oder später passieren würde.

Sie sah Ash an. So ganz erklärte das seine schlechte Laune immer noch nicht. „Ginny hatte mir gesagt, dass die Presse früher oder später über mich herfallen würde. Aber ich habe das für übertrieben gehalten." Ash sah sie unverwandt an. „Auf Seite 3 geht es weiter."

Sie blätterte um. Die Seite war eine Ansammlung von unterschiedlichen Fotos. Harry, Ron und sie im zweiten Schuljahr mit Mützen und Schal. Im dritten Jahr nach einem Quidditchspiel. Das Foto von ihr und Harry beim Trimagischen Tunier, das damals schon für Aufruhr gesorgt hatte. Ein Muggelfoto von ihr und ihren Eltern. Eines von ihr und Ginny. Aber der Mittelpunkt war eindeutig ein Foto, dass sie noch nie gesehen sie erkannte sofort wann es aufgenommen worden war.

Es war ein starres Muggelfoto, denn man hatte starke Bannzauber über den Ort gelegt, so dass Magie nicht möglich gewesen war. Auf dem Foto hielt Ron sie eng umschlungen. Sie war mit dem Rücken zur Kamera und Ron hatte sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergraben. Man sah an ihrem Haar das Wind geweht hatte.

Sie spürte die Briese wieder auf ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Brust verengte sich, sie bekam nur noch schwer Luft. Ihr war kalt. Das Bild begann sich vor ihren Augen zu drehen immer schneller und schneller. Plötzlich war sie wieder in der Vergangenheit.

_Jeder hatte seinen Zusammenbruch an einem anderen Tag. Harry brach nach Remus und Tonks Beerdigung zusammen. Andromeda war mit zum Fuchsbau gekommen. Sie wollte nicht zurück in das leere Haus. Teddy hatte angefangen zu weinen und keiner hatte ihn beruhigen können. Selbst Molly wußte nicht mehr, was man noch probieren könnte. Abwechselnd hatten sie das Baby getragen und es mit Zuspruch, Singen und Grimassen versucht zu beruhigen._

_Harry hatte auf der Couch gesessen und auf den kleinen Jungen gestarrt. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon dagesessen hatte und lautlose Tränen geweint hatte, als Ginny mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf zu ihm eilte. Sie hatte ihn in den Arm genommen und gewiegt. Aber er lies sich ebenso wenige wie Teddy beruhigen. Es war unheimlich wie er weinte ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Irgendwann führte Ginny ihn hinaus._

_Harry so zu sehen hatte Hermine bis in die Grundfesten erschüttert. Ginny hatte ihn in ihr Zimmer geführt und er war dort irgendwann in ihren Armen eingeschlafen. Tage später hatte Ginny ihr wutentbrannt von seinen Verwandten erzählt, die ihn geschimpft und weggesperrt hatten wenn er geweint hatte. Wie konnte man so etwas nur einem Kind antun? Am liebsten hätte Ginny sich auf die Suche nach den Dursleys gemacht und hätte sie in schleimige Schimmelpilze verwandelt._

_Hermine hatte mit Ron in dieser Nacht in der Küche gesessen. Es war die Nacht vor Freds Beerdigung. Sie hörte Arthur im Haus herumgehen. Er hatte Molly einen starken Schlaftrank gegeben. Charly wanderte im Garten herum. Ginny wachte über Harry. George war in seinem Zimmer. Bill und Fleur verbrachten die Nacht in ihrem eigenen Heim._

_Hermine hatte sich unruhig gefühlt. Sie verstand Arthur und George, die scheinbar nicht stillsitzen saß sie still gegenüber von Ron, der nur auf die Tischplatte starrte. Von Zeit zu Zeit stand sie auf und kochte Tee. Gegen drei Uhr morgens hatte sie dann beschloßen, dass es besser sei doch noch etwas zu schlafen. Ron würde alle Kraft für den kommenden Tag benötigen. _

_Sie war aufgestanden und hatte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. „Laß uns schlafen gehen!" Er hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt ohne aufzublicken. „Du kannst mein Bett nehmen, sonst weckst du sicher Harry und Ginny." Ron erstaunte sie manchmal sehr mit seinen plötzlichen Einsichten. „Und du? Wo willst du schlafen?" Jetzt sah er doch auf. Er sah unendlich müde und ausgelaugt aus._

„_Ich hau mich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa." Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Vergiß es! Wenn ich jetzt verschwinde, dann schläfst du gar nicht. Wir schlafen beide in deinem Zimmer. Schließlich haben wir monatelang in einem Zelt zusammen übernachtet!"_

_Mit hängendem Kopf war er ihr gefolgt. Hatte dann aber doch darauf bestanden, dass sie in seinem Bett schlief und er das Campingbett von Harry nahm. Sie hatte über die Kluft zwischen den zwei Betten gegriffen und seine Hand gehalten. Wie er es damals in Grimmauld Place gemacht hatte. Aber sie hatte lange warten müssen bis sie sein gewohntes Schnarchen hörte._

_Der nächste Morgen war zäh dahingeflossen bis sie zum Friedhof aufgebrochen waren. Die Sonne schien und eine sanfte Briese raschelte in den Bä sie am Morgen gemeinsam die Treppe heruntergekommen waren, hatte Ron ihre Hand nicht los gelassen. Als sie Platz in der kleinen Kapelle nahmen klammerte er sich regelrecht an sie._

_Sie saß mit den Weasleys und Harry in der ersten Reihe, direkt vor dem schlichten Eichensarg. Harry hatte sich scheinbar wieder erholt. Er war blass, aber sah gefasst aus. Ginny lag weinend an seiner Brust. George saß mit unbewegter Miene neben Ginny. Molly schluchzte herzzereissend. Arthur neben ihr sah verzweifelt aus. Auch er hatte einen Sohn verloren. Charly, der auf der anderen Seite neben Molly saß, strich ihr von Zeit zu Zeit mit abwesendem Geischtsausdruck über den Rücken. Bill hielt Fleurs Hand umklammert, so dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Fleur hielt sich erstaunlich gut und sah tapfer gerade aus._

_Ron hatte den ganzen Tag noch kein Wort den Augenwinkeln hatte sie ihn mehrmals hart schlucken sehen. Trotzdem bleiben seine Augen trocken, wie auch schon die Tage zuvor. In Hermines Kopf drehte sich beständig der Gedanken, dass Fred nie wieder irgendeinen Blödsinn machen würde, dass sie sich nie wieder über ihn aufregen würde._

_Dann begann der Priester mit dem Andachtsgottesdienst. Die Worte verschwammen in Hermines Kopf zu einem Brei zusammen. Sie nahm nichts auf, von dem was der Priester sagte. Sie konnte nur auf den Sarg starren und sich dabei schrecklich fühlen. Plötzlich standen alle um sie herum auf. Der Sarg schwebte nach draußen zu seiner letzten Ruhestätte. Ruhestätte – das klang so gar nicht nach Fred._

_Sie folgten dem Sarg. Alle hatten damit gerechnet, dass George zusammenbrechen würde. Aber es war Ron, der plötzlich laut zu schluchzen begann als der Sarg sich auf das dunkle Loch in der Erde zubewegte. Hermine legte den Arm um ihn. Mit einer seltsamen Art von Verzweiflung hielt er sich an ihr fest. Aber statt dass es ihn beruhigte weinte er noch ganzer Körper bebte._

_Sie hatte ihn zur Seite gezogen, raus aus den Menschen in einen ruhigeren Teil des Friedhofs. Dort hatten sie stundenlang engumschlungen unter einem Baum gesessen. Die meiste Zeit hatte Ron geweint. Er hatte auch Geschichten über Fred erzählt. Es hatte ihr das Herz zerissen, Ron so zu sehen. Das einzige, dass sie tun konnte, war ihn zu halten._

Scheinbar hatte irgendjemand sie gefunden und ein Bild davon gemacht. Da man ihre Geischter auf dem Foto nicht sehen konnte, sah es aus als würden sie sich küssen. Ein glückliches Pärchen vollkommen ineinander versunken.

Ashley beobachtete erschreckt, wie Hermine kalkweiß wurde und dann am Küchentresen hinabglitt und auf den Boden hockte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen ins Leere blickend. Sie hatte ihm von ihren Problemen erzählt. Aber er hatte gedacht, sie hätte sie überwunden. Nun sah er mit eigenen Augen, wie sie in eine andere Welt voller Grauen und Trauer gerissen wurde.

Er hockte sich vor sie, schüttelte sie und rief ihren Namen. Aber nichts schien sie aus ihrer Trance zu reißen. Erst nach fünf Minuten, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen konnte sie sich aus dem Bann der Vergangenheit lösen. Sie blinzelte ihn verwirrt an und lies sich wiederstandslos von ihm ins Bett bringen. Er setzte sich an ihr Bett. Auch nachdem sie längst eingeschlafen war saß er noch da und schaute ihr gedankenverloren zu wie sie schlief.

Sie war in seiner Vorlesung gewesen. Nach den Vorträgen hatte sie ihn immer mit Fragen gelöchert. In all seiner Zeit als Dozent hatte er nur wenige Studenten erlebt, die so intelligent und begeistert waren. Und sie war mit Abstand die intelligenteste Frau, die er je getroffen hatte. Seine bisherigen Beziehungen hatten nie lange gedauert, weil er sich früher oder später langweilte. Aber Hermine verstand auch seine abgehobensten Gedankengänge. Sie forderte ihn intellektuel heraus, brachte ihn an seine Grenzen und darüber hinaus. Attraktiv war sie auch noch. Die Entscheidung eine Beziehung mit ihr einzugehen war leicht gewesen. Ihre Kinder würden eines Tages die Welt verändern!

Sie hatte ihm von ihrer Rolle im Wiederstand gegen Voldemort erzählt. Er hatte dem nicht großes Gewicht beigemessen. Es passte nicht mit der Person überein, die er vor sich hatte. Daher hatte er es als Jugendeskapade abgetan. Es war löblich, aber leichtsinnig gewesen und nun war sie vernünftig geworden. Er konnte sich Hermine auch so gar nicht Mitten in einer Schlacht vorstellen, im Duell mit gefährlichen ßerdem zählte für ihn die Zukunft, nicht die Vergangenheit.

Aber hier in England hatte sie die Vergangenheit eingeholt. Alle seine Kollegen kannten Hermines Namen und die Geschichten, die über sie erzählt wurden. Über sie, Harry und Ron. Es war verstörend. Es brachte seinen Alltag durcheinander. Er konnte sich nicht wie gewohnt nur auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Das gefiel ihm nicht.

Und nun brachte ein altes Foto sie so aus dem Gleichgewicht! Er hatte das Foto von ihr und diesem rothaarigen Trottel gesehen und einen ungewohnten Stich der Eifersucht gespürt. Das war neu. Hermine hatte von Ron immer nur als Freund gesprochen. Und er hatte ihr geglaubt.

Dann hatte die Institutssekretärin, Miss Lemonhead,eine Klatschtante, wie sie im Buche stand ihm die Zeitung gezeigt und die tragische Geschichte der zwei Helden erzählt. Die zwei Helden, die füreinander bestimmt waren und durch einen schrecklichen Schicksalsschlag, von dem niemand wusste, was es war, auseinander gerissen wurden. Ron Weasley hatte unter der plötzlichen Trennung gelitten und sich in die Arbeit und die Jagd nach dunklen Gestalten vergraben. Er hatte wilde Affären gehabt, aber eigentlich wollte er immer nur die eine, daher hatte er auch nie etwas festes gehabt. Bis die schöne Kate aufgetauchte war und sein Herz im Sturm eroberte. „Aber wenn ich Miss Applewood wäre, würde ich noch nicht all zu viel Geld in das Hochzeitskleid investieren – jetzt wo Hermine wieder im Lande ist, ist es sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wieder mit Ron zusammen kommt."

Die alte Klatschtante, hatte natürlich nicht geahnt, dass er der Lebensgefährte von der großen Hermine Granger war. Aber sein arrogantes Lächeln war ihm vergangen als er das Foto gesehen hatte. Hatte sie ihn angelogen? Waren die zwei ein Paar gewesen? Warum sollte sie ihn anlügen? Er hatte auch Keanu gekannt und es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht. Er war nach Hause gestürzt, nur um festzustellen, dass sie noch auf der Arbeit war. Er wollte sie zur reden stellen.

Während er wartete war er immer wütender geworden. Jetzt war seine Wut verflogen. Es konnte nicht an einer verflossenen Affäre liegen, dass sie so zusammenbrach. Er brauchte mehr als je zuvor Antworten. Sein Leben geriet aus den Fugen und das mochte er ganz und gar nicht.

Jetzt würde er erst einmal für ein paar Tage nach Australien zurückkehren. Da konnte er sich in Ruhe Gedanken machen.


	16. Der Tag am Meer

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

16. Der Tag am Meer

„Hey, Jungs!" Ron und Harry sahen von den Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch auf. „Hallo Hermine!" Hermine blieb in der halbgeöffneten Tür stehen. „Bevor ich ins Wochenende gehe, wollte ich nur noch mal Bescheid sagen, dass der Portschlüssel an den griechischen Strand morgen um 9 Uhr geht. Ich bin dann kurz vor 9 bei euch!"

Harry nickte. „Müssen wir was Besonderes mitnehmen?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur Badesachen und Ginny hat ein Picknick versprochen. Alles andere habe ich." Ron sah verwirrt aus. „Was habt ihr denn vor?" Harry wandte sich an ihn. „Ginny hat Hermine so lange mit dem Surfen genervt, bis Hermine sie nun mitnimmt. Und mich zerren sie hinter sich her. Wahrscheinlich darf ich die Damen mit Sonnencreme einreiben und mit Trauben füttern!"

Hermine lachte. „Ja, so hatten wir uns das gedacht." Dann sah sie Ron einen Moment sinnend an. „Komm' doch mit! Ich habe nur einen Portschlüssel für sechs Personen bekommen. Also, wenn du und deine Freundin Zeit haben, kommt doch mit. Man kann sicher an dem Strand auch gut schwimmen. Es sind nur leichte Anfängerwellen."

Ron sah einen Moment auf die Papiere vor sich. Dann sah er entschlossen auf. „Klingt gut, aber Kate ist morgen nicht da. Ihr müsst also mit mir vorlieb nehmen." Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz erleichtert an. „Das geht schon! Ich sehe euch dann morgen!" Hermine winkte kurz und verschwand.

Harry sah Ron an. „Sag' mal ist Kate nicht schon eine Weile weg? Wann kommt sie denn wieder?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. Er überlegte kurz. Sie war am Mittwoch da gewesen, aber da hatte er Nachtdienst gehabt. Heute Morgen hatte er eine Eule erhalten, dass sie am Wochenende in Mailand war, auf einigen wichtigen Veranstaltungen. Sie hatte ihm einen Portschlüssel beigelegt. Aber er wollte erst in Ruhe mit ihr reden und da wäre Mailand sicher nicht der geeignete Ort gewesen. Sie würden sich am Sonntag sehen.

oOo

Ron blinzelte gegen die grelle Sonne. Vor ihm im seichten Wasser planschten Harry und Ginny ausgelassen wie zwei kleine Kinder. Hinter ihnen konnte er Hermine auf ihrem Brett sehen. Es war unglaublich wie sie über die Wellen sauste. Nachdem er den ganzen Morgen versucht hatte sich auf dem Brett zu halten, bewunderte er wie mühelos es bei Hermine aussah. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wie leicht ihr das Surfen fiel, aber wie unbegabt sie beim Fliegen war.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte er beschlossen sich in die Sonne zu legen, während die anderen wieder ins Wasser gingen. Jetzt beobachtete er schon die ganze Zeit Hermine. Die unbequeme Haltung und die gleißende Sonne machten ihn müde und so legte er sich hin und schloss die Augen.

Etwas kaltes berührte seine Brust. Erschrocken fuhr Ron hoch. Hermine stand grinsend über ihm und hatte noch ihre Haare in der Hand mit denen sie ihn nass gespritzt hatte. „Hey!" rief er ärgerlich.

„Oh, komm schon! Was lernt ihr eigentlich heutzutage in eurem Aurorentraining? Wo ist die ständige Wachsamkeit hin? Ich hätte dich in das nächste Jahrhundert hexen können und du hättest nicht mal gewusst, was dich getroffen hat!"

Blitzschnell fasst Ron nach ihrem Knöchel und zog kräftig. Mit einem lauten Plumps fiel Hermine auf ihren Hintern. „Hey! Ich hätte mir was brechen können!" maulte sie ihn an. Er grinste sie unverschämt an. „Wohl kaum, bei der Pufferung!" Hermine schaute ihn säuerlich an.

„Im Vergleich mit deinem Hungerhaken mag ich ja viel auf den Rippen haben, aber lass dir gesagt sein: das ist nicht normal!" Ron blinzelte sie an. „Du hast mit George gesprochen." Nur George nannte Kate 'Hungerhaken' – zumindest hoffte er das.

Hermine begann zu kichern. „Oh, ja. Und er hat mir auch von der Kreissäge, der Harpyie, der Psychopathin, dem Wasserfall, der Keifenden und der Nymphe erzählt." Sie hatte an den Finger aufgezählt, nun sah sie ihn fragend an. „Habe ich alle?" Ron seufzte. „Bei weitem nicht. Aber zumindest die Highlights. Hermine sah ihn verunsichert an.

Wollte er sie nur aufziehen? Aber er sah eigentlich ganz ernst aus. Hatte er wirklich mit so vielen Frauen etwas in den letzten fünf Jahren gehabt?

Jetzt wandte er sich wieder mit ernstem Blick an sie. „Wenn du schon meine Highlights kennst, ist es nur fair, wenn ich was über deine letzten Jahre erfahre, findest du nicht?" Sie holte tief Luft. Es war also soweit. „Was willst du wissen?" Er sah auf das Meer hinaus. Er sollte mit etwas einfachem anfangen.

„Wie kamst du zum Surfen?" Hermine begann unbewusst zu strahlen. „Charly, die Tochter unserer Nachbarn hat mich mit an den Strand genommen und mich ihren Freunden vorgestellt. Sie surfen alle. Keanu hat es mir dann beigebracht. Er verdient sein Geld damit. Als Surflehrer und bei Wettkämpfen. Es hat meinen Kopf frei gemacht. Ich musste mich ganz auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren. Das ist das beste daran. Und das Gefühl als würde man fliegen – nur eben nicht in hunderten von Metern Höhe. Hier kann ich nur ins Wasser fallen. Wenn ich beim fliegen falle, dann kann ich nichts mehr tun. Falle ich vom Brett, habe ich wenigstens die Chance mich durch schwimmen oben zu halten."

Das war also die Erklärung. Ron sah sinnend auf das Wasser. „Keanu?" Hermine sah ihn von der Seite an. „Willst du alles wissen?" Ron sagte eine Weile nichts, sah nur auf das Meer. Hermine dachte schon, er würde ihr nicht mehr antworten, als er sich ihr ganz zuwandte. „Ja, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit!"

Hermine nickte bedächtig. Zog die Knie an, legte die Arme darum und ihr Kinn auf die Knie. Jetzt sah sie auf das Meer hinaus. Ihr Gesicht hatte sich verdüstert. „Es war schrecklich! Meine Eltern hassten mich. Ich wollte so schnell wie möglich weg! Ich schlief nachts kaum und tagsüber erschreckte ich mich vor meinem eigenen Schatten. Ich war am Ende mit meinen Nerven. Und ich habe euch schrecklich vermisst!" Sie schluckte. „Du hast mir gefehlt!"

Unbewusst vergrub sie ihre Zehen im weichen Sand. „Ich besorgte mir so schnell wie möglich einen Portschlüssel zurück. Als ich ihn dann in Händen hielt, musste ich an die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft denken, an Cederic, die Todesser...und so begann mein kleiner Horrortrip, der erst eine halbe Stunde später endete. Ich lag auf dem Boden und meine Eltern knieten besorgt um mich. Sie haben mir erzählt, ich wäre schreiend und weinend zusammengebrochen. Es machte mir Angst so die Kontrolle verloren zu haben, aber ich war sicher das es eine einmalige Sache war.

Nun, um es kurz zu machen: es war der Anfang einer endlosen Reihe an Versuchen zurück zu kehren. Nach dem zehnten oder zwölften Versuch schleppte meine Mutter mich zu einer Psycho-Heilerin. Charlys Eltern hatten ihr den Namen gegeben. Die Haltung meiner Eltern mir gegenüber hatte sich in diesen Tagen geändert. Ich glaube, sie haben zum ersten Mal verstanden, dass es einen wirklichen Grund für mein Verhalten gegeben hatte. Sie waren tatsächlich in Gefahr gewesen.

Nach einem ersten kurzen Gespräch mit der Heilerin war klar, dass ich nicht mit einem Zauber oder Trank geheilt werden konnte. Es würde ein langwieriger Prozess werden und so lange würde ich nicht zurückkehren können.

Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen. Meine Zukunft, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte, wurde mir genommen. Meine Pläne, alle Träume – weg!" Hermine hing eine Weile stumm ihren Gedanken nach.

„Warum...warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?" Rons Stimme klang belegt. Sie dachte einen Moment nach. „Damals dachte ich, mein Stolz würde es nicht zulassen. Ich wollte das alleine in den Griff bekommen! Während der Therapie fand ich noch weitere Gründe." Sie drehte sich zu Ron und sah ihn unbewegt an. „Möchtest du sie hören?" Ron war ein wenig blass geworden. Er sah in ihren Augen, dass sie nervös auf seine Antwort wartete. Wollte er wirklich alles wissen?

„Ich denke, ich sollte alles hören – auch wenn es mir nicht gefallen wird." Sie nickte stumm und schluckte. Sie würde mit dem einfachen anfangen. „Ein anderer Grund war, dass ich nicht wollte, dass du mich so siehst. Beschädigt, nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Ich hätte deine Ablehnung, dein Mitleid nicht ertragen können. Daher habe ich dich von mir geschoben."

Ron sah ihr an, wie viel Kraft es sie kostete darüber zu sprechen. Sie hatten damals nie offen über ihre Gefühle gesprochen. Umso schwerer fiel es ihnen jetzt sie zuzugeben, wo sie seit Jahren begraben waren. Aber auch er hatte seinen Teil zu sagen und auch ihm fiel es nicht leicht.

„Ich hätte dich nicht bemitleidet oder abgelehnt. Das hätte ich gar nicht gekonnt!" sie blickte ihn lange an. „Ja, wahrscheinlich nicht." Dann sah sie wieder auf das Meer hinaus. „Damals im Wald, als du uns sitzen gelassen hattest, hat das Medaillon mir eingeredet, du wärest wegen mir weg. Ich hätte dich enttäuscht, weil mein Verstand versagt hat. Weil ich keine Lösung finden konnte. Und weil ich außer meinem Verstand nichts zu bieten hatte. Ich war nicht besonders hübsch. Und flirten...naja, du hattest immer etwas für Mädchen wie Fleur oder Lavander übrig, aber so war ich nicht. Mein Verstand war das einzige was bleib. Und der lies mich auf der Suche nach den Horkrux ebenso im Stich wie in Australien." Sie lies Sand durch ihre Finger rieseln.

Ron lachte trocken. „Ich bin damals verschwunden, weil das Ding mir eingeredet hat, ICH sei nicht genug. Ich war nicht genug, um Harry zu helfen. Nicht genug für dich." Hermine sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Erstaunen an. „Wir sind schon ein Paar!" Ron lächelte freudlos. Lange hingen sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

Ron brach zuerst das Schweigen. „Bist du jetzt...gesund?" Hermine seufzte. „Es ist besser. Ich hatte schon lange keinen richtigen Anfall mehr. In Australien war alles wie früher. Aber seitdem ich hier bin habe ich öfter kleine Aussetzer – aber keine Anfälle. ich denke, dass ist wohl zu erwarten gewesen." Ron schaute sie besorgt an.

„Keine Sorge, ich kann jetzt damit umgehen. Ich weiß, was zu tun ist." Er sah immer noch skeptisch aus. „Und was ist das?" Sie grinste. „Darüber reden. Wie in der Therapie."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. War es das, was sie alle gemacht hatten? George und er hatten fürchterlich viel geredet. Meist sturzbetrunken. Und Harry und Ginny hatten miteinander geredet. Sie hatten manche Dinge im 'Insomnia-Club' besprochen. Hatten sie unbewusst alle eine Therapie gemacht? War Hermine so stark davon mitgenommen worden, weil sie in Australien niemanden hatte und die Situation mit ihren Eltern alles noch verschlimmerte?

„Warum ist es bei dir so schnell so schlimm geworden? Du warst nicht mal eine Woche weg?" Hermine spielte wieder mit dem Sand. „Ich hatte schon lange alles aufgestaut. Und die Situation in Australien war auch nicht gerade hilfreich.. dann kommt sicher noch ein wenig Veranlagung dazu."

Ron malte gedankenverloren Muster in den Sand. „Was ist dann passiert? Nachdem du mit der Therapie begonnen hast?" Hermine legte das Kinn wieder auf die Knie. Scheinbar war das schlimmste vorbei. „Es wurde besser. Charly schleppte mich überall mit hin. Meine Eltern benahmen sich wieder mehr wie sie selber. Ich holte meine Abschlussprüfungen nach und machte die Aufnahmeprüfung für die Uni. Dann bewarb ich mich in Ayers Rock auf einen Studienplatz."

Ron unterbrach sie lachend. „Hast du da nicht etwas ausgelassen?" Sie grinste ihn frech an. „Du willst aber nicht alle Details, oder?" Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Nein, danke!" Sie grinsten sich kurz an, dann wurden sie wieder ernst.

„Ich lernte Keanu am Strand kennen. Wir verstanden uns gut. Er stammt aus Hawaii und hatte eine ähnlich verkorkste Kindheit wie Harry. Ein Stiefvater, der ihn schlug und der Rest der Familie, der ihn ausgrenzte. Er hat ein Helfersyndrom – er kümmert sich um ausgesetzte Tiere und psychisch kranke Freunde. Er kümmerte sich um mich. Wenn es mir schlecht ging, war er da. Eines führte zum anderen. Wir waren zwei Jahre zusammen. Er gab mir Halt und das Gefühl schön und … begehrenswert zu sein. Wir haben es aber nie geschafft die Beziehung auf die nächste Ebene zu heben. Als ich an die Uni zog, brach alles weiter auseinander. Wir trennten uns. Ich lernte Ashley in einer Vorlesung kennen und naja, da ergab sich dann auch eines aus dem anderen...Keanu und ich sind immer noch gute Freunde. Ohne ihn hätte ich das alles nie so gut überstanden!"

Ron war sich nicht sicher, was er von der Geschichte halten sollte. Sie war traurig. Zugleich fühlte er sich schuldig. Hätte er nicht derjenige sein sollen, der immer für sie da war? „Bist du glücklich?" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ich meine, bist du jetzt glücklich?"

Hermine lächelte ihn an. „Jetzt gerade? Ja! Endlich habe ich dir alles erzählt und du bist nicht schreiend weg gerannt. Jetzt können wir endlich wieder Freunde sein wie früher!" Automatisch grinste er zurück. „Ja, das wäre super!" Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Mister Weasley so eloquent wie immer!"


	17. Die Kehrseite der Medaille

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

17. Die Kehrseite der Medaille

„Ron!" Hermines hysterische Stimme hallte in Rons leerem Wohnzimmer wieder. „Ron!"

Ron rannte nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet ins Zimmer. Hermines Kopf schwebte im Kamin. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck alarmierte ihn auf das höchste. „Was ist passiert?"

Hermines Augen waren aufgerissen, sie war bleich und schien zu zittern. „Bitte, komm!" Ihre Stimme brach. „Wo bist du? Bei dir?" Hermine nickte und dann verschwand ihr Kopf. Was war passiert, das Hermine so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte? Ron nahm seinen Zauberstab in die eine und das Flopuder in die andere Hand. Grimmig warf er das Flopulver in den Kamin und machte sich auf das schlimmste gefasst.

Als er aus Hermines Kamin trat, umgab ihn augenblicklich Chaos. Hunderte von Eulen flatterten in dem Raum herum. Sie schrien und keiften miteinander. Im Wind der Flügelschläge schwebten Briefumschläge und Papiere. Eine Explosion ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Auch die Eulen schlugen hektischer mit den Flügeln und schrien noch mehr. Ron sah mehrere rote Umschläge im Zimmer flattern – Heuler! Das erklärte die Explosion. Von Hermine war nichts zu sehen.

Ron lief geduckt zu den Fenstern und öffnete sie weit. Danach lief er an das andere Ende des Zimmers, machte eine komplizierte Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und rief „Sonido asco!" Ein schrilles Geräusch erklang. Die Eulen versuchten dem Geräusch zu entgehen und flogen panisch aus den Fenstern. Ron schloss hinter der letzten Eule das Fenster. Dann beendete er den Geräuschzauber.

Er blickte sich im Zimmer um. Man konnte vor lauter Papier den Boden kaum sehen. Ein weiterer Heuler explodierte. Ron zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf die Papierflut. „Ordenate" Wieder war das Zimmer gefüllt mit flatterndem Papier. Nur diesmal sammelten sich alle in fein säuberlichen Stapeln. Ron arbeitet sich langsam durch das Zimmer. Neben dem Sofa entdeckte er einen Papierkorb. Er hielt ihn wie ein Schild vor sich und rief „Accio Heuler!" Aus allen Richtungen flogen rote Brief in den Papierkorb. Als keiner mehr kam, warf er den Inhalt des Papierkorbs ins Kaminfeuer. Laute Explosionen hallten durch den Raum.

Nachdem der letzte explodiert war drehte Ron sich um. Im Zimmer lagen immer noch Federn und weiße Flecken als Abschiedsgruß der Eulen. Noch einmal machte Ron die Runde und säuberte den Boden und die Möbel.

Als er damit fertig war, machte er sich seufzend an die schwerere Arbeit. Mit schnörkeligen Bewegungen führte er seinen Zauberstab an den Wänden entlang. Ohne Unterlass murmelte er dabei Zaubersprüche. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er ebenfalls über die Mauer. Kurz unter dem linken Fenster spürte er etwas. Nachdem sein Zauberstab über die Stelle gefahren war, erschien langsam vor seinen Augen eine Art Spinnennetz. Glitzernde schwarze Fäden breiteten sich vom Fenster nach unten aus. Mit gerunzelter Stirn machte Ron eine spiralförmige Geste mit dem Zauberstab. Um das Netz entstand eine schillernde, durchsichtige Blase.

Immer noch mit gerunzelter Stirn streckte er seinen Rücken. Wo war eigentlich Hermine? Er hätte gedacht, sie würde mittlerweile aus Neugier schauen, was er machte. „Hermine?" Er öffnete die erste Tür, die vom Zimmer weg führte. Dahinter war ein Schlafzimmer. Es war leer. Aber auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sah er eine weitere Tür. Er lief schnell hinüber und öffnete die Tür. Es war ein kleines Badezimmer. Aber auch das war leer.

Er lief wieder ins Wohnzimmer und öffnete die zweite Tür, die er dort fand. Zumindest versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen. Sie bewegte sich nur einen Zentimeter und stieß dann auf Widerstand. „Hermine?" Er hörte nun ein leises rhythmisches Klopfen. „Hermine? Lass mich rein. Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Die Eulen sind weg!" Es kam keine Antwort, nur das gleichmäßige Klopfen.

Kurz entschlossen apparierte er drei Meter nach vorne, in der Hoffnung nicht in einen Schrank zu apparieren. Er landete knapp vor einem Tisch. Ron stand Mitten in einer Küche. Das rhythmische Geräusch war nun hinter ihm. Er drehte sich um und hielt erschrocken in der Bewegung inne. Hermine saß am Boden mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sie hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen und schaukelte vor und zurück. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und blicklos. Das Geräusch kam von ihren nackten Füßen, die auf das Linoleum des Bodens schlugen.

Ron schluckte. So hatte er Hermine noch nie gesehen. Sie hatte ihm von ihren 'Anfällen' erzählt, aber das war etwas vollkommen anderes. Das war erschreckend und herzzerreissend zugleich. Mit einem großen Schritt war er vor ihr und kniete sich hin. Er versuchte genau in ihr Blickfeld zu gelangen. „Hermine!" Sie reagierte nicht, schien ihn nicht wahr zu nehmen. Er umfasste ihre Oberarme und schüttelte sie sanft. Als das erfolglos blieb, schüttelte er stärker. Nach einer Weile, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam schreckte sie endlich aus ihrem Trance-Zustand. Ihr Blick fokussierte. „Ron?"

Dann begannen Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Ron lies sich neben ihr an die Tür gleiten und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoss. Er drückte sie fest an sich und flüsterte tröstende Worte in ihr Haar. Sein Herz raste immer noch. Der Schreck war ihm tief in die Glieder gefahren. Seine Gedanken jagten. Hatte sie nicht gesagt, es sei nicht mehr so schlimm? Das hier war mit Sicherheit eines der schlimmsten Dinge, die er je erlebt hatte. Wie war es dann vorher, als es noch schlimm war? Das hier wurde nur von den Erinnerungen an Hermine mit einem Messer am Hals in den Armen von Bellatrix Lestrange und Harry, der tot zu Füßen Voldemorts lag überflügelt.

Was hatte sie nur in Australien durchgemacht? Ganz alleine! Er hätte da sein sollen für sie. Hatte er nicht immer gedacht, er liebte sie? Und wie hatte er ihr das gezeigt? Indem er sie in einem ihrer schlimmsten Momente im Stich lies – wieder einmal! Unbewusst drückte er ihren Kopf fester an sich. Auch ihm flossen nun Tränen über die Wangen.

„Es tut mir leid! Oh, Gott, Hermine! Es tut mir so leid! Ich lass dich nie wieder im Stich! Nie wieder!"

Hermine hatte sich an ihn geklammert. Seine Wärme war wie ein Anker, der sie im Hier und Jetzt hielt. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst gehabt. Aber jetzt war Ron da! Er würde sich um alles kümmern. Er würde ihr helfen! Irgendwann drangen seine Worte zu ihr durch. Sie verwirrten sie. Wofür entschuldigte er sich? War er etwa für die Eulenflut verantwortlich?

Sie schniefte noch einmal, dann schaute sie zu Ron auf. „Ron? Was meinst du denn? Was ist?" Als Antwort drückte er ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Ich hätte damals für dich da sein müssen! Ich hätte kommen müssen und dich holen! Ich bin ein Idiot! Ich hätte dich halten sollen!" Sie hörte wie seine Stimme immer wieder brach. Sie drückte ihn an sich. „Ich war auch ein Idiot! Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen!"

Lange saßen sie so da. Engumschlungen auf dem kalten Küchenboden. Um vergangene Möglichkeiten weinend.

Hermine löste sich zuerst aus den Gefühlen und von Ron. „Tee?" Ron fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und nickte ohne sie anzusehen. Hermine begann den Tee zu bereiten, während Ron versuchte sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Als er sich besser fühlte, setzte er sich an den Küchentisch. Er sah Hermine dabei zu, wie sie heißes Wasser in eine Kanne goss. „Was ist passiert?" Hermine sah kurz zu ihm.

„Ich war unter der Dusche. Als ich fertig war, hörte ich Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer und wollte nachsehen und da waren all diese Eulen. Eine lies einen Heuler in meine Hände fallen und ich bekam Panik. Ich lief zum Kamin und rief dich. Dabei begann der Brief in meiner Hand zu rauchen. Ich öffnete ihn, weil ich Angst hatte, dass er explodiert. Und dann begann eine Frauenstimme mich zu beschimpfen. Sie kreischte und beschimpfte mich als wertloses Schlammblut. Naja, da habe ich die Nerven verloren. Das hat mich zu sehr an..."

Ron sah Hermine hart schlucken. „Bellatrix Lestrange." beendete er ihren Satz. Sie nickte nur, starrte weiter auf die Teekanne und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe.

Dann riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken und nahm die Teeblätter aus der Kanne und schenkte zwei Tassen ein. Dann stellte sie eine vor Ron und setzte sich mit der anderen ihm gegenüber. „Woher kamen denn diese Eulen?"

Ron rieb sich über die Stirn. „Bevor du eingezogen bist, hat das Aurorenbüro die Wohnung mit einigen Bannzaubern belegt. Das ist Standardprozedur für … naja, 'Kriegsveteranen'. Jedenfalls finden daher Eulen, die ohne genaue Adresse losgeschickt werden die Wohnung nicht. Ich habe unter dem Fenster einen langsam wirkenden Gegenzauber entdeckt. Er frisst sich langsam durch den Bannzauber und ab einem bestimmten Punkt finden die Eulen dann die Person doch wieder. Und das ist heute Morgen passiert."

„Und wie kommt der Gegenzauber her? Und wer macht so was?" Hermine sah nun weniger erschreckt als empört aus. „Irgendwelche Idioten finden sich immer. Alte Anhänger von Voldemort, ewig gestrige oder neue Anhänger, Punks, Freaks, Reporter...die Liste ist beliebig lang. Der Zauber wird der Person in einer Form von Blase mitgegeben. Sobald diese sich im Bannzauber befindet, wird der Gegenzauber wie von einem Magneten vom Bannzauber angezogen und platziert sich."

Hermine lief es kalt über den Rücken. „Das heißt die Person war so nahe an mir dran, dass sie mir irgendetwas anheften konnte? Oh Gott! Kann man die Person finden?" Ron zog die Stirn in Falten. „Das kommt darauf an, wie geschickt derjenige mit seinem Zauber war. Wenn es ein ernsthafter dunkler Magier war, wird es schwer. Wobei das alleine schon den Kreis der verdächtigen stark einschränkt. Aber meistens kann man die Signatur des Zauberstabes herausfinden und dann ist es recht einfach."

Ron behagte der Gedanke gar nicht, dass Hermine vielleicht auf der Liste einer der wenigen gefährlichen Magier stehen könnte. Sie hatten zwar die meisten Anhänger Voldemorts festgenommen, aber Voldemort war nicht der einzige dunkle Magier. Er war der mächtigste und der machthungrigste, aber es gab noch genug, die ernsthaften Schaden anrichten konnten.

Hermine rieb sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht. „Ist das nun das Leben als Berühmtheit?" Ron sah sie einen Moment lang an, dann begann er arrogant zu grinsen. „Es gibt auch die andere Seite der Medaille: kostenlose Essen, niemals Schlange stehen und haufenweise schöne Frauen, die einem zu Füßen liegen...äh, Männer wohl für dich."

Müde sah Hermine ihn an. „Heißt das als nächstes ist mein Wohnzimmer angefüllt mit attraktiven Männern?" Ron sah sie mit einer aufrichtigen Ernsthaftigkeit an. „Nicht, wenn ich den nächsten Bannzauber setze!" Dankbar sah Hermine ihn an. „Wann?" Ron stand auf. „Sobald ich mit Harry wieder zurück bin." Hermine sah ihn prüfend an. „Ron? Besorg' dir ein Hemd bevor du zum Ministerium gehst."

Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „So hast du wenigstens einen attraktiven Mann in deinem Wohnzimmer gehabt!" Hermine warf ihm kichernd ein Küchenhandtuch hinterher als er mit wackelndem Hintern die Küche verlies. „Träum' nur weiter!"


	18. Pressekonferenz

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

18. Pressekonferenz

Am Strand hatten Ginny und Harry Hermine überredet endlich die Presse an sich heran zu lassen. Es behagte ihr gar nicht, aber sie hatte sich mit Percy in Verbindung gesetzt, der Pressesprecher im Ministerium war, um eine Pressekonferenz organisieren zu lassen. Nach der Geschichte im Tagespropheten, die Ash so aufgeregt hatte, wollte sie den Stier bei den Hörnern packen.

Sie hatte mit Ash darüber geredet. Er verstand den ganzen Aufstand immer noch nicht. Ihn befremdete die Verehrung, die Hermine, Harry und Ron überall entgegen gebracht wurde. Sie hatte ihm damals die Schnellversion der Geschichte erzählt. Trotzdem schien er die Rolle von Harry zu unterschätzen. Er hatte sogar etwas in der Richtung gesagt, dass man Harry im Nachhinein zum Vorzeigehelden gemacht hätte. Hermine hatte versucht ihm alles zu erklären, aber letztendlich schien es ihn nicht zu interessieren. „Das gehört der Vergangenheit an. Sorge einfach dafür, dass die Zukunft ungestört von irgendwelchen Reportern sein wird!"

Sie betrat den Raum durch eine Seitentür. Percy lief vor ihr. Ron und Harry als Leibwache hinter ihr. Der Raum war voll. Sobald sie eintrat brach ein Blitzlichtgewitter aus. Sie war schrecklich nervös. Es ging hier leider nicht um eine Abhandlung ihrer Arbeiten an der Universität, sondern um ihr Privatleben. Wen ging das eigentlich etwas an?

Ron und Harry standen im Hintergrund und behielten die Leute im Auge. Man konnte nie wissen, wer sich bei so etwas einschlich. Hermine war froh nicht alleine zu sein. Neben ihr saß Percy und versuchte ihr beruhigend zuzulächeln. „Bereit?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber la?' uns anfangen."

Percy setzte den Sonorus-Zauber ein und erhob sich. „Meine Hexen und Zauberer von der Schreibenden Kunst, darf ich um etwas Ruhe bitten. Diese Pressekonferenz ist auf 30 Minuten angelegt und wird keine Sekunde länger dauern!" Er sah noch einmal zu Hermine, dann drehte er sich wieder um. „Fragen können jetzt gestellt werden!"

Ein Orkan erhob sich um Hermine. Percy schüttelte streng den Kopf. „Meine Hexen und Zauberer – sie kennen die Regeln. Lassen sie sich bitte nicht so hinreißen!" Betroffen sahen sich die Reporter an. Dann erhoben sich Arme. Alle hatten Fragen.

Sie hatte vorab mit Percy vereinbart, dass er die Fragenden aussuchen sollte. Bevorzugt die mit harmloseren Fragen. „Gertrude, bitte."

Eine schlanke Hexe mit scharlachroter Robe erhob sich. „Gertrude Tummbler von der Wochenzeitschrift 'Sulfur'. Hermine, wo waren sie die letzten Jahre und wieso sind sie jetzt zurückgekehrt?"

Hermine seufzte innerlich erleichtert. „Ich war in Australien bei meinen Eltern, die während des Krieges dort Schutz suchten und dann dort blieben. Ich habe dort an der Ayers Rock Universität Recht der magischen Geschöpfe studiert und bin nun zurückgekehrt, weil mein Lebensgefährte in England eine Stelle an der Stonehenge Universität angenommen hat. Das Ministerium hat mir eine Stelle in der Abteilung für das Recht der magischen Geschöpfe angeboten, die ich dankbar angenommen habe."

Percy hatte mit ihr Antworten zu Fragen eingeübt, von denen sie ausgegangen waren, dass sie gestellt wurden.

„Selvanus!" - Ein hagerer Mann ohne Haare und großer Hakennase erhob sich. „Wir freuen uns alle sehr, dass sie wieder hier sind! Wie ist ihr Verhältnis zu Ron Weasley nachdem sie mit einem Lebengefährten hier aufgetaucht sind?"

Hermine lächelte freundlich. „Mein Verhältnis zu Ron ist wie eh und je – wir sind sehr gute Freunde. Und bevor diese Frage kommt: ich bin auch immer noch mit Harry Potter befreundet und Ginny Weasley war sehr froh mich zu sehen!"

Einige unter den Reportern lachten. Andere sahen aus als hätte es ihnen die Ernte verhagelt. Es gab scheint's nichts Schöneres als ein Eifersuchtsdrama um die Käseblätter besser zu verkaufen.

„James!" - Ein arrogant wirkender gutaussehender Mann erhob sich. Er trug einen Muggelanzug, der geradezu maßgeschneidert schrie. „James Paddington vom Tagespropheten. Es ist also nichts an den Gerüchten, dass sie nach dem Fall von Lord Voldemort einfach nur untertauchen wollten, weil sie eine Spionin für dessen Seite waren?"

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an. „Das ist ja wohl der gröbste Blödsinn, den ich je gehört habe! Ich bin Muggelgeboren, meine Eltern mussten aus dem Land fliehen, weil ich mit Harry nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht habe Voldemort zu vernichten und sie erklären mir, ich sei eine verdeckte Todesserin gewesen? Das ist nicht nur eine Frechheit, sondern eine Beleidigung höchsten Grades!"

Ron und Harry hatten sich bei der Frage hinter Hermine gestellt. „James, ich glaube Sie sind da etwas zu weit gegangen und eine Entschuldigung wäre angebracht!" Harry starrte den anderen Mann in Grund und Boden.

Dieser lächelte säuerlich. „Entschuldigen Sie, Miss Granger. Da ist wohl die Fantasie mit mir durchgegangen."

Hermine nickte verbissen. Und gab Percy ein Zeichen weiter zu machen. „Undine!" Eine farbenfroh gekleidete mollige Frau in mittlerem Alter erhob sich und strahlte Hermine an. „Ich bin Undine Lovegood vom Quibbler. Xeno war überglücklich als Luna erzählte, Sie seien wieder im Lande. Was sind ihre Pläne für die Zukunft? Bleiben Sie?"

Hermine sah fragend zu Harry. Dieser beugte sich etwas zu ihr und flüsterte. „Lunas Stiefmutter." Hermine strahlte die Frau an. „Gratuliere Ihnen und Xenophilus noch nachträglich. Richten Sie ihm bitte meine besten Wünsche aus! Ich werde zumindest ein Jahr in Großbritannien bleiben, dann läuft die Gastdozentur meines Lebensgefährten aus. Dann werden wir entscheiden, wie es weiter geht."

Percy sah sich streng um „Die Zeit ist gleich um – die letzte Frage. Stanley, bitte." Stanley war ein Mann mit einem unangenehm stechenden Blick.

„Stanley Johnson von 'Witch Weekly'. Stimmt es das Sie ein Kind haben und nicht wissen ob Ron Weasly oder Harry Potter der Vater ist?"

Hermine hatte mit der Frage gerechnet. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht! Wie gesagt: wir sind alle nur Freunde. Aber ich denke, bei einem Kind von einem der beiden würde man den Vater wohl an der Haarfarbe erkennen."

Sie erhob sich. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr kommen. Percy Weasley hat eine kleine Zusammenfassung für sie vorbereitet. Diese werden sie am Ausgang erhalten. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging flankiert von Harry, Ron und Percy aus dem Zimmer.


	19. Ein Ende mit Schrecken

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

19. Ein Ende mit Schrecken

Ron saß in der Küche, einen Becher Tee in der Hand. Er wartete. Er wartete schon seit einer guten Stunde. Endlich hörte er das leise 'Plopp'. „Kate?"

Kate trat in die Küche. „Hallo, mein Süßer!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Machst du mir auch einen Tee? Ich zieh' mich nur schnell um." Damit war sie schon wieder aus der Küche verschwunden. Seufzend bereitete Ron den Tee und ging dann mit den zwei Bechern in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer. Nach nur fünfzehn Minuten erschien Kate in ihrem 'Wellness'-Look, wie sie das nannte.

Sie nahm ihren Tee, lies sich in einen Sessel fallen und legte ihre Füße auf Rons Schoss. „Was für ein Tag!" Bevor sie aber ins Detail übergehen konnte unterbrach Ron sie ernst. „Kate, wir müssen reden!"

Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, dann zauberte sie ihr süßestes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Das klingt aber gar nicht gut!" Ron lächelte gezwungen zurück. „Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht, aber trotzdem möchte ich über einiges reden." Kate nahm die Füße von seinem Schoß und setze sich gerade hin. „Du willst Schluss machen?" Er sah Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern.

„Was? Nein! Aber...ich bin nicht... zufrieden, glücklich...was auch immer...so wie es gerade läuft." Er holte tief Luft. „Wir wollen heiraten. Den Rest unseres Lebens miteinander verbringen. Ich weiß, dass man an einer Beziehung permanent arbeiten muss. Das bedeutet, dass man miteinander auch über unangenehme Dinge sprechen muss."

Sie entspannte sich sichtlich bei seinen Worten und nickte. Er holte wieder tief Luft. „Kate wir sehen uns so selten. Wir hatten doch schon darüber gesprochen und waren uns einig, dass sich das nach der Hochzeit ändern würde. Du wolltest kürzer treten und ich wollte mit Kingsley sprechen. Und jetzt bekommst du diesen Vertrag angeboten und unterschreibst ihn ohne vorher mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Kate, das betrifft doch unser beider Leben!"

Abwehrend hob er die Hände, als sie etwas sagen wollte. „Ich weiß, was für eine einmalige Chance das für dich ist. Ich will auch gar nicht sagen, dass das Ergebnis anders ausgefallen wäre, wenn wir darüber gesprochen hätten. Aber ich fühle mich hier furchtbar übergangen und das verletzt mich."

Er hatte lange über die richtige Wortwahl nachgedacht. Er war recht zufrieden mit sich. Es hatte nicht wie ein Vorwurf geklungen. Die ganzen Psychokurse während seiner Ausbildung hatten also doch etwas gebracht.

Kate sah die ganze Zeit in der er sprach aus, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass von den Eltern gescholten wurde. Nachdem er geendet hatte, saß sie einen Moment schweigend da. Dann bekam sie einen trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Soll ich jetzt jedes Mal einen Auftrag mit dir durchsprechen?" fragte sie schnippisch.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber etwas großes, das die nächsten drei Jahre betrifft denke ich geht uns beide etwas an." Sie stand auf und wechselte die Taktik. „Du sagst wir sehen uns zu selten. Und das liegt an meiner Arbeit, richtig?" Ron wusste genau auf was sie hinaus wollte, versuchte aber neutral zu bleiben. „Primär sicher."

„Ach, ja? Primär? Und wer arbeitet bis spät in die Nacht? Wer springt zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit an 364 Tagen im Jahr auf und rennt los, wenn das Ministerium pfeift?" Sie stand nun vor ihm, halb über ihn gebeugt. Ihre Stimme hatte eine unangenehme Stimmlage angenommen.

Ron stand nun auch auf. Daher musste sie einen Schritt zurücktreten. Nun dominierte er die Situation wieder, war er doch einen Kopf größer als sie. Ihre keifende Stimme hatte einen Nerv getroffen.

„Verdammt, ich versuche hier konstruktiv zu sein und du versuchst nur die Schuld von dir zu schieben. Kannst du wenigstens mit dem Keifen aufhören?"

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „ICH keife? Ich KEIFE? Ich sag dir mal was, Ronald – wenn du mich sehen möchtest, nutze doch einfach die Portschlüssel, die ich dir schicke. Aber nein, Ronald, das wäre ja zu viel verlangt! Du kannst das Land ja nicht verlassen – es würde sofort im dunklen Chaos versinken, würdest du auch nur mehr als zwei Stunden nicht für Recht und Ordnung sorgen!"

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Entschuldige, dass ich meine Arbeit wichtig nehme!" Dann setzte er ironisch hinzu. „Aber jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke, lasse ich natürlich irgendwelche Massenmörder ein paar Tage länger auf die Bevölkerung los!"

Sie blitzt ihn an. „Weißt du, dass du Harry Potter geholfen hast Voldemort zu vernichten ist dir ganz gehörig zu Kopf gestiegen! Meinst du im Ernst, du bist der einzige, der die Arbeit machen kann? Aber du siehst dich gerne in der Rolle, nicht wahr? Du bist wie einer dieser Typen, die in ihrer Schulzeit Quidditch-Star waren und davon bis ans Ende ihrer Tage erzählen und sich auch noch mit fünfzig deswegen auf die Schulter klopfen!"

Ron starrte sie ungläubig an. „Du vergleichst das, was Harry, Hermine und ich getan haben mit Schul-Quidditch?" Kate schnaubte. „Ach, komm schon Ron! Was habt ihr schon groß gemacht? Ihr habt ein knappes Jahr im Zelt gehaust und habt Artefakte gesammelt und zerstört. Ihr ward Kinder! Die große Arbeit haben doch sicher die Leute vom Orden gemacht und im Nachhinein wurde das alles in der Presse nur hochgespielt!"

Ron stand mit offenem Mund da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dann explodierte er. „Das denkst du von uns? Ein Haufen Angeber? Wo warst du denn in der Zeit? Du hast in Kanada gesessen und dich mit Ahornsirup vollgestopft! Wir sind gejagt worden. Hermine ist gefoltert worden. Wir sind mehr als einmal knapp dem Tod entkommen. Mein Bruder und viele Freunde von uns sind gestorben! Und du hast den Nerv mir zu sagen, dass die Presse das alles HOCHGESPIELT hat?" Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden.

Kate schrie zurück. „Entschuldige, dass ich deine Rolle im Krieg nicht so ernst nehme wie der Rest der Welt! Ich kenne dich schließlich auch besser als der Rest der Welt. Aber das wird nicht wieder vorkommen, ich erkenne nun dass du der einzige bist, der die Welt vor dem Bösen retten kann!"

Ron hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber seine Wut konnte sich noch steigern. „Wenn wir gerade dabei sind: was machst du noch mal um die Welt zu einer besseren zu machen? Ach ja, du wackelst mit dem Hintern. Das lässt sicher einige Todesser innehalten bevor sie einen Muggel quälen."

„Damit verdiene ich meinen Lebensunterhalt! Was man von deinem Job nicht behaupten kann. Dein Gehalt reicht ja nicht mal für die Miete!" Ron öffnete und schloss seine Fäuste. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau so sehr schlagen wollen wie Kate in diesem Moment.

„Miete für eine Wohnung, die ich nicht als Heim bezeichnen würde. Das verdammt Ding kostet mehr als ein afrikanischer Staat im Jahr einnimmt! Ich muss nicht in einem hippen Loft in der Mitte von London leben. Das bist du!"

Sie sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Ja, dir würde ja auch eine Bruchbude reichen, weil alles besser ist als der Hühnerstall in dem du aufgewachsen bist!" Ron glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Aber Kate setzte noch einen oben drauf. „Oh, und einen Haufen Gören mit roten Haaren und schlechten Manieren würde deinen Traum komplett machen!"

Sie drehte sich schwungvoll um und machte einige Schritte von ihm weg, bevor sie sich wieder zu ihm drehte. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt. Ron stand mit rotem Kopf schwer atmend vor dem Sofa und sah sie hasserfüllt an.

In diesem Moment konnte sie sich nicht mehr erinnern, warum sie überhaupt mit ihm zusammen war. Wütend sprach sie weiter. „Aber ohne mich! Ich bin nicht deine Mutter! Ich werde nicht zu Hause hocken und den ganzen Tag kochen, putzen und waschen und alle paar Jahre einen frischen Sprössling werfen!"

Ron atmete tief ein und aus. Mit bedrohlich leiser, ruhiger Stimme sagte er. „Das denkst du also von mir, meiner Familie und meiner Mutter? Wir sind dir nicht fein genug? Ist es das? Ich bin ein Blender und meine Familie ist dir zu einfach?"

Sie nahm die Warnung in seiner Stimme nicht wahr. „Deine Familie ist nicht einfach. Deine Familie ist ein lauter chaotischer Haufen!"

Immer noch ruhig sagte Ron. „Dann solltest du besser nicht in diesen lauten chaotischen Haufen einheiraten." Immer noch blind vor Wut antwortete sie. „Weißt du was? Da hast du recht!" Sie zerrte an ihrem Verlobungsring und warf ihn Ron vor die Füße.

Ron folgte dem Flug des Ringes, dann sah er Kate einen Moment ruhig an. „Ich komme morgen und hole meine Sachen. Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du nicht da wärst." Mit einem leisen 'Plopp' war er verschwunden.

Erst jetzt wurde Kate bewusst, was gerade passiert war. Entsetzt sah sie auf den leeren Fleck. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Sie lies sich wieder auf den Sessel fallen und griff nach ihrer Tasse. Der Tee war noch warm. Wie hatte nur so viel in so kurzer Zeit passieren können.

Sie trank einen Schluck. Er würde sicher zurückkommen. Er würde sie um Verzeihung bitten und alles würde wieder gut. Das würde er ganz sicher!

Ooo

Ron stand in seinem Büro. Sein Gehirn summte von all den Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf schwirrten. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Immer noch pulste Adrenalin durch seinen Körper. Er strich sich unbewusst über die Augen.

Das war es also? Seine erste ernsthafte Beziehung war gescheitert. Und das bereits nach weniger als einem Jahr. Hatte er nicht den Rest seines Lebens mit Kate verbringen wollen? Was wusste er überhaupt von ihr? Was wusste sie von ihm? Wieso hatte er ihr überhaupt einen Antrag gemacht? War er so blind gewesen oder wollte er es nicht sehen, dass sie andere Vorstellung vom Leben und der Liebe hatten?

Er lehnte seinen Kopf auf die Hände und tastete sich durch seine Gefühle. Sollte da nicht mehr Trauer sein? Er hatte die Frau seines Lebens verloren. Vielleicht kam das erst noch – es war noch zu frisch. Morgen würde sicher der Verlust bewusster sein.

Er konnte aber nicht umhin, dass er auch auf ein kleines bisschen Erleichterung stieß. Mit einem schlechten Gefühl, war ihm klar, dass er froh war, dass es ein Ende mit Schrecken war. Hätten sie geheiratet, wäre das eine Katastrophe geworden.


	20. St Mungo's

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

20. St. Mungo's

„Guten Morgen! Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo Miss Granger zu finden ist?" Ron stand in der Tür von Hermines Büro. Eine grauhaarige Hexe, die ihn sehr an Madame Pince erinnerte, antwortete mit griesgrämiger Miene „Miss Granger hat sich heute krank gemeldet." Und etwas leiser, wie zu sich selbst, aber laut genug, dass Ron es noch mitbekam fügte sie hinzu. „Nicht mal einen Monat bei der Arbeit und schon blau machen!"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Miss Granger ohne triftigen Grund nicht bei der Arbeit erscheint!" Mit diesen eisigen Worten drehte Ron sich um und ging. Er hatte nie viel Geduld mit diesen schrecklichen altbackenen Ministeriumsleuten, aber nach einer fast schlaflosen Nacht noch weniger.

Er hatte die halbe Nacht über sein Leben nachgedacht. Das alleine hatte ihn schon in eine miese Laune versetzt. Die andere Hälfte der Nacht hatte er auf dem viel zu kleinen Sofa in seinem Büro verbracht. Als er gegen sechs Uhr aufwachte, war er vollkommen verspannt.

Dann hatte die Spurensicherung ihm heute die Ergebnisse aus Hermines Wohnung zugeschickt. Er hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht die gefundene magische Signatur mit den im System erfassten zu vergleichen. Normalerweise war das Arbeit für die Auroren im Training, aber da es sich um Hermine handelte, hatte er sich selbst darum gekümmert. Er hatte dann auch eine Übereinstimmung gefunden. Ein kleiner, schmieriger Reporter hatte Hermine den Zauber angehängt. Der Kerl war nicht einmal sonderlich umsichtig vorgegangen. Er hatte seine Signatur nur mit einem einfachen Störsignal überlagert. Ron hatte sich persönlich um die Festnahme gekümmert.

Danach hatte er beschlossen, dass er Hermine die frohe Botschaft überbringen wollte und dann würde er endlich etwas Essen. Und dann musste er sein Zeug bei Kate ausräumen.

Jetzt überlegte er, was er tun sollte. Hermine wäre sicher erleichtert, wenn sie wüsste, dass keine wirkliche Bedrohung bestanden hatte und nun alles wieder in Ordnung war. Aber wenn er erst bei ihr vorbeischaute, würde sich sein Umzug verzögern und das wollte er eigentlich vermeiden. Je schneller er das Kapitel abschloss umso besser.

Aber wenn Hermine krank war, müsste man vielleicht mal nach ihr sehen. Sie hatte erwähnt, dass ihr Freund für einige Tage zurück nach Australien gereist war. Das hieß, sie war alleine. Und wenn sie nicht zur Arbeit kam, hieß das, sie war richtig krank. Kurz entschlossen änderte Ron die Richtung und lief zum Aufzug um in den Eingangsbereich zu den Apparationspunkten zu gelangen.

Keine fünf Minuten später stand er in Hermines Wohnzimmer. „Hermine?" Er hörte eine leise Antwort aus dem Schlafzimmer. Beunruhigt lief er zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Hermine? Geht's dir..." Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Die Frage war überflüssig. Er konnte deutlich sehen, dass es Hermine nicht gut ging.

Sie war kalkweiß und schweißgebadet. Ihre Augen hatten einen fiebrigen Glanz. „Ron – was machst du hier?" Selbst ihre Stimme klang entkräftet. Mit zwei Schritten war er neben ihr und fühlte ihre Stirn. „Du musst sofort zu einem Heiler, Hermine. Du glühst ja!"

Hermine zog die Decke höher. Ron konnte sehen, dass ihre Hände zitterten. „Nein, ich muss zu keinem Heiler. Das ist nur eine kleine Grippe. Ich schlafe ein wenig und morgen geht es mir schon viel besser."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Ich bring dich zum Heiler – wenn der sagt es ist eine Grippe, dann entschuldige ich mich und koch' dir eine Hühnersuppe. Aber das will ich von einem Heiler hören!"

Hermine begann schwach zu protestieren als Ron schon in ihrem Schrank nach einem Pullover und einer Hose suchte. Alleine der schwache Protest zeigt Ron, dass sie ernsthaft krank war. Er legte die Kleidungsstücke auf das Bett. „Kannst du dich alleine anziehen oder soll ich dir helfen?"

Hermine blitzte ihn an. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe beim Anziehen!" Zweifelnd sah Ron, wie sie sich mühsam aufsetzte. Als sie saß, sah sie Ron herausfordernd an. „Und? Willst du zusehen?" Ron grinste. „Aber immer doch! Aber damit ich dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringe..." Er lief zur Tür, bevor er das Zimmer verlies, drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Aber ich bin direkt hinter der Tür. Falls etwas ist, rufe mich. Keine Sperenzien!"

Hermine schloss müde die Augen. Ihr war es heute Morgen schon nicht gut gegangen. Aber als sie das Ministerium angeflot hatte, hätte sie noch Bäume ausreißen können im Vergleich dazu, wie sie sich jetzt fühlte.

Langsam begann sie es einzusehen, dass Ron recht hatte und sie einen Heiler brauchte. Während sie sich mühevoll anzog, fragte sie sich flüchtig, warum er überhaupt da war. Aber dann nahm das Anziehen wieder zu viel ihrer Konzentration in Anspruch. Als sie fertig war, lies sie sich wieder auf die Seite sinken. „Ron?"

Sofort stand er neben ihr. Besorgt musterte er sie. „Kannst du alleine laufen?" Sie war so müde. Hermine hatte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft ihn wütend anzusehen. Entschlossen schob er eine Hand unter ihre Achsel und hob sie in eine sitzende Haltung. Dann legte er ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte und einen um die Schulter und zog sie auf die Füße. Sofort knickten ihre Beine weg.

Ron verlagerte ihr Gewicht so, dass er sie mit seinem Körper stützte und fummelte mit der freien Hand an seinem Hals herum, bis er endlich die Kette mit einem merkwürdigen runden Anhänger hervor geholt hatte. „O.K., Hermine. Wir werden jetzt per Portschlüssel nach St. Mungo's gelangen. Nicht erschrecken und halte dich so gut es geht an mir fest." Damit riss er den Anhänger von der Kette. Eine Sekunde später spürte Hermine ein Ziehen hinter ihrem Nabel und alles drehte sich um sie.

Als das Drehen aufhörte, öffnete sie die Augen. Sie standen in einem der Aufnahmebereiche von St. Mungo's. Kaum hatte sie die Augen geöffnet, würde ihr speiübel. Sie konnte sich gerade noch vorbeugen, sonst hätte sie sich über Ron's Brust übergeben. So bekamen nur seine Schuhe etwas ab.

Ron hielt sie erschrocken fest. Sie wankte in seinen Armen und als die Übelkeit vorbei war, schaute sie kurz auf, verdrehte die Augen und sackte in seinen Armen zusammen. Panik überkam Ron. „Einen Heiler! Ich brauche hier ganz schnell einen Heiler!"

Ein älterer Mann in grüner Robe kam angerannt. Mit einem Wutschen und Wedeln schwebte Hermine aus Rons Armen. „Ich habe sie. Folgen sie mir!" Damit lief er mit der schwebenden Hermine vor sich in Richtung mehrerer nummerierter Türen. „Was ist passiert?" Ron lief wie betäubt neben dem Mann her.

„Keine Ahnung. Sie hatte sich krank gemeldet und als ich vor zehn Minuten bei ihr zu Hause war, fand ich sie mit hohem Fieber und stark geschwächt in ihrem Bett." Der Heiler nickte, öffnete die Tür und lies Hermine auf ein Untersuchungsbett gleiten. „Sie warten draußen. Bitte gehen sie zur Anmeldung und füllen dort die Formulare aus."

Damit stand Ron vor der verschlossenen Tür. Einen Moment starrte er noch auf die Tür, dann lief er wie betäubt zurück. Eine Schwester, säuberte gerade den Boden und sah ihn missbilligend an. Dann säuberte sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes auch seine Schuhe und die Spur, die er hinterlassen hatte.

Ron versuchte so viel wie möglich an der Anmeldung an Daten abzugeben, aber sehr hilfreich war er nicht. Er meldete sich dann noch einmal kurz bei der Einsatzleitung der Auroren, die automatisch bei Aktivierung des Portschlüssels alarmiert worden war. Dann stand er wieder vor der Tür mit der Nummer fünf.

Eine Schwester kam heraus und er nutzte die Chance einzutreten. Er stellte sich in eine Ecke und beobachtete wie der Heiler merkwürdige Geräte über Hermines Körper bewegte, manchmal Befehle zu irgendwelchen Helfern bellte und generell sehr geschäftig wirkte. Besorgt behielt Ron Hermine im Auge, die immer noch bewusstlos schien.

Der Heiler besprach sich kurz mit einer der Schwestern und wandte sich dann der Tür zu. Als er Ron neben der Tür stehen sah, sah er ihn streng an. „Sie sollten eigentlich nicht hier drin sein! Sie haben die Frau gebracht? Sind sie mit ihr verwandt? Gehört sie zu einem ihrer Fälle?" Ron atmete tief durch. „Ja, ich habe sie hergebracht und nein, sie ist eine gute Freundin. Was hat sie?" Der Heiler führte ihn am Arm aus dem Zimmer.

„Das darf ich ihnen nicht sagen. Nur Familienmitglieder haben ein Anrecht auf diese Information." Ron sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist ein Witz, oder? Sie hat in Großbritannien keine Familie." Der Heiler schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Das ist unerfreulich, aber sie muss sowieso einige Tage, wenn nicht gar Wochen hierbleiben. Wenn Sie wieder soweit gestärkt ist, kann sie ihnen selber berichten, was sie hat."

Ron war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er straffte sich und begann, ganz der altgediente Auror, der er war den Heiler einschüchternd anzusehen. „Hören Sie, Heiler..." Der Mann sah ihn geduldig an. „Ruthington"

Ron nickte. „Hören Sie, Heiler Ruthington, ich verstehe das ja alles sehr gut. Aber Sie haben nicht alle Informationen um die Lage richtig einzuschätzen. Die Frau, die sie gerade untersucht haben ist Hermine Granger und wenn sie möchten, dass ich Harry Potter persönlich herhole, damit sie mir sagen, was sie hat, dann werde ich das tun. Aber über die Konsequenzen einer Beschwerde von Harry Potter bei ihrem Vorgesetzten, müssen sie sich schon selber Gedanken machen."

Der Heiler sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sein Blick glitt zu Rons kurzen roten Haaren. Er schluckte schwer. „Sie sind..." Ron richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ron Weasley" Der Heiler nickte ergeben, schluckte noch einmal und begann dann, als hätte es die kurze Diskussion nicht gegeben zu erklären:

„Sie hat eine Infektion mit Smurfs. Kommen Sie, ich zeige es ihnen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging wieder zurück in das Untersuchungszimmer. Vor Hermine blieb er stehen und zog einen silbernen Kasten mit einer Glasplatte, der neben dem Bett schwebte heran. „Schauen Sie." Er zog den Apparat über Hermines Arm und begann an den Knöpfen zu drehen. Ein angenehmes Surren füllte den Raum.

Die Glasplatte begann zu leuchten und schimmern und dann sah Ron einen Teil von Hermines Arm. „Das ist die äußere Haut des Armes." Dann drehte der Heiler etwas an einem Knopf und das Summen wurde höher. Der Arm wurde nun von einem Geäst an roten Bahnen durchzogen. Es sah richtig schön aus. „Das sind die Blutbahnen" Wieder ein Drehen. „Die Nervenbahnen" Das Bild wurde ersetzt von weißlichen feineren Spinnenwebartigen Gebilden. „Und die magischen Bahnen" Ein noch feineres Netz zog sich durch den Arm. Es hatte eine gräuliche Farbe. „Normalerweise sind die magischen Bahnen gold leuchtend. Ich vergrößere ihnen das Bild."

Erst wurde ein Ausschnitt größer und größer, dann sah Ron eine einzelne Bahn, die immer größer wurde und dann … „Smurfs, kleine niedliche Biester." Ron sah blaue bärchenartige Tiere die an der Bahn zu kleben schienen. Oder sich auf ihr zu bewegen. Fragend sah er den Heiler an. „Sie ernähren sich von der magischen Energie. Sie sind hartnäckig, weil man den Befall recht spät bemerkt. Die Viecher verdoppeln sich innerhalb von vier Stunden, daher ist der Verlauf der Krankheit recht dramatisch. Das magische System zieht dann Energie aus dem vitalen System und am Ende steht die totale Erschöpfung."

Er schaltete den Apparat ab und drehte sich zu Ron. „Aber keine Sorge, wir versorgen sie mit den richtigen Tränken und innerhalb von acht bis zehn Tagen ist sie wieder fit." Ron nickte. „Ist das...ansteckend?" der Heiler nickte. „Ja, aber keine Sorge..." dann sah er Ron prüfend an. „Äh, die Krankheit ist nur über intimen Kontakt übertragbar. Allerdings kann es bei Schwangeren auch durch Berühren zu einer Infektion kommen, weil die magischen Bahnen während einer Schwangerschaft weiter an der Oberfläche liegen – zum Schutz des ungeborenen Kindes."

Ron nickte wieder. Er musste unbedingt Ginny Bescheid sagen. Sie musste sich testen lassen. Der Arzt sah ihn fragend an. „Möchten Sie, dass wir sie testen, Mister Weasley?" Ron sah ihn starr an. „Nein, aber ich werde den Lebensgefährten von Miss Granger informieren. Er ist zurzeit in Australien."

„Ron!" Hermine sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Mit einem Schritt stand er an ihrer Seite und griff unbewusst nach ihrer Hand. „Hermine? Alles o.k.. Du hast nur eine Infektion mit so blauen Bärchen, die deine magische Energie aufsaugen. Die kriegen dich ganz schnell wieder hin." Hermine schloss kurz die Augen. „Smurfs?" Ron drückte ihre Hand. „Ja, so was hat der Heiler gesagt."

Sie öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie brannten sich regelrecht in Rons Blick. „Ron, ich will nicht hier bleiben. Ich will nach Hause! Bitte, Ron!" Ron sah, wie viel ihr daran lag, aber... „Ron! Bitte!" - „Ich sehe, was sich machen lässt." Bedrückt drehte er sich wieder zu dem Heiler, der in einigem Abstand Papiere durchsah.

„Heiler Ruthington? Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ich sie mit nach Hause nehmen kann?" Der Heiler sah ihn kritisch an. „Die Pflege ist sehr aufwendig. Und da sie nicht ihr Lebensgefährte sind, würde ich sie ungern entlassen." Ron richtete sich wieder zur vollen Größe auf, aber der Heiler sprach weiter, bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte.

„Hören Sie Mister Weasley – bevor sie mir wieder mit Harry Potter drohen - die Pflege besteht darin der Patientin die nächsten acht Tage lang alle zwei Stunden Tropfen eines Anti-Smurf-Tranks zu verabreichen und alle vier Stunden eine Dosis Aufbautrank. Das ist vielleicht alles recht einfach, wenn der Patient einigermaßen kooperieren kann, aber Miss Granger wird die nächsten zwei Tage nicht ansprechbar sein. Zumindest nicht so, dass sie ihr die Flasche reichen und sie den Trank alleine zu sich nimmt. Und alle zwei Stunden heißt bei Tag und Nacht. Das ist anstrengend und eine verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe. Ich möchte ihnen nicht zu Nahe treten, aber bevor sie die Aufgabe übernehmen, sollten sie gut darüber nachdenken."

Ron nickte. „Geben Sie mir zwei Stunden. Ich muss mit meinem Vorgesetzten über Urlaub sprechen und einiges andere klären, dann hole ich sie ab." Der Heiler sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an.

„Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, falls Miss Granger einen Rückfall erleidet, dass sie zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Und es ist mir egal, wie viel Dunkle Lords sie bekämpft haben. Oder ob sie der verlorene Sohn von Dumbledore persönlich sind!"

Ron nickte ernst. „Ja, das können sie dann auch!" Und damit verließ er das Untersuchungszimmer.


	21. Alle zwei Stunden Tag und Nacht

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

21. Alle zwei Stunden Tag und Nacht!

Das nervende Klingeln wurde immer lauter. Ron drehte sich um und versuchte das Kissen über sein Ohr zu ziehen. Plötzlich spürte er nichts mehr unter seinem Bein und landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden vor Hermines Sofa.

Das Klingeln wurde lauter. „Scheiße!" Ron sprang auf die Beine und rannte ins Schlafzimmer, schnappte sich die kleine violette Flasche vom Nachtisch und entkorkte sie. Das klingeln hörte sofort auf. Er setzte sich neben Hermine auf das Bett. Mit einem Schwung des Zauberstabes hob er Hermine an und hielt sie am Nacken im Gleichgewicht, während er mit der anderen Hand ihren Mund leichte öffnete und vorsichtig drei Tropfen der zähen Flüssigkeit auf Hermines Zunge träufelte. Langsam lies er Hermine wieder auf das Bett sinken. Sein Herz schlug wieder im normalen Rhythmus.

Vor Stunden, die ihm jetzt bereits wie Tage vorkamen war er zurück ins Krankenhaus gekommen. Er hatte sich Urlaub genommen und seiner Familie und Harry Bescheid gesagt. Harry wollte zuerst zu Ginny gehen, sie zum Arzt bringen und sich dann darum kümmern Ashley zu erreichen.

Heiler Ruthington hatte ihn zu Hermine ins Zimmer geführt. „Wir haben ihren Zustand stabilisiert. Das Fieber wird noch ein, zwei Tage andauern. Wenn es in drei Tagen noch so hoch ist, dann kommen sie mit ihr zurück." Er griff nach einer kleinen bauchigen violetten Flasche auf dem Tisch neben Hermines Bett. „Das hier ist das Anti-Smurf-Mittel. Sie müssen ihr alle zwei Stunden drei Tropfen auf ihre Zunge träufeln. Die Flasche ist so eingestellt, dass sie alle zwei Stunden klingelt. Sie müssen den zwei Stunden Rhythmus unbedingt einhalten. Das Mittel kann nur die geschlüpften Tiere töten, nicht die Eier!" Ron nickte. Der Heiler hob eine grüne, größere Flasche hoch. „Das hier ist der Stärkungstrank. Alle drei Stunden summt die Flasche. Davon geben sie ihr einen Esslöffel voll." Er drückte Ron beide Flaschen in die Hand, die dieser gleich in eine Tasche seiner Robe steckte.

„Sie müssen sie auch mit ausreichend Flüssigkeit versorgen. Selbst wenn sie nicht wach ist. Die Schwester wird ihnen gleich zeigen, wie das gemacht wird. Sobald sie mehr als einige Minuten wach ist, sollte sie eine kräftige Brühe zu sich nehmen. Aber erst am zweiten Tag eine leichte feste Nahrung. Gehen sie es langsam an – vielleicht mit Kartoffelbrei und Möhren. Sie darf für mindestens zehn Tage keine Magie nutzen!"

Er schaute Ron noch einmal mahnend an. „In acht Tagen will ich sie zur Nachuntersuchung hier sehen! Wenn es ihnen zu viel wird oder sie das Gefühl haben, dass sich ihr Zustand nicht verbessert oder gar verschlechtert, bringen sie sie sofort wieder her! Haben sie mich verstanden?" Ron nickte wieder. Dann erklärte ihm die Schwester, wie er mit einem Zauber Hermines Oberkörper anheben konnte, so dass er ihr die Medizin verabreichen konnte.

Und die letzten vierzehn Stunden hatte er nichts anderes getan als Hermine abwechselnd die Medizin und Wasser zu geben. Sie war immer nur für kurze Momente wach geworden. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht mehr ganz so blass war und ihr Schlaf tiefer war. Er hoffte nur, dass er sich das nicht nur einbildete.

Sein Blick fiel auf die andere Hälfte von Hermines breitem Doppelbett. Sie war voll mit Pergament, Papier, Büchern und allem möglichen Schnickschnack. Er war fürchterlich zerschlagen. Er hatte die Nacht zuvor kaum geschlafen und die ganze Aufregung um Hermine forderte nun ihren Zoll. Kurz dachte er an die kleine Phiole in seiner Aurorenrobe. Der Hallo-Wach-Trank würde ihn 48 Stunden wach halten. Und das bei voller Konzentration. Das Problem war nur, das man nach den 48 Stunden in eine Art Tiefschlaf stürzte aus dem einen nicht einmal ein feuerspeiender Drachen wecken konnte.

Vielleicht könnte seine Mutter am Nachmittag sich einige Stunden um Hermine kümmern, während er schlief. Er würde später mit ihr über das Flonetzwerk reden. Aber jetzt musste er schlafen. Kurz entschlossen stand er auf und ging um das Bett herum. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes leerte er das ganze Zeug auf den Boden und lies sich auf die freigewordene Fläche fallen. Das war viel besser als das Sofa. Vor allem war es viel länger. Binnen weniger Sekunden war er fest eingeschlafen.

oOo

Hermine kämpfte sich durch einen zähen Brei. Er schien um ihren Kopf zu kleben. Ihre Sinne schienen taub zu sein. Aber sie kämpfte sich weiter durch die zähe Masse. Als erstes kam ihr Gehörsinn zurück. Obwohl sie das Geräusch kannte, konnte sie es nicht benennen. Merkwürdig, aber nicht bedrohlich.

Dann roch sie gleich mehrere Sachen auf einmal. Antiseptischer Geruch gemischt mit Kräutern und Schweiß. So hatte es immer im Krankenflügel gerochen. Und noch ein Geruch, der zu dem Geräusch gehörte und ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gab.

Sie versuchte ihre Lider zu heben. Nach einigen Anstrengungen gelang es ihr. Es war dunkel, aber langsam erkannte sie Umrisse im Zimmer. Es war ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Matratze bewegte sich. Mühselig schaute sie in die Richtung der Bewegung. Sie erkannte einen menschlichen Umriss und plötzlich fielen alle Puzzleteile zusammen – Ron! Er roch noch immer ein wenig nach Erde und etwas ganz eigenem. Leises Schnarchen war zu hören. Definitiv Ron! Aber: was machte er hier?

Ein angenehmes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schwach und krank, aber Rons Gegenwart gab ihr das Gefühl der Sicherheit. Er würde sich um sie kümmern! Müdigkeit überkam sie wieder und die Augen fielen ihr wieder zu. Kurz bevor sie wieder einschlief drehte sie sich langsam zu Ron.

oOo

„Ron? Ron!" Ron schreckte hoch. Immer noch im Halbschlaf griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und sprang aus dem Bett. Blinzelnd versuchte er sich zu orientieren. Hermine saß aufrecht im Bett mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Im Zimmer war niemand. Erleichtert lies er sich wieder auf das Bett sinken. „Hermine, du hast nur geträumt. Alles wieder gut!" Ron lehnte sich an das Kopfende des Bettes und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Sie hatte in den letzten Stunden unruhig geschlafen. Ein Alptraum war zu erwarten gewesen.

„Ron!" Er öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. „Ron – du bist wieder da? Du bist wieder da!" Sie lies sich an seine Brust fallen und klammerte sich an sein T-Shirt. Automatisch schlang Ron seine Arme um Hermine. „Gott, Ron – es war so schrecklich! Nangini hat Harry fast getötet. Es war so knapp, so knapp. Ich hätte nicht zustimmen sollen nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen! Aber jetzt bist du wieder da! Jetzt wird alles wieder gut! Jetzt schaffen wir es!"

Rons Arme schlossen sich unwillkürlich enger. Sie war noch immer in ihrem Alptraum gefangen. Sie dachte, sie seien immer noch auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen. „Hermine! Das ist schon lange her! Voldemort ist tot! Alles ist gut!" Sie schien ihn gar nicht zu hören. "Du bist einfach verschwunden! Du warst weg! Oh, Ron, das war so schrecklich! Ich hatte das Gefühl langsam zu ertrinken. Es gab keine Hoffnung mehr. Alles stand still. Wir mussten was tun, sonst wäre ich wahnsinnig geworden. Aber Godric's Hollow war so eine idiotische Idee. Aber jetzt bist du wieder bei uns. Bei mir! Oh, Ron, du hast mir so gefehlt."

Er hielt sie eng an sich gedrückt und legte seine Wange an ihren Kopf. Sie glühte noch immer. „Oh, Hermine, du hast mir auch gefehlt! Ich hätte nie gehen dürfen! Niemals! Es tut mir so leid!"

Ihre Schluchzer wurden weniger und dann hörte er ihren gleichmäßigen Atem. Sie schlief wieder. Ron konnte noch lange keinen Schlaf finden, auch wenn er vollkommen erschöpft war.

Ooo

Ron saß auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und hatte den Tagespropheten in der Hand. Er lehnte sich zurück und blätterte zur Sportseite weiter.

Da hörte er plötzlich ein Klappern. Es war keines der Geräusche der Flaschen, aber es war ebenfalls regelmäßig. Suchend lief Ron durch die Wohnung. Es schien aus der Kommode zu kommen auf der das Teledings stand, mit dem Hermine mit ihren Eltern kommunizierte. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab öffnete er langsam die Schublade. Das Klappern schien von einem goldenen Taschenspiegel zu kommen. Langsam holte er den Spiegel heraus und öffnete ihn.

Im Spiegel sah er das Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Er kannte ihn. Es war der Mann von dem Foto, dass damals aus Ginnys Brief gefallen war. Hermines Exfreund, der Surfer-Typ. „Curly? Oh, nein, wohl kaum." Ron sah den Spiegel stumm an. Der andere verdrehte die Augen. „Hallo? Das hier ist ein Zwei-Wege-Kommunikations-Spiegel. Falls du ein Muggel bist, dann ist dies ein sehr detaillierter Traum und du wirst in einigen Minuten aufwachen und dich an nichts erinnern!"

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Nein, ich bin kein Muggel. Ich bin Ron. Einer von Hermines Freunden." Der andere verdrehte wieder die Augen. „Ich weiß, wer du bist. Hermine hat von dir erzählt."

„Keanu, richtig? Also, falls wir das höfliche Geplänkel übergehen können. Hermine ist krank. Wenn sie wieder fit ist, wird sie sich bei dir melden!" Damit wollte er den Spiegel wieder schließen. „Warte!" Ron öffnete den Spiegel wieder ganz. Fragend hob er die Augenbrauen. „Was ist mit Curly? Ist sie schwer krank?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht ihr schon wieder besser. Sie hat eine Smurf-Infektion. Aber seit heute ist das Fieber weg und sie hat auch schon was gegessen. Jetzt schläft sie." Keanu sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du pflegst sie?"

„Ja, wieso? Was geht es dich an?" der dunkelhäutige Mann verengte seine Augen. „Was es mich angeht? Ich sage dir, was es mich angeht. Ich habe sie wieder zusammenflicken können. Ich habe sie monatelang aufbauen müssen, nachdem du dich entschieden hast den schmollenden Idioten zu spielen. Weißt du, wie oft ich sie nach Alpträumen im Arm halten musste? Und trotzdem hat sie nichts auf dich kommen lassen. Du warst ihr großer Held! Egal wie viele Alpträume sie hatte. Ich habe dich manchmal gehasst!" Ron hatte mit einer solchen Aussage nicht gerechnet. Die Miene des anderen Mannes wurde wieder gelassener. „Aber wenn du dich jetzt um sie kümmerst, dann scheinst du deinen Hintern ja doch noch hochgekriegt zu haben. Außerdem kannst du nicht so grässlich sein wie Ashley! Was ein Glück hat sie den Typ abserviert."

Ron räusperte sich. „Nein eigentlich nicht. Wir sind nur Freunde und Ash kann sich nicht um sie kümmern, weil er in Australien ist." Keanu sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Freunde? Ja, klar! Und du stehst bei Tag und Nacht auf um ihr alle zwei Stunden Medizin zu geben an Stelle sie im Krankenhaus zu lassen?" Ron sah ihn fragend an. „Woher weißt du das?" Der andere lachte. „Smurfs sind hier recht häufig. Ich hatte das Zeug auch schon." Dann wurde er wieder ernster. „Und das einfach vernünftige ist, die Leute im Krankenhaus zu behandeln." Ron begann den Typ wirklich nicht zu mögen. „Hermine kann Krankenhäuser nicht leiden. Wir waren einfach zu oft in irgendwelchen Krankenflügeln."

Keanu winkte ab. „Ich weiß!" Dann schaute er Ron neugierig an. „Weißt du, du scheinst ein echt netter Kerl zu sein. Was hat dich denn damals aufgehalten?" Ron ging das Gespräch auf die Nerven. „Hör zu, was beschwerst du dich eigentlich? Wäre ich damals gekommen, hättest du Hermine nie so gut kennen gelernt, dass du dich jetzt beschweren kannst. Also, was soll das?"

Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass Keanu lachte. „Tu mir ein Gefallen und kümmere dich jetzt richtig um Hermine. Sie braucht jemanden, der sie auch zu schätzen weiß und Ashley schätzt nur eines: sich selbst. Wenn er könnte würde er sein Hirn auf einem Sockel huldigen." Ron musste trotz allem lachen.

„Ich denke, dass muss Hermine entscheiden. Aber ich mag den Kerl auch nicht!" Keanu nickte. „Gut! Sag' Curly, sie soll mich kontaktieren, sobald es ihr besser geht. Aloha, Alter!" Und damit war er verschwunden.

Ron sah auf sein eigenes Spiegelbild in dem Spiegel und wunderte sich über das merkwürdige Gespräch.


	22. Besserung

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

22. Besserung

„Musst du nicht irgendwann mal Heim?" Hermine hatte sich bisher keine Gedanken gemacht, warum Ron da war. Aber nun war ihr Kopf wieder klarer, sie schlief nicht sofort wieder ein und nun wunderte sie sich.

Sie lagen im Bett und hatten sich einander zugewandt. Ron hatte den Kopf auf die Hand gestürzt und betrachtete sie besorgt. Sie sah erschöpft aus. Ihre Augen waren rot umrändert und ihre Haut war immer noch bleich.

„Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen." Er hatte die letzten Tage wirklich nicht daran gedacht. „Ich habe kein zu Hause mehr! Kate und ich haben uns getrennt." Er hätte schon vor einigen Tagen seine Sachen holen sollen.

Langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seine. „Oh, Ron! Das tut mir leid!" Versonnen sah er auf ihre Hand. „Irgendwie haben wir uns so selten gesehen, dass ich sie nicht einmal vermisse. Ist das nicht traurig?" Er lachte bitter auf. Hermine drückte seine Hand.

Als er kurz darauf aufblickte, war sie schon wieder eingeschlafen.

Ooo

„Ich glaube, du solltest dich wieder hinlegen." Hermine hatte zum ersten Mal in der Küche gegessen. Aber man konnte sehen, dass es sie anstrengte. Sie hatte nun schon seit zwei Tagen kein Fieber mehr.

„Aber bleib bei mir und rede mit mir. Ich will nicht schon wieder schlafen. Das ist so eine Zeitvergeudung!" Auf wackligen Beinen stand sie auf. Ron nickte und stützte sie bis sie wieder sicher im Bett angekommen war.

Hermine kuschelte sich seufzend in die Decke und sah Ron dann auffordernd an. „Leg' dich doch zu mir. Du bist doch auch müde!" Sie sah, wie Rons Ohren rot wurden. Sie musste grinsen. Die letzten Tage und vor allem Nächte hatte Ron meist in ihrem Bett geschlafen. Aber wenn sie es aussprach war es ihm peinlich.

Die Matratze senkte sich. Dann waren Rons blaue Augen direkt vor ihren. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damals mit Harry alleine gelassen habe!" Erstaunt hoben sich Hermines Augenbrauen. Dann sah er Verstehen aufkeimen. „Ich hatte einen Alptraum." Es war keine Frage.

Ron nickte. „Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen." Hermine überlegte, ob sie auf die Einladung eingehen sollte. Sie könnte etwas Nichtssagendes antworten und das Gespräch im Keim ersticken. Aber dann entschloss sie sich dagegen.

„Es war schrecklich!" Sie schloss die Augen. Sie spürte wieder den Regen und wie ihr Herz zerriss. Nur fahle Erinnerung, aber immer noch schmerzhaft. „Ich stand im Regen. Ich schrie hinter dir her und du bist einfach verschwunden. Es schien so einfach für dich zu sein. Und ich war … alleine. Ich hatte niemanden mehr. Meine Eltern wussten nichts mehr von mir. Ich hatte doch nur noch Harry, dich und deine Familie. Und dann bist du verschwunden und dann hatte ich nur noch Harry und unsere Mission."

Eine einzelne Träne stahl sich unter ihren Wimpern hervor und rann über ihre Wange. Ron hätte sie gerne weggewischt, aber er fühlte sich außer Stande sich zu rühren. Schuldgefühle fraßen sich durch seine Innereien.

„Ich habe dafür keine Entschuldigung. Ich … es zerreist mich seit Jahren. Ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, dass ich Mist gebaut habe. Aber wenn ich es könnte, würde ich einiges dafür geben!" Sie sah ihn aus ernsten Augen an. „Aber ich habe dafür bezahlt. Du hast mir nie wieder wirklich vertraut."

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Dann lächelte sie. „Ich habe dich immer unterschätzt! Meine Heilerin hat Monate gebraucht das aus mir heraus zu holen!"

Ron war noch nicht bereit, das Thema fallen zu lassen. „Ich würde alles dafür tun, wenn ich damals stärker gewesen wäre. Wenn ich mich nicht so klein hätte kriegen lassen, dann...ich ..." Hermine griff nach seiner Hand. „Er hat mich auch klein gekriegt! Das verdammte Ding hat mir eingeredet, dass es an mir nichts Besonderes gäbe, außer meinem Hirn. Und als das dann in Australien ausfiel, habe ich das immer noch geglaubt. Und ich hatte nichts mehr zu bieten. Es hat bei mir nur länger gedauert."

Ron öffnete den Mund, aber Hermine hob ihre Hand. „Ich habe seither viel über mich gelernt. Ich weiß, dass ich eine Menge zu bieten habe. Und ich bin mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass alles einen Sinn hat. Alles! Auch was mit uns passiert ist. Egal wie sinnlos es manchmal aussieht, sobald man das globale Ganze sieht, merkt man, dass es alles einen Sinn hat."

Sie sah so ernst dabei aus. „Wäre ich damals hier geblieben oder zurückgekehrt, dann wäre ich heute eine andere. Ich hätte viele Erfahrungen nicht gemacht und hätte nicht so über mich hinauswachsen können." Sie lächelte. „Das ist doch etwas Positives!"

Ron sah sie eine Weile an. „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht!" Sie hob grinsend die Augenbrauen. „Wahrscheinlich? Ronald Weasley ich habe immer Recht und das weißt du!" Er grinste sie kurz an, dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Weißt du, dass ich das Aurorentraining als Bester meines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen habe? Ich habe noch nie so viel gelernt. Beim Lernen ist mir dann aufgefallen, dass ich mich in der Schule immer auf dich verlassen habe und daher habe ich mich nie richtig angestrengt. Aber während der Ausbildung habe ich mir und allen anderen bewiesen, dass ich nicht dumm oder faul bin! Das ich nicht nur das Anhängsel von Harry bin!"

Hermine nickte. „Das meinte ich. Ich habe gelernt, dass ich Freunde gewinnen kann und auch lustig sein kann, ohne dich als Stütze."

Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Wir haben also gelernt, dass wir ohne einander leben können." Hermine sah ihn ernst an. „Nein, wir haben gelernt, was in uns steckt und dass wir überleben können. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir uns nicht doch immer noch brauchen. Ich habe dich all die Jahre schrecklich vermisst. Du warst Jahre lang ein so wichtiger Teil meines Lebens und an der Stelle war die ganze Zeit ein Vakuum." Er lächelte sie an. „Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich!"

Hermine gähnte und schloss die Augen. Schon halb im Schlaf sagte sie. „Aber jetzt sind wir wieder Freunde!" Lächelnd schlief sie ein. Sie hatte ihren besten Freund wieder!

Ooo

„Bei Merlin! Meine Mutter bringt mich um!" Hermine saß auf dem Sofa in eine Decke eingewickelt und sah nun Richtung Küche. Sie konnte Ron nicht sehen, dafür hörte sie ihn umso deutlicher fluchen. „Ron? Was ist denn?"

Er trat aus der Küche, die Zeitung in der Hand. Seine Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab. „Sie ist an die Presse gegangen!" Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wer?" Ron lies sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa fallen und reichte ihr den Tagespropheten.

'Das Aus für das Traumpaar' stand in blinkender Schrift über dem Verlobungsfoto von Ron und Kate, das alle paar Sekunden in der Mitte zerriss und wieder zusammenschmolz.

'Wie uns gestern zu Ohren kam, haben Kate Aspenwood und Ronals Weasley sich am vergangenen Sonntag getrennt. Das Traumpaar der magischen Welt hatte noch bis vor einigen Wochen einen harmonischen Eindruck hinterlassen. Miss Aspenwood sagte, als wir sie danach fragten, die Tatsache sei noch nicht richtig gesunken. Sie wäre am Boden zerstört, aber sie hätten als Paar ihre unterschiedlichen Ansichten nicht überwinden können. Kate wolle sich nun ganz auf ihre Karriere konzentrieren.

Die Frage, die nun die ganze magische Welt bewegt ist: hat das Auftauchen von Hermine Granger etwas mit der Trennung zu tun? Werden wir bald ein neues Traumpaar unter uns haben?'

Hermine warf die Zeitung auf den Tisch vor sich. „Was ein Müll!" Ron sprang wieder auf und begann auf und ab zu laufen. Das Feuer im Kamin flammte auf und Molly Weasleys Stimme drang zu ihnen. „Ronald? Bist du da?" Ron verdrehte die Augen und kniete sich dann vor das Feuer. „Hi, Mom!"

„Wieso muss ich aus der Zeitung erfahren, dass du dich von deiner Verlobten getrennt hast? Das ist unglaublich! Wir sind deine Familie!" Ron versuchte zu Wort zu kommen, aber gegen seine Mutter kam er nicht an. Erst nach ungefähr zehn Minuten kam er zu Wort. „Mom, wir haben uns am Sonntagabend getrennt und ich wollte euch am Montag Bescheid sagen, aber dann kam das mit Hermine dazwischen und da habe ich vergessen euch zu informieren. Das war keine Absicht!"

Hermine konnte Molly nicht sehen, aber sie hörte wie sich die Stimme von Rons Mutter änderte. „Ron, warum kümmerst du dich um Hermine?"

Es war klar, dass Molly Hermine auch nicht sehen konnte. „Mom!" - „Nein, Ron, du weißt, dass ich Hermine wie eine Tochter liebe, aber ich bin nicht blind gewesen! Ich weiß, wie sehr sie dir damals weh getan hat." Hermine konnte sehen, wie Rons Ohren rot wurden. „Mom, wir versuchen unsere Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen und das macht man nun mal für Freunde: man kümmert sich um sie wenn sie Hilfe benötigen."

„Ron, du pflegst sie jetzt seit sechs Tagen. Das geht über reine Freundschaft weit hinaus." - „Mom, sie hat niemanden. Ihr Freund ist in Australien und ich konnte sie nicht im Krankenhaus lassen." Hermine hörte einen lauten Seufzer. „Ist schon gut – du musst es ja wissen. Aber pass' auf dich auf! Und sag' Hermine, ich wünsche ihr gute Besserung!"

Ron verabschiedete sich von seiner Mutter, stand auf und drehte sich zu Hermine um. Sein Gesicht war rot und er schien mehr als nur ein bisschen verlegen. Hermine grinste. „Na, das ging ja doch ganz gut!" Ron begann zu lachen.

„Ich mach uns einen Tee!" Damit lief Ron in die Küche.


	23. Wohnungssuche

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

23. Wohnungssuche

Ron saß auf Hermines Sofa mit einem Pergament in der Hand. Er hatte Hermine zum ersten Mal für mehrere Stunden alleine gelassen. Allerdings nur nach einer längeren Diskussion, weil er Hermine nicht hatte alleine lassen wollen. Aber er hatte einige Dinge zu tun. Unter anderem hatte George ihn informiert, dass Kate seine Sachen bei ihm im Laden abgeladen hatte.

Jetzt standen seine Sachen verkleinert in seinem alten Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Dann war er noch ins Ministerium gegangen. Er hatte in seiner Abteilung nach dem rechten gesehen und war dann noch im Wohnungsamt gewesen.

„Was hast du da?" Hermine trat aus dem Schlafzimmer. Sie fühlte sich schon fast wieder normal. Sie hatte die Zeit ohne Ron zum Großteil im Badezimmer verbracht und fühlte sich wieder halbwegs weiblich.

„Ich war im Ministerium und habe mir die aktuellen Wohnungsangebote für Hexen und Zauberer besorgt." Hermine lies sich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen. Etwas knisterte. Erstaunt holte sie ein weiteres Pergament unter ihrem Po hervor. „Und das?"

Ron wurde rot. „Häuser" Er schien vollkommen fasziniert von dem Pergament in seinen Händen. Hermine schaute sich neugierig das Blatt in ihren Händen an. „Häuser?" Er räusperte sich. Es war offensichtlich, dass er das Thema gerne wechseln würde.

„Als ich im Amt war, habe ich die Liste gesehen und sie mitgenommen." Er sah auf. Hermine sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Da war mehr und sie würde keine Ruhe geben. Er kannte den Blick.

Er sah wieder auf seine Hände und begann, in sein Schicksal ergeben, zu erläutern. „Ich vermisse den Fuchsbau. Keine Nachbarn, man kann fliegen, wann man will oder im Garten sitzen...oder so."

Hermine rempelte ihn mit der Schulter an. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa alt und sesshaft?" Immer noch mit roten Ohren, grinste er sie an und wackelte suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen. „Das wird meine Liebesfalle für die Ladies!" Empört boxte Hermine ihn auf den Oberarm. „Idiot!" Er grinste sie noch einmal vielsagend an, dann wandte er sich diesmal ernsthaft dem Pergament in seiner Hand zu.

„Aber Mal im Ernst, Ron – spielst du wirklich mit dem Gedanken? Ein Haus ist doch recht kostspielig für einen Spontankauf." Ron seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Gedankenverloren sah er an die Decke. „Ich bin von zu Hause in eine winzige Wohnung mit Harry gezogen. Es war OK, weil es unsere erste Wohnung war. Aber eigentlich war das Ding nicht größer als eine Rumpelkammer. Dann ist Harry mit Ginny zusammengezogen und die Rumpelkammer war ganz mein." Er grinste ironisch. „Die Wohnung war gemütlich, unordentlich – naja, eben die typische Junggesellen-Bude. Dann habe ich Kate kennen gelernt und wir sind in dieses Monstrum gezogen. Die Wohnung war riesig, hip und im richtigen Viertel." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Sie war so gestylt, dass sie vollkommen ungemütlich war. Aber beide Wohnungen hatten eines gemeinsam: sie fühlten sich nicht wie ein 'zu Hause' an. Ich habe jede Möglichkeit ergriffen nicht zu Hause zu sein."

Er sah sie ernst an. „Ich möchte endlich gerne nach Hause kommen und dort Zeit verbringen. Freunde einladen oder einfach nur da sein." Hermine nickte geschäftsmäßig. „Gut! Dann lass' uns mal ein Heim für dich finden!" Sie stand auf und holte einen Block und eine Feder.

„Also, was stellst du dir vor? Was soll dein Heim alles haben?" Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Unsicher begann er: „Einen großen Garten zum Fliegen und Quidditch spielen?" Eifrig schrieb sie es auf. „Du weißt aber schon, dass ein großer Garten auch Arbeit bedeutet?"

Er lachte. „Na, deswegen brauche ich dann auch bald Kinder, die sich darum kümmern können!" Hermine sah von ihrem Block auf. Sie hatte die Augenbrauen hoch gezogen. „Und wie viele braucht man da so?" Er grinste breit. „Für einen großen Garten braucht man mindestens fünf – für meine Nerven reichen zwei bis drei."

Hermine nickte und notierte etwas. „Also 2-3 Kinderzimmer, Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, mindestens zwei Bäder...brauchst du ein Arbeitszimmer?" Sie sah von ihrer Liste auf. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Und nicht nur wegen der Frage. Sie nahm seine Häusersuche ernster als er selber. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich mag keine Arbeit mit Heim nehmen!" Hermine tippte mit ihrer Feder an ihre Nase.

„Aber vielleicht die Mutter der zwei bis drei Kinder?" Langsam machte das Ron auch Spaß. Großzügig erklärte er: „Dann kann man immer noch anbauen!" Hermine nickte. „Sollten wir vielleicht nach dieser Liste eine mit den Eigenschaften für die Mutter deiner Kinder erstellen?" Ihre Augen glitzerten.

„Da bin ich ja mal auf die Fragen gespannt!" Hermine lächelte, ignorierte ihn und setzte ihre Befragung zum Haus fort. „Wie sieht es mit der Küche aus? Groß? Klein?"

„Definitiv groß! So wie im Fuchsbau. Eine Wohnküche in die die ganze Familie passt!" Hermine sah skeptisch aus. „Die GANZE Familie? Wenn alle deine Geschwister Kinder bekommen und du auch, dann braucht ihr einen Bankettsaal!" Sie schrieb etwas auf, machte dann einen schwungvollen Punkt und sah ihn an.

„Ich denke, dann haben wir alles. Eventuell solltest du dir Gedanken über eine Finanzierung machen." Ron zog die Stirn kraus. „Ja, da muss ich mal mit Bill sprechen. Aber es sollte klappen. Ich habe eine gute Summe zurück legen können aus Exklusivinterviews und meinem Anteil am Scherzartikelladen."

Erstaunt sah Hermine ihn an. „Dir gehört ein Anteil an Georges Laden?" Ron nickte. „Wahrscheinlich die Ladentheke – so oft, wie ich die geputzt habe!" Er wurde wieder ernst. „George hat mir einen Anteil überschrieben, weil er meinte, ohne mich hätte er den Laden nicht wieder eröffnet." Hermine sah ihn versonnen an, dann schien ihr etwas einzufallen.

„Und du bekommst keinen Portschlüssel zu den Partys?" Ron verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist Georges ganz eigener Sinn für Humor, den er für seine Brüder reserviert hat."

Hermine grinste und nahm wieder das Pergament mit den Häusern zur Hand. „Lass mal schauen, ob was auf deine Beschreibung passt." Auf der Liste standen nicht viele Häuser. Trotzdem schienen zwei recht viel versprechend.

Ron berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das Pergament und sagte „Planus devolvere". Vor ihren Augen erschien ein durchsichtiges Abbild des Hauses, das sie drehen konnten und sogar die einzelnen Ebenen abtragen konnten, so dass sie von oben hineinschauen konnten. Ron sah es sich genau von allen Seiten an. „Muss man noch einiges machen. Wo steht das Haus denn?" Hermine schaute nach. „In der Nähe von Dublin." Sie sahen sich kurz an. „Lass uns das zweite noch anschauen."

Das zweite hatte den Namen 'Windy Corner'. Es war ein altes Cottage mit Reetdach. „Oh, wie ein Hexenhäuschen!" rief Hermine aus. Ron sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Naja, das ist es ja auch!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so stellen sich Muggel Hexenhäuser vor!" Ron sah noch einmal auf das Abbild des Hauses. „Oh!"

„Es ist kleiner als das andere." Ron sah sich das Erdgeschoss genauer an. Es hatte ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer mit einem großen Kamin, eingebauten Wandregalen und einem kleinen Erker, der in den Garten blickte. Die Küche war auch recht groß. Außerdem gab es im Erdgeschoss nur noch eine Abstellkammer und eine Gästetoilette.

Der erste Stock war magisch erweitert worden. Er war viel größer als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Es gab drei Kinderzimmer, ein großes Schlafzimmer, das auf beiden Seiten große Fenster hatte und zwei Bäder.

Rons Augen begannen zu glänzen. Das war es! Er wusste es.

Auch Hermine hatte ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Sie konnte die Schar rothaariger Kinder schon durch das Haus toben sehen und Ron Mitten drin. „Mach einen Termin aus! Das ist genau das Richtige!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast.

Ron tippte wieder auf das Pergament und sagte „Attendere". Neben dem Namen des Cottages erschienen mehrere Daten. Hermine schaute über seine Schulter. „Nimm den am nächsten Samstag. Da bin ich wieder fit!" Ron tippte auf das Datum und einige Sekunden später erschien auf dem Pergament ein Text: 'Frau Adele Hoppkirke freut sich, Sie am kommende Samstag um 15h begrüßen zu können.'

Ron und Hermine sahen sich mit glänzenden Augen an. „Wow!" Ron konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. „Noch ist es nicht gekauft!" erinnerte Hermine. „Ich weiß, aber trotzdem!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, den Blick immer noch auf das Bild des Hauses geheftet.

„Kalte Füße?" Hermine lächelte. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Ich bin aufgeregt! Hast du die Küche gesehen? Da passen wir alle rein! Und die Regale im Wohnzimmer..." Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den Satz nicht beenden konnte. Die Regale wären perfekt für Hermines Unmengen an Büchern, aber Hermine würde nicht mit ihm einziehen. Etwas lahm beendete er den Satz: „...sind auch ganz praktisch."

Plötzlich hatte das Projekt seinen Reiz verloren. Ron wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und das Bild des Hauses verschwand. Damit riss er Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Vor ihren Augen hatte sie sich an einem Tisch in dem kleinen Erker sitzen sehen, ihre Arbeit um sich herum ausgebreitet und wenn sie aufblickte sah sie Ron und die Kinder im Garten spielen.

Verwirrt blinzelte sie. Das war Blödsinn. Ron würde irgendeine blonde Schönheit heiraten und sie würde weiterhin glücklich mit Ash sein.

Ash! Sie hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Aber sie war ja auch krank gewesen.


	24. Zurück zur Realität

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

24. Zurück zur Realität

Ron lag auf Hermines Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, lehnte er an das Kopfende. Er sah Hermine dabei zu, wie sie ihre nassen Haare kämmte. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über Hermines unzählige Versuche ihre Haare glatt zu bekommen. Ron fand das vollkommen unsinnig. Ihre unzähmbaren Locken passten genau zu ihrem Charakter.

Sie hörten nicht das leise 'Plopp' aus dem Wohnzimmer. Erst als Ashley in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand, schauten die beiden erstaunt auf. Ashley fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling in dieser alltäglichen Szene. Normalerweise war er nicht sehr eifersüchtig, aber der Blick in Rons Augen gefiel ihm gar nicht. Es war kein anzüglicher Blick. Er sah sie nur an, als würde er sie gut kennen und als würde sie irgendwie zu ihm gehören.

Hermine hatte sich aus der Überraschung gelöst und lief auf ihn zu. „Ash! Wieso hast du nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass du kommst? Dann hätte ich etwas vorbereiten können!" Sie umarmte ihn. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich mich bei meiner Freundin voranmelden muss." Das war unfreundlicher heraus gekommen, als er es gewollt hatte. Hermine löste sich von ihm und sah ihn überrascht an.

Um seinen Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen küsste er sie zärtlich. Ihm war dabei unangenehm bewusst, dass Ron ihnen zusah. „Lange Reise! Geht es dir wieder gut?" Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück und strahlte ihn an. „Ja. Seit heute morgen habe ich den offiziellen Befund vom Heiler: ich bin gesund!"

„Trotzdem soll sie in den nächsten 14 Tagen noch langsam machen und es langsam mit der Magie angehen lassen!" Mischte sich Ron nun ein. Ash nickte Ron finster zu.

Ron hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben. Er hatte Ashley noch nie richtig gemocht, aber wie er nun so arrogant in der Tür stand, brodelte es in Ron. Der Kerl hatte sich schließlich nicht einmal in den letzten Tagen gemeldet, obwohl er wusste, dass Hermine krank war. Was ein Idiot! Und wenn er weiter zusehen musste, wie der alte Mann Hermine angrabschte, würde er etwas sagen, was Hermine ihm übel nehmen würde.

„Ich such' dann mal mein Zeug zusammen!" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und sah aus als wollte sie etwas sagen, aber Ashley kam ihr zuvor. „So wie es scheint benötigt Hermine keinen Pfleger mehr und wenn was sein sollte, bin ich ja wieder da."

Ron ging wortlos in das Badezimmer und suchte seine Sachen zusammen. Dabei konnte er deutlich die Unterhaltung im Nebenzimmer hören.

„Hermine, wieso bist du nicht im Krankenhaus geblieben? Die Heiler hätten sich viel besser um dich kümmern können. Die Pflege ist so aufwendig, dass hätte genauso gut übel ausgehen können. Das war unverantwortlich von ihm, dich mit zu nehmen!"

Ron biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht etwas zu sagen. Innerlich spornte er Hermine an diesem Idioten die Meinung zu sagen.

„Ach, Ash! Mach doch nicht mehr daraus als es war. Ron hat sich wunderbar um mich gekümmert! Mir geht es wieder gut!"

Das war nicht das, was Ron von ihr erwartet hatte. Hätte er Hermine so etwas gesagt, hätte sie ihm den Kopf abgerissen. Er war fertig im Bad und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Ashley hatte seine Hand an Hermines Wange. „Schatz, trockne deine Haare. Dein Immunsystem ist noch schwach!"

Hermine nickte und ging wortlos an Ron vorbei ins Bad. Sie verhielt sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass von ihrem Vater gerügt worden war. Wo war seine temperamentvolle Freundin hin? Ron verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er folgte Ashley ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Sachen aus dem Bad in seinen Rucksack warf und seine Kleider zusammen suchte.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, dass sie sich um meine Hermine gekümmert haben! Ich möchte nicht undankbar erscheinen, aber ich hätte es für besser befunden, wenn Sie sie nicht Heim geholt hätten. Ich war selber die letzte Woche im Krankenhaus in professioneller Behandlung wegen der Infektion. Die Behandlung ist doch recht aufwendig und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ihre Hilfe auch nur annähernd so effizient sein konnte, wie die des Pflegepersonals."

Ron starrte den älteren Mann ungläubig an. Wie schaffte er es seine Danksagung in eine Unverschämtheit zu verwandeln? Die Wut bekam nun doch überhand. „Nichts für ungut, aber ich glaube sie können das nicht beurteilen! Hermine hat ihre Medizin in den vorgegebenen Zeiten erhalten und meine Mutter hat sich um das Essen gekümmert. Und Sie haben keine Ahnung, was ein Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus für Hermine bedeutet hätte!"

Die ruhige, arrogante Maske des älteren Mannes fiel nun auch. „Ach, und sie wissen das? Wie schön! Gut, dass Hermine sich so auf sie verlassen kann! Wie schön, dass sich das im Laufe der Zeit geändert hat!" Höhnisch zog Ashley die Augenbrauen hoch.

Ron hatte das Gefühl, er hätte einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten. Hermine hatte ihm alles erzählt. Wütend zischte er: „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie es damals war! Was war denn das gefährlichste, das sie je machen mussten? Barfuss ins Meer laufen?"

Ashley musterte Ron von oben bis unten. „Ich mag kein Held sein, aber ich bin zuverlässig! Ich kann Hermine eine Sicherheit bieten, die sie ihr nicht bieten können!"

Bevor Ron antworten konnte, hörte er wie Hermine sich hinter ihm räusperte. Die zwei Männer drehten sich zu ihr um. Das gezwungene Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, dass sie einen Großteil der Unterhaltung mitgehört hatte.

„Die Haare sind trocken. Trinkst du noch einen Tee mit uns Ron?" Ron stopfte wütend ein T-Shirt in den Rucksack. Durch zusammengebissene Zähne antwortete er: „Nein, ich will euer Wiedersehen nicht weiter stören, als ich das schon getan habe!"

Hermine wandte sich an ihren Freund. „Ash, kannst du schon mal den Kessel aufsetzen, während ich mich von Ron verabschiede?" Widerstrebend wandte sich Asley zur Küche. Ihm fiel aber nichts ein, wieso er seiner Freundin die Bitte hätte abschlagen können.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, lief Hermine zu Ron und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Es tut mir leid, Ron! Das ist eigentlich nicht seine Art. Er ist doch nur besorgt um mich." Als Ron den Mund öffnete, hob Hermine ihre Hand. „Aber das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass ich dir dankbar bin! Dafür, dass du mich nicht in St. Mungo's gelassen hast. Dafür, dass du mir Tag und Nacht all zwei Stunden die Medizin gegeben hast. Dafür, dass du für mich da warst, als ich dich gebraucht habe!"

Rons Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich während ihrer Worte gewandelt. Seine Wut war wie weggeblasen. Glücklich lächelte er sie an. „Dazu sind doch Freunde da! Außerdem habe ich eine Menge gut zu machen!" dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Aber nicht, dass ich mich nur um dich gekümmert habe, weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe! Ich..." Hermin unterbrach ihn schüchtern lächelnd. „Ist schon gut! Ich weiß, was du meinst!"

„Wo wirst du denn nun wohnen?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wohl wieder im Fuchsbau. Zumindest für eine kurze Zeit. Und dann, wer weiß, vielleicht in 'Windy Corner'?" Ron warf sich den Rucksack über eine Schulter. Hermine nickte. „Vergiss' nicht, mich am Samstag abzuholen!" Ron nickte. „Bis Samstag dann!" Und mit einem 'Plopp' war er verschwunden.

Seufzend lief Hermine in die Küche. Ashley hatte bereits zwei Tassen Tee hingestellt und hatte den Rosinenkuchen von Mrs. Weasley angeschnitten. „Seit wann hast du Kuchen im Haus?" Hermine setzte sich an den Tisch. „Rons Mutter hat ihn für mich gebacken, damit ich wieder auf die Beine komme."

Ashley sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Sein Mutter?" Hermine nickte und biss ein Stück Kuchen ab. „Wie kommt seine Mutter dazu für dich Kuchen zu backen?" Hermine überlegte kurz. War es so ungewöhnlich, dass die Mutter ihres Freundes ihr einen Kuchen backte?

„Als ich noch zur Schule ging, war ich fast jede Ferien im Fuchsbau. Irgendwie haben mich die Weasleys adoptiert. Sie sind auf gewisse Weise meine magischen Eltern." Ihr fiel noch etwas ein. Grinsend sagte sie: „Und auf diese Weise habe ich eine Menge Geschwister bekommen!"

Sie dachte an die Feier im Fuchsbau zu ihrer Rückkehr zurück. Damals hatten alle außer Ron sie herzlich willkommen geheißen – eben wie einen Teil der Familie. Das war schön gewesen.

„Ron ist also wie ein Bruder für dich?" Ashleys Stimme klang ätzend. Erstaunt sah sie von ihrem Tee auf. Was war nur heute mit ihm los. Normalerweise war er immer ausgeglichen und ruhig. „Ash, das Gespräch hatten wir doch schon!"

„Nein, Hermine – das Gespräch hatten wir nicht! Das letzte Mal als ich es führen wollte, hattest du einen katatonischen Anfall und wir haben das Thema nicht mehr angesprochen!" Gereizt setzte er seine Tasse fester auf den Tisch als gewollt.

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an. Er war noch nie gemein zu ihr gewesen. „Ron und Harry sind meine besten Freunde. Wir wären füreinander gestorben. Harry IST für uns gestorben!" Hitzig unterbrach Ashley sie. „Das ist ja alles ganz nett, Hermine! Aber ich sehe im Moment keinen dunklen Magier, der nach der ultimativen Macht greift und euer Leben bedroht! Verdammt, du hattest einen einfachen Infekt! Die Ärzte hätten sich wunderbar um dich kümmern können! Aber nein! Mister Held-ohne-Hirn walzt ins Krankenhaus und rettet dich. Was soll das Hermine?"

Hermine saß fassungslos da uns starrte den Mann vor sich an. Kannte sie Ashley überhaupt? Sie hatte Ron nicht gebeten zu kommen. Trotzdem war sie dankbar, dass er für sie da gewesen war. Warum reagierte Ashley so aggressiv? Was störte ihn an der Sache so sehr?

Ashley war aufgestanden und knallte nun seinen Teebecher in die Spüle. „Kein Antwort? Vielleicht hast du ja auf die folgenden Fragen Antworten? Als ihr monatelang in einem Zelt zu dritt unterwegs gewesen seid – was ist damals passiert? Wieso sind immer noch Gerüchte im Umlauf, die dich mit deinen beiden 'besten Freunden' in Verbindung bringen?"

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie war entsetzt. Welche Gerüchte? Was unterstellte Ashley ihr da? Wieso war er so gemein? Seit wann hörte er auf Tratsch?

Wütend blitze er sie an. Hermine hatte ihn noch nie wütend gesehen. Er war immer ausgeglichen. Nie erhob er die Stimme oder wurde aggressiv. Das war unter seinem Niveau.

Langsam übernahm Hermines Temperament die Oberhand. Egal, warum – so sprach man nicht mit ihr.

„Was soll das heißen? Was unterstellst du mir hier eigentlich? Eine Dreiecksgeschichte? Was für eine schmutzige Phantasie hast du eigentlich? Wir waren auf der Flucht! Wir sind mehrmals fast getötet worden! Ich bin gefoltert worden! Und du denkst, wir hatten Zeit für solche abartigen Spielchen? Ich glaube, du beruhigst dich lieber erst einmal und dann können wir gerne noch mal in Ruhe darüber sprechen." Damit stand sie auf, lief in den Flur, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und apparierte aus der Wohnung.


	25. Gerüchteküche

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

25. Gerüchteküche

„Ginny? Ginny, bist du zu Hause?" Hermine stand im Wohnzimmer von Harrys und Ginnys Haus. Sie hoffte ihre Freundin könnte ihr einige Antworten geben.

„Bin im Garten! Hol' dir ein Glas und setz dich zu mir!" Hermine machte den Umweg über die Küche und fand dann Ginny unter einem Sonnenschirm sitzend, die Füße auf einem zweiten Stuhl, ein Buch im Schoß. Sie hatte das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt, drehte aber nun den Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Du bist hoffentlich nicht appariert? Du sollst dich doch schonen!" Hermine zog sich einen weiteren Gartenstuhl heran und lies sich erschöpft fallen. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft. Der Heiler hatte ihr strikt untersagt für die nächsten fünf Tage Magie zu verwenden. Sie stützte die Ellbogen auf den Gartentisch und lies den Kopf in die Hände fallen.

„Was ist denn? Du bist ja ganz blass und ...Hermine, soll ich einen Heiler holen?" Ginny begann nervös zu werden. Hermine seufzte und hob den Kopf. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Nur müde. Ich hätte nicht apparieren sollen. Aber ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden!"

Ginny nahm die Füße vom Stuhl und wandte sich Hermine zu. Als diese nicht weiter sprach goss sie ihr das Glas mit Eistee voll. Ginny schob ihr das Glas hin. Hermine trank einen großen Schluck und fühlte sich gleich besser.

„Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Streit mit Ash." Sie lachte ungläubig auf. „Unser erster Streit! Und dann auch noch wegen so was Lächerlichem! Gerüchte, die er irgendwo gehört hat. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!"

Ginny sah sie erstaunt an. „Gerüchte? Ashley machte mir nicht den Eindruck als würde er sich den Tratsch und Klatsch der Nachbarschaft anhören." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das macht er auch normalerweise nicht. Das ist unter seinem Niveau!"

Ginny nickte. Ja, das passte besser zu ihrem Bild von Ashley. „Was für Gerüchte hat er denn gehört?"

Hermine lief rot an. Sie blickte kurz zu Ginny und dann wieder zu ihrem Glas. Vielleicht war Ginny nicht der geeignete Gesprächspartner für das Thema. Sie räusperte sich. „Über mich und...Ron und...Harry..." Das letzte Wort war kaum zu hören.

Ginny kicherte. „Ja, die kenne ich." Hermine sah auf. Ginny nahm das alles sehr gelassen. „Stört dich das denn gar nicht?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey, das ist das ganze Paket, wenn man die Freundin von Harry Potter ist. Gerüchte und Lügen, Anschuldigungen und Neid und ich weiß nicht, was sonst noch."

Hermine sah sie bewundernd an. Das klang schrecklich. Aber sie hatte Harry und Ginny zusammen gesehen. Sie schienen so glücklich – alles von außen schien sie nicht berühren zu können. Hermine holte tief Luft. „Kannst du mir die Einzelheiten erzählen?"

Ginny sah sie genauer an. „Bist du sicher, dass du das alles wissen möchtest?" Hermine nickte entschlossen. „Nun gut. Dann fange ich mal mit den harmloseren an."

Sie lehnte sich in ihren Stuhl zurück und legte die Füße wieder auf den anderen Stuhl. „Also, da haben wir die Geschichte von dir und Ron. Ihr habt euch geliebt, gestritten und du bist nie mehr aufgetaucht. Es gibt unterschiedliche Varianten der Geschichte, die alle um verschiedene Gründe des Streits ranken. Ihr habt euch wegen Harry gestritten. Entweder weil du Gefühle für den Auserwählten hattest oder, die mag ich besonders gerne – weil Ron Gefühle für Harry hatte. Da gibt es diese detaillierte Geschichte, wie du reinplatzt während Ron und Harry...nun ja...sich näher waren als man das so erwartet hätte und deswegen bist du gegangen. Oh, und mich hat Harry nur ausgesucht, weil ich Ron so ähnlich sehe und ja schon fast männlich bin so als Quidditch-Spielerin." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Hermine sah die hübsche Frau vor sich und wunderte sich. Das einzige, dass sie mit ihrem Bruder gemein hatte, war die Haarfarbe und vielleicht die Wangenknochen und das Kinn, aber alles andere? Welcher blinde Idiot hatte den so was in die Welt gesetzt?

Hermine sah sie schockiert an. „Was? Das gibt es doch alles gar nicht! Harry und Ron?" Ginny kicherte. „Du hättest ihre Gesichter sehen sollen, als sie das Gerücht erzählt bekamen. Oh Mann, ich habe George noch nie so schnell rennen sehen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ihn damals gebissen hat es zu erzählen! Mom hat fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen." Ginny begann nun richtig zu lachen.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte erzählte sie weiter: „Dann gibt es natürlich auch noch die melodramatische Variante, wo beide Jungs in dich verliebt sind und du nicht zwischen ihre Freundschaft kommen wolltest und gegangen bist."

Da fiel Hermine etwas ein. „Das sind die harmlosen?" Ginny wurde wieder ernst. „Ja, die anderen sind..." Sie seufzte. „es gibt Gerüchte, die sich mehr mit dem Grund deines Verschwindens beschäftigen. Da gibt es die Geschichte, dass du Schwanger warst. Wieder mehrere Varianten. Entweder du wusstest nicht, wer der Vater war – Harry oder Ron – und daher bist du gegangen. Oder Harry war der Vater und du wolltest das Kind als schwarzen Magier erziehen. So im König Artus Stil, so dass dann Harrys Sohn zurückkehren würde und Harry und alles Gute vernichten könnte."

Hermines Augen waren immer größer geworden während dieser Geschichte. „Ich bin Muggelgeboren! Ich habe gegen Voldemort gekämpft! Wer kommt denn auf so eine kranke Idee?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gelangweilte Idioten. Ich würde mir keine Gedanken machen. Oh, da gibt es noch eine abwegigere: du und Malfoy seit zusammen verschwunden. Aber das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt, weil du ohne ihn wieder aufgetaucht bist."

Hermines Augen wurden groß. „Malfoy? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Ginny nickte. „Doch. Er ist ungefähr zur selben Zeit wie du aus dem Land verschwunden. Eigentlich seine ganze Familie. Das Ministerium hat aber ein Auge auf sie. Sie sind wohl in Indien. Da können sie noch hochherrschaftlich leben. Hier kräht doch kein Hahn mehr nach den Malfoys."

Ginny sah sie ernst an. „Seitdem du wieder da bist, hat der Prophet allerdings alle möglichen alten Geschichten ausgegraben. So wie die alten Bilder von dir und Ron. Meist haben sie Harry herausgeschnitten oder die Bilder anders verändert. Jedenfalls seit Rons Trennung von Kate wurden die Artikel eindeutiger. Es wird offen spekuliert, dass du der Grund der Trennung bist. Das Gerücht, dass ihr zwei füreinander bestimmt seit hat wieder Hochkonjunktur."

Hermine lies den Kopf wieder auf die Hände sinken. Hatte Ash das alles gehört und gelesen? Wieso hatte er sie nicht gefragt? Vertraute er ihr nicht?

„Was hat Ashley gesagt?" Hermine hob wieder den Kopf. „Er war schrecklich wütend. Wir haben uns richtig gestritten. Wir haben uns noch nie gestritten!" Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Hermine hatte sich noch nie mit Ashley gestritten? Das klang so gar nicht nach ihr. „Was denkst du?"

Hermine starrte zu dem Rosenbusch am Haus. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke, er hat ja recht. Unser, mein Leben war in Australien viel geregelter. Wir hatten nie Unstimmigkeiten. Hier bricht die Vergangenheit permanent über uns herein. Das ist verstörend."

Ginny sah sie fragend an. „Dann sind Harry, Ron und ich verstörend für dich?" Hermine sah sie entsetzt an. „Nein! Natürlich nicht!" Sie drehte das Glas auf dem Tisch hin und her.

„Die Gerüchte, die Reporter – das ist verstörend. Ihr, ihr seid wundervoll! Ich liebe meine Arbeit. Hier kann ich endlich etwas bewegen." Ginny sah sie nur schweigend an. Da war noch mehr und sie fragte sich, ob Hermine es ihr erzählen würde. Ob sie es sich selbst schon eingestanden hatte.

Hermine spielte weiter mit dem Glas. „Alte Träume leben wieder auf. Träume, die mich verwirren. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie wieder auftauchen, weil ich sie so lange gehegt hatte oder weil sie wirklich wieder meine Träume sind." Sie sah kurz auf. Ginny sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich meine, ich hatte in der Schule jahrelang..."begann sie zu erklären und wusste nicht, wie sie fortfahren sollte. Dann entschied sie sich für den einfachen Weg. Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich habe für Ron jahrelang heimlich geschwärmt und hatte meine Träume von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft. Jetzt tauchen sie wieder auf und verwirren mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie nur auftauchen, weil ich sie immer hatte oder weil ich es mir jetzt wirklich wieder wünsche."

Damit hatte Ginny nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte sich gedacht, dass Hermine und Ron noch Gefühle für einander hegten. Sie hatte schließlich bei jeder passenden Gelegenheit versucht in diese Richtung zu lenken, aber das Hermine es geradeheraus zugab, das war überraschend. Sie wunderte sich, was in der Zeit passiert war, in der Ron Hermine gepflegt hatte.

„Ist etwas passiert, was die Träume aufleben hat lassen?" Ginny versuchte sich vorsichtig heran zu tasten. Hermine grinste sie an. „Nein, es ist nichts passiert. Ron hat zwar meist in meinem Bett geschlafen, aber wir waren ganz brav." Dann verschwand das spitzbübische Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht. „Nein, es war wie immer. Wie früher: die Spannung zwischen uns, die Freundschaft, ein bisschen Flirten. Aber es war eben wie immer! Ach, ich kann das nicht erklären!"

Ginny nickte. „Ich glaube, das brauchst du nicht. Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich habe euch gesehen. Ihr verhaltet euch wie früher – vor dem Krieg." Hermine nickte heftig. „Genau! Und jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob wir nicht einfach in alte Verhaltensweisen zurückgefallen sind, oder ob es wirklich das gleiche bedeutet wie früher."

Ginny nickte. Sie verstand, was Hermine meinte. Ihre gesamte Familie hatte mit der Rückkehr Hermines die Hoffnung verbunden, dass Ron und sie wieder ein Paar werden würden. Aber wie gerecht war das? Die zwei hatten schließlich ein Leben aufgebaut. Wieso sollten sie wieder ein Paar werden, nur weil es so romantisch war? Das war albern. Sie hatten Ashley nie eine Chance gegeben, weil er nicht Ron war. Kate war es genauso gegangen. Niemand könnte je so gut zu Hermine oder Ron passen, wie diese zwei einmal zusammen gepasst hatten. Aber das war ja nur zu erwarten. Sie waren zusammen aufgewachsen, hatten alle möglichen Dinge zusammen erlebt und überlebt. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass sie auch als Paar gut zusammen passten.

Ginny seufzte. Sie bekam Kopfschmerzen. „Hermine? Was hättest du getan, wenn Ron nicht nur brav neben dir geschlafen hätte?" Hermine hatte nicht mit einer solchen Frage gerechnet. Sie überlegte lange bevor sie antwortete. „Die Tage als ich krank war, waren wie aus einem anderen Leben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich nicht einmal an Ash gedacht. Ich war vollkommen zufrieden mit Ron. Aber das war alles so surreal. Ich ...ich weiß nicht, was ich fühle Ginny. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll."

Ginny überlegte, was sie ihrer Freundin raten sollte. „Liebst du Ash wirklich?" Hermine sah sie verzweifelt an. „Ist das nicht die Frage der Stunde?" Hermine wusste es nicht mehr. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass Ash der richtige war. Aber nun hatte sie Zweifel. Es fehlten die Funken und das Kribbeln. Aber brauchte man das für eine dauerhafte Beziehung überhaupt?

„Ginny? Kann ich dich was fragen?" Ginny lachte. „Nach dem Gespräch fragst du das noch?" Hermine lächelte. „Bei dir und Harry ..." Ginny sah sie auffordernd an. „Als ihr zusammen kamt, da gab es doch sicher das berühmte Kribbeln und so..." Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie das ausdrücken sollte.

Ginny lächelte schwärmerisch und nickte. Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann sagte sie schnell. „Wann hat das aufgehört?" Ginny sah sie verwirrt an. „Wie, wann hat das aufgehört?" Hermine sah sie nervös an. „Naja, das kann doch nicht mehr so wie am Anfang sein. Irgendwann hat man sich doch aneinander gewöhnt."

Ginny sah an ihr vorbei zu einem Punkt im Garten. „Nein, es ist nicht mehr so wie am Anfang. Aber wenn ich abends Heim komme und Harry wartet auf mich, oder wir treffen uns irgendwo, dann bekomme ich wieder das Kribbeln. Und wenn er mich küsst, dann ist das immer noch so schön wie am Anfang. Es ist sogar besser wie früher, weil wir uns kennen, vertrauen – ich kann das schwer erklären, aber meine Beziehung zu Harry ist jedes Jahr besser geworden und dabei habe ich nicht das Gefühl das überhaupt Jahre vergangen sind."

Sie sah Hermine an und lächelte entschuldigend. „Das macht nicht viel Sinn, oder?" Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Als wenn ich heute viel Sinn gemacht habe!"

Die zwei Frauen saßen stumm beieinander und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Hermine versuchte das Gehörte mit ihrer Beziehung zu Ash zu vergleichen. Es hatte nie viel Kribbeln gegeben, mehr ein stilles Verstehen. Sie hatte sich nie so unter Druck gefühlt wie bei anderen Männern. Sie musste ihre Intelligenz nicht verstecken und konnte ihre Haare auch einmal ungestylt zeigen. Das war angenehm gewesen. Nun fragte sie sich, ob ihre Beziehung nicht auf falschen Beinen stand.

Wieso vertraute er ihr nicht und lies sich durch Gerüchte und Zeitungsartikel so aus der Ruhe bringen? Oder hatte Ron ihn aus der Ruhe gebracht?

Sie war müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen.


	26. Monolog

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

26. Monolog

Hermine stand vor Ashleys Wohnungstür. Sie hatte bei Harry und Ginny gegessen und dann hatte Harry sie Heim gebracht. Sie war müde, aber sie wusste, sie würde keine Ruhe finden, so lang sie noch mit Ashley zerstritten war.

Sie klopfte zaghaft an die Tür. Kurz darauf hörte sie die vertrauten Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich. Wortlos lies er sie eintreten und ging dann vor in sein Arbeitszimmer. Sein Arbeitszimmer war das Herzstück seiner Wohnung. Er hatte es mitgenommen, wo er auch immer arbeitete. Die alten Ledersessel und der klobige Schreibtisch waren sein wahres zu Hause.

Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und bedeutet Hermine sich ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. Stumm saßen sie sich einen Augenblick gegenüber. Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte begann Ashley zu sprechen. „Ich habe heute eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ich werde am Ende des Monats nach Australien zurückkehren. Ich habe schon mit dem Dekan gesprochen."

Hermine war verwirrt. Was war mit Ashley los? Er würde eine solche Entscheidung doch nicht ohne vorherige Absprache mit ihr treffen? Und das innerhalb eines halben Tages? Das sah ihm so gar nicht ähnlich. Sie öffnete den Mund, aber Ashley kam ihr zuvor.

„Ich würde mich glücklich schätzen, wenn du mit mir zurückkehrst. Auch wenn es jetzt etwas überstürzt aussieht: ich spiele schon seit längerem mit dem Gedanken."

Seit längerem? Sie waren doch nicht einmal zwei Monate hier? Was sollte das alles? Aber wieder sprach Ashley bevor sie ansetzen konnte.

„Es erscheint mir das einzig logische. Das hier funktioniert nicht für uns. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, wirst du mir recht geben. Es ist das einzig logische, das wir machen können. In Australien hat alles gestimmt. Erst seit wir hier sind, ist alles durcheinander geraten. Das kann ich nicht zulassen! Das bringt nicht nur mich persönlich sondern auch meine Arbeit durcheinander. Und das geht nicht!"

Hermine war mittlerweile sprachlos. Sie versuchte Ashleys Logik zu folgen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er recht. Aber sie hatte gelernt, dass man auch kämpfen konnte. Zurückgehen musste nicht zwangsläufig heißen, es würde wie früher. Hatte sie das hier nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren?

Ashley stand auf und kniete sich vor sie. Nahm ihre Hände in seine und sah sie beschwörend an. „Du bist doch auch nicht glücklich hier. Du hattest in Australien keine Angstzustände mehr und hier hattest du mehr als einmal einen Rückfall. Deine Vergangenheit verfolgt uns hier. Aber die Vergangenheit sollte bleiben was sie ist: vergangen! Du musst sie nur vergangen sein lassen und in Australien wird sie das wieder sein!"

Hermine fühlte sich als ob ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde. Ashley hielt ihre Hände an seine Brust gedrückt. „Hermine, lass uns nach Hause gehen!" Hermine öffnete den Mund, aber Ashley stoppte sie mit seiner Hand.

„Du musst dich jetzt nicht entscheiden! Überschlaf das Ganze! Ich weiß, dass du jetzt sicher emotional unausgeglichen bist. Du siehst müde aus. Ruhe dich aus, Schatz! Ich liebe dich! Ich will dich nicht verlieren! Aber ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich bin nicht mehr ich selbst! Ich höre mir Klatsch und Tratsch an, ich habe dich angeschrien, ich bin durcheinander und kann mich nicht mehr auf meine Arbeit konzentrieren!"

Er strich ihr die Wange entlang. Dann küsste er sie. Der Kuss dauerte nicht so lange, dass sie reagieren konnte. Ash sah ihr in die Augen. „Geh` schlafen. Lass uns morgen noch einmal darüber sprechen!"

Damit zog er sie auf die Füße und führte sie zu seiner Wohnungstür. Im Flur umarmte er sie kurz und sagte ihr noch einmal, dass er sie liebte. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm.

Fassungslos stand Hermine im Flur. Wie in Trance ging sie in ihre Wohnung. Erschöpft lies sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte, seit sie sich von Harry verabschiedet hatte. Wie merkwürdig!

Sie streifte ihre Schuhe ab, legte sich angezogen in ihr Bett und zog ihre Decke über sich. Was sollte sie nur machen? Wollte sie zurück? Hatte Ash Recht? Wie sollte das alles weiter gehen?

Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, sie könnte einschlafen. Sie vermisste Rons Schnarchen. Wie hatte sie sich so schnell wieder an ihn gewöhnen können? Sollte sie nicht Ash vermissen? Ash...diffuser Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus.

Bewusst schloss sie alle Gedanke aus und zwang sich zu schlafen.


	27. Windy Corner

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

27. Windy Corner

„Hermine, bist du fertig?" Hermines Herz begann wie wild zu klopfen. Sie hatte Ron die letzten Tage nicht gesehen und war auch Ashley aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie hatte immer noch keine Lösung zu ihrem Problem.

Den ganzen Morgen war sie nervös in der Wohnung herum gelaufen. Sie hatte den ganzen gestrigen Tag Pro- und Contra-Listen erstellt. Sie hatte alles hundert Mal überdacht, verworfen und neu überdacht. Am Ende hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass das Dilemma nicht mit Logik geklärt werden konnte.

Sie wollte bleiben. Endlich konnte sie sich am Wiederaufbau beteiligen, etwas ändern. Aber sie wollte auch wieder zu ihrem friedlichen Leben in Australien zurück, mit den abgesteckten Grenzen. Sie wollte Rons beste Freundin sein, aber auch Ashs Lebensgefährtin. Sie wollte beide so oft sehen, wie sie wollte. Aber das würde nicht gehen.

Also würde sie sich entscheiden müssen. Für das eine oder das andere. Und das konnte sie nicht mit Logik. Sie musste ihrem Herz folgen – auch wenn ihr das Bauchschmerzen bereitete.

Nun war Ron endlich gekommen und sie fühlte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager. Ihr Herz raste und sie warf noch einmal einen kritischen Blick in den Spiegel. Sie hatte über eine halbe Stunde an ihrem Haar gebastelt, damit es nicht so wild abstand. Letztendlich hatte sie es zu einem Knoten zusammen gefasst. Aufgeregt lief sie ins Wohnzimmer. „Bin schon fertig!"

Ron strahlte sie an. Sie hatte gerötete Wangen und glänzende Augen. Für Ron war sie schon immer eines der hübschesten Mädchen gewesen, die er kannte. Zufrieden musterte er sie. „Dir scheint es ja wieder gut zu gehen!" Hermine nickte. Er wusste ja nichts von dem ganzen Wirrwarr der letzten zwei Tage.

Ron griff mit klopfendem Herzen nach ihrer Hand. „Trotzdem solltest du es noch nicht übertreiben. Ich appariere uns zusammen!" Und damit spürte sie das gewohnte Ziehen hinter dem Nabel.

Sekunden später standen sie vor 'Windy Corner'. Das Haus sah genauso aus wie in dem Abbild, aber die Ausstrahlung des Hauses hatte das Model nicht einfangen können. Ron wusste sofort, dass das sein Haus würde. Hier würden seine Kinder toben, hier würde er im Alter im Garten werkeln.

Hermine starrte mit großen Augen auf das Haus und spürte ihr Herz im Hals. Auch sie spürte, dass es das richtige Haus war. Sie blinzelte und versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass es sicher kein Haus für Ash war, wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen. Aber es half nichts, das Gefühl blieb.

Ron hielt immer noch ihre Hand und zog sie nun zur Tür. Kaum standen sie davor, wurde die Tür auch schon von einer kleinen hutzeligen Alten geöffnet. Die Frau ging Ron gerade bis zum Nabel und so musste sie nach oben schauen, um ihn zu begrüßen. Als sie lächelte legte sich ihr Gesicht in Tausende von Falten.

„Kommen Sie doch herein! Mein Name ist Adela Hoppkirke." Sie wedelte die zwei in das Haus hinein. „Guten Tag Mrs. Hoppkirke. Mein Name ist Ron Weasley und das ist Hermine Granger." stellte Ron sie vor.

Die alte Hexe sah sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Na, sie sehen aber gar nicht wie in den Zeitungen aus!" Dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck bedauernd. „Ach, herrje! Das war sicher eine Verwechslung vom Ministerium! Sie suchen doch sicher etwas Größeres und Moderneres als mein altes Haus!"

Ron lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Nein, das hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit. Ich finde ihr Haus wunderbar!" Er schien die Alte damit nicht zu überzeugen, trotzdem machte sie eine ausholende Geste. „Schauen Sie sich einfach um. Ich bin nicht mehr so flink auf den Beinen. Ich werde mich in den Garten in die Sonne setzen. Lassen sie sich Zeit! Wenn Sie fertig sind, kommen sie einfach zu mir und wir reden dann."

Damit schlurfte sie durch eine Tür. Ron sah Hermine fragend an. „Lass uns oben anfangen." beantwortete diese seine unausgesprochene Frage. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die schmale Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf. Die Türen zu den Räumen waren weit geöffnet. Sonnenlicht flutete durch die Fenster und gab den Zimmern einen unwirklichen Schein.

Alle Räume waren leer. Flecken an den Wänden und Böden zeigten wo einmal Möbel, Bilder und Teppiche gewesen waren.

Die ersten zwei Zimmer waren durch eine Tür miteinander verbunden. Im Türpfosten konnte man auf beiden Seiten Einkerbungen in unterschiedlichen Höhen sehen. Lächelnd strich Hermine darüber. Hatten hier die Kinder der Alten gelebt?

„Fred und George haben das auch gemacht. Und dann haben sie sich alle möglichen Tricks einfallen lassen, um größer zu sein als der andere." Ron stand dicht hinter ihr. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überfiel sie. Ein süßes, schmerzliches Ziehen wie Melancholie oder Sehnsucht. Sie konnte es nicht wirklich benennen.

Die zwei Räume waren identische Spiegelbilder voneinander. Sie hatten Einbuchtungen für die Betten und Einbauschränke und Regale. Sie liefen aus dem zweiten Raum wieder in den Flur und in den dritten Raum auf der linke Seite. Es war ein großes Bad mit Wanne.

Ron sah dass es hier noch Einiges zu tun gab. Die Leitungen brauchten Erneuerungen und wahrscheinlich auch die Beleuchtung. Sie traten in das Zimmer am Kopf des Ganges. Der Raum hatte die Breite des gesamten Hauses. Er hatte große Fenster auf drei Seiten. Breite Fensterbänke waren unter ihnen angebracht, die zum Sitzen und Träumen einluden. Hinter dem Haus sah man in die grüne Krone einer Eiche.

Hermine konnte die alte Hexe auf einer Bank an einem kleinen Teich sitzen sehen. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie man nachts die Sterne durch die Fenster betrachten konnte und in stürmischen Nächten den Wind um das Haus nicht nur hören sondern auch sehen konnte. Oder abends auf der Fensterbank sitzend den Sonnenuntergang beobachten. Im Winter den Schnee fallen sehen, mit einem Kissen im Rücken, einer Decke über den Knien und eine Tasse heißen Kakao in der Hand.

Ron stand in der Tür. Die Sonne spielte mit Hermines Haaren. Sie sah wie ein Traum aus. Sein Herz zog sich zusammen. Er konnte es fast so deutlich sehen, wie die Staubkörner, die in der Sonne tanzten: seine Hermine auf der Fensterbank über ein Buch gebeugt.

„Der Garten ist unglaublich!" Hermine hatte sich aus ihren Tagträumen reißen können und drehte sich zu Ron. Ron sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Es sah fast wie eine Mischung aus Trauer und...ja, was? Aber bevor sie schlau daraus wurde, hatte er die paar Schritte zu ihr gemacht und sah nun aus dem Fenster. „Oh, wow!"

Der Garten war riesig. Die Grenzen wurden von hohen Pappeln gesäumt, so dass man Fliegen konnte, ohne gesehen zu werden. Neben der Eiche befanden sich noch mehrere Obstbäume auf dem Grundstück und ein kleiner Fischteich.

„Ich wette, in dem Apfelbaum da drüben hat es mal ein Baumhaus gegeben!" Seine Augen glänzten. Hermine sah ihn lächelnd von der Seite an. Er würde sicher auf alle Bäume klettern sobald er das Haus gekauft hatte. Er zog sie an der Hand in den nächsten Raum, der nur von dem Elternschlafzimmer aus begehbar war. Er war sehr klein.

„Ist das ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank?" Hermine schaute sich um. Es gab ein Fenster, aber nur ein Regal und einen kleinen Einbauschrank. Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass ist das Kinderzimmer, wenn die Kinder klein sind und man sie nachts noch füttern muss. Meine Eltern hatten auch so eines. Irgendwann ist es zu Moms Nähzimmer geworden." Hermine sah sich mit großen Augen um.

Sie folgte Ron aus dem großen Schlafzimmer in den Flur. Das nächste Zimmer auf der anderen Seite war ein Badezimmer mit einer Dusche, zwei Waschbecken und einer Toilette. Jetzt wurde deutlich, dass das Haus auf der Gartenseite magisch erweitert worden war.

Langsam liefen sie wieder hinunter. Im Erdgeschoss fanden sie eine Besenkammer und eine Gästetoilette, die von dem kleinen Flur abgingen. Der Rest des Platzes im Erdgeschoss wurde von der Essküche und dem Wohnzimmer eingenommen.

„Ron, guck dir den Tisch an! Der reicht sogar für deine ganze Familie mit Anhang!" Während Ron noch den Herd, die Rohre und die Speisekammer inspizierte, lief Hermine weiter in das Wohnzimmer.

Der kleine Wintergarten, der vom Wohnzimmer abging, der sie schon im Modell fasziniert hatte, bannte sie nun. Die Regale und das einströmende Licht waren ideal. Es wäre ihr Ort der Stille in diesem Haus. Auch hier gab es eine Fensterbank. In Gedanken versunken setzte sie sich und schaute hinaus in den Garten.

Das war perfekt! Sie spürte, wie Ron näher trat und sich hinter sie auf die Bank setzte. Dann spürte sie seine Arme um sich. Er zog sie an seine Brust. Sie hatte sich geirrt – das war perfekt! Sie fühlte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr. Sie spürte, wie sie sich entspannte. Sie schloss die Augen.

Dann schaltete sich ihr Verstand ein. Sie saß hier mit Ron. Ron, ihr bester Freund. Nicht Ash, ihr Lebensgefährte. Das hier waren nur Träume aus der Vergangenheit, nicht ihre Zukunft! Sie machte sich sanft von Ron los und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ash möchte am Ende des Monats zurück nach Australien." Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie jetzt davon anfing. Der Satz hing im Raum, mächtig und schwer wie ein Stein. Einen kurzen Augenblick flimmerten mehrere Gefühle über Rons Gesicht, aber dann hatte er seine Züge wieder unter Kontrolle.

Ron hatte das Gefühl er würde den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Sie würde wieder gehen! Sie war doch gerade erst wieder da. Er konnte sie nicht noch einmal verlieren. Wieso verschwand sie wieder? War das der einfache Ausweg, wie immer? Hatte sie schon genug von der Arbeit? War es ihr zu viel?

„Aber zur Hochzeit bist du noch da?" Seine Stimme klang eisig. Hermine musterte ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck. „Natürlich bin ich zur Hochzeit noch hier!" Dann seufzte sie und sagte leiser. „Ich habe noch nicht entschlossen, ob ich zurückgehe."

Rons Herz machte einen Satz. Sie hatte sich noch nicht entschlossen! Vielleicht würde sie bleiben! Vielleicht könnte er sie überzeugen, dass sie blieb? Er sollte ihr sagen, was sie ihm bedeutete. Sein Herz lag ihm auf der Zunge. Aber er fand einfach keine Worte. Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Einige Minuten sahen sie sich nur stumm an. Dann brach Hermine das Schweigen. „Komm! Ich denke, wir sollten Mrs. Hoppkirke nicht länger aufhalten." Sie stand auf uns wandte sich zur Küche, aus der man in den Garten kam.


	28. Fast eine Aussprache

_Nur der Plot ist ganz alleine mein....._

28. Fast eine Aussprache

Schweigend stand Hermine daneben, als Ron die alte Hexe nach einigen Details fragte. Aber sie merkte, dass er nicht bei der Sache war. Die Alte erklärte ihm, dass er sich mit jemanden bei Gringotts in Verbindung setzen sollte, falls er das Haus kaufen wollte. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich. Als Ron ihren Arm zum Apparieren hielt, bekam sie Gänsehaut. Dann standen sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung.

Ron ließ ihren Arm widerstrebend los. Hermine holte tief Luft, dann setzte sie eine betont fröhliche Miene auf. Ron hatte einen merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie nicht lesen konnte. „Tee?"

Sie lief in die Küche und hörte ihn ihr folgen. Hermine begann damit den Tee zu bereiten. Ohne sich umzudrehen fragte sie: „Wirst du 'Windy Corner' kaufen?" Sie hörte, wie Ron laut ausatmete, dann sagte er ungläubig: „Du wirfst mir so einen Brocken an den Kopf und gehst einfach zur Tagesordnung über?" Hermine drehte sich um. Ron sah irritiert aus. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja noch nichts entschieden."

Ungläubig zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das klang aber eben noch anders." Seufzend setzte Hermine sich an den Küchentisch und bedeutete Ron ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen. „Das hier wird Ash alles zu viel."

Ron sah sie fragend an. „Was ist denn 'alles'?" Hermine wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Die Presse, die Gerüchte..." Ron lachte trocken auf. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Wie lange seid ihr hier? Einen Monat, ein wenig mehr? Lebe mal fünf Jahre damit – dann kann das alles zu viel werden!"

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Wie schafft ihr das? Diese Gerüchte sind widerlich!" Ron holte tief Luft. „Wir haben gelernt, das Ganze zu ignorieren. Am Anfang war es schwer. Harry hat George mal fast verprügelt, weil der was wiederholte, was er in seinem Laden gehört hatte. Aber irgendwann wurde uns klar, dass das alles egal ist. WIR wissen, was wahr ist. Was der Rest der Welt denkt ist nicht wichtig! Es ist nicht wichtig, denn die wichtigen Menschen wissen das Echte von den Lügen zu unterscheiden."

Hermine wusste auf was er hinaus wollte. Aber ihr Leben bestand nicht nur aus alten Freunden. „Was hat Kate denn dazu gesagt?" Ron bekam einen ironischen Ausdruck. „Die hatte ihre eigenen Geschichten und es hat ihrer Karriere nicht geschadet, mit mir in der Presse erwähnt zu werden!"

Dann rieb er sich über das Gesicht. Er sagte das nächste nicht gerne, aber er tat es trotzdem. „Ich kann Ashley ja verstehen, aber er kennt die Wahrheit doch. Du hast ihm doch sicher alles erzählt." Hermine nickte gedankenverloren. „Ja, aber irgendwie scheint das nicht ausreichend zu sein."

Ron überlegte kurz. „Was hat ihn denn am meisten aus dem Takt gebracht?" Hermine überlegte kurz. Aber irgendwann musste sie Ron mit der Sache konfrontieren. „Er hat in den letzten Tagen die Zeitung gelesen."

Rons Ohren färbten sich rot. „Also nicht wirklich ein Gerücht." Sie sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ron begann verlegen zu stottern. „Naja, wir waren doch fast...ich meine..." Hermine fühlte ihr Temperament hochsteigen. Sie konnte nicht mehr still sitzen und sprang auf. „Wir waren fast WAS?"

Sein Gesicht wurde knallrot und er wich ihrem Blick aus. Der Anblick stachelte ihre Wut nur noch an. „Was, Ron? Was waren wir fast? Das Traumpaar, das füreinander bestimmt war? Wohl kaum, denn wir wurden nicht von einem fürchterlichen Schicksal getrennt, sondern..." Im letzten Moment stoppte sie sich. Sie konnte ihn nicht beschuldigen, wie es ihr auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.

Aber sie brauchte es nicht auszusprechen, damit Ron wusste, was sie hatte sagen wollen. Er stand ebenfalls auf. Keinen Schritt vor ihr thronte er über ihr. Beißend fragte er: „Sondern, Hermine? Meine Feigheit? Meine Minderwertigkeitsgefühle? Es liegt ja auf der Hand, dass es meine Schuld war. Weil du mir ja auch immer das Gefühl gegeben hast, dass ich deinen Ansprüchen genüge!"

Hermine spürte die Wut in ihr hochkochen. Was war nur passiert? Vor einer knappen Stunde hatte sie den perfekten Moment mit Ron erlebt und nun verletzten sie sich tiefer als es jemals jemand anderer konnte. „Ron!" versuchte sie ruhig einzuwerfen. Aber er fuhr sie laut an: „Nein, Hermine! Sag' was dir auf dem Herzen liegt! Lass alles raus. Dann können wir ein für alle mal reinen Tisch machen und endlich getrennte Wege gehen!"

Getrennte Wege? Das war, was er wollte? Mit Tränen der Wut schrie sie zurück: „Tu' nicht so überheblich! Du hast doch immer so getan als sei ich dir vollkommen egal – außer wenn ein anderer Junge sich für mich interessiert hat. Und dann bist du ausgeflippt wie bei Ginny! Du hattest kein Problem Lavlav abzuschleppen, aber mich hast du nicht mal als Mädchen betrachtet!"

Ron sah rot. „Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht hat Lavander mir das Gefühl gegeben, dass sie mich wollte. Du hast mir immer nur das Gefühl gegeben nicht genug zu sein!"

Höhnisch sah sie ihn an. „Ach du armer Kleiner! Immer missverstanden, immer ungeliebt! Glaub' bloß nicht, dass ich auf deine Selbstmitleidsmasche reinfalle! Du hast dich doch immer wunderbar in der Rolle des Loosers zurecht gefunden – da musstest du keine Verantwortung übernehmen!"

Verletzt sah er sie an. Dachte sie wirklich so über ihn? Und er hatte sie immer für seine Freundin gehalten – für eine seiner zwei besten Freunde! Hass zog durch seinen Körper. „Hatte ich doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass Hermine Granger allwissend ist. Du weißt alles - meine Gefühle eingeschlossen!"

Wütend krampften sich ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Woher soll ich deine Gefühle kennen? Du sprichst ja nie über sie! Du bist...ARG!" Sie drehte sich von ihm ab und starrte auf die Wand. Etwas ruhiger sagte sie: „Wir drehen uns hier nur im Kreis!"

Aber Ron hatte sich nicht wieder beruhigt. „Entschuldige vielmals, dass ich nicht auf der intellektuellen Höhe wie dein Lebensabschnittsgefährte bin!" Er schrie nicht mehr, aber seine Stimme war beißend.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm. „Natürlich, das war ja klar! Sobald ich einen Freund habe, flippst du aus! Hör' auf mir irgendwas vorzuwerfen! Ich bin es so leid! Immer den gleichen Streit mit dir zu haben!"

„Ich soll aufhören, dir was vorzuwerfen? Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal damit anfangen! Zum Beispiel, dass ich dir so viel Wert war, dass du lieber einen Riesen sehen wolltest, als mir beim Quidditch zu zusehen, obwohl du genau wusstest, dass ich Unterstützung brauchte! Ganz zu schweigen von den entsetzten Blicken, als ich zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt wurde. Und als du das Schild gezaubert hast und Harry auf deiner Seite stand? Das war reiner Zufall! Natürlich! Ich war dir doch immer vollkommen egal! Bücher, Tests, Noten, Harry – alles war wichtiger!"

Sie öffnete den Mund um ihm ihre Version der Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen, aber er lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Und nach all dem erwartest du, dass ich mit fliegenden Fahnen ans andere Ende der Welt komme und dich einfordere? Aber sicher, dass wäre vollkommen logisch gewesen, weil ich ja wusste, dass du mich da haben wolltest!"

Endlich kam Hermine zu Wort. „Ich habe dich zu der Party eingeladen. Aber du hast ja Lavander vorgezogen! Ich habe dich geküsst, aber das scheint nicht genug gewesen zu sein!" Ron wurde wieder lauter. „Du hast mich zu der Party eingeladen und einige Tage später hast du ganz klar gemacht, was du über mich denkst! Du hast mir vorgeworfen Felix Felices genommen zu haben um beim Quidditch zu gewinnen. Du wolltest mich sogar bei McGonagal anschwärzen! Natürlich muss was faul sein, wenn Ron in irgendwas gut ist! Oh, und der berühmte Kuss! Hast du nicht auch McLaggen geküsst? Was bedeutete der Kuss also? Die letzte Chance noch einmal einen zu bekommen in Angesicht des Todes?"

Ungläubig hörte Hermine die Worte. „Du stellst mich wie eine kleine Schlampe hin!" Ron musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Eine unschuldige Jungfrau bist du jedenfalls nicht mehr!" Hermine sah nun endgültig rot. „Das glaube ich nicht! Ich habe in meinem Leben fünf Männer geküsst und mit zweien eine längere Beziehung gehabt. Und nur mit diesen zweien hatte ich Sex. Das verblasst ja wohl im Angesicht deiner ganzen Eskapaden der letzten Jahre!"

Wütend schrie er zurück: „Du warst nicht da. Du kannst mir das nicht vorwerfen! Ich wäre glücklich gewesen, wenn du die einzige gewesen wärst, mit der ich je Sex gehabt hätte!"

Sie standen nun dicht voreinander und schrien sich mit roten Köpfen und blitzenden Augen an.

„Ich war nicht da und deswegen hast du die halbe weibliche Bevölkerung Großbritanniens beglückt? Aber halt! Die wollten dich ja, während ich mir nie wegen dir die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult habe!"

Ron hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Reaktionen. „Du wirfst mir also mein Leben vor als du dich entschieden hattest, dass du kein Teil davon mehr sein wolltest? Das ist lächerlich! DU. WARST. NICHT. DA!"

Hermine wollte ihn verletzten. Er sollte bluten! Mit beißender Stimme sagte sie: „Willkommen in meiner Welt – in der du nie da warst als ich dich brauchte!"

„Dann habe ich also nur geträumt, dass ich dich blutig und ohnmächtig in das Haus meines Bruders getragen habe?" Er würde nicht wieder der Verlierer in einem Streit mit ihr sein!

Sie lachte höhnisch. „Ach, ja! Zum Highlight unserer Rundreise durch die Naturschönheiten Großbritanniens warst du ja wieder zurück!" Einen Moment lang sah er sie nur hasserfüllt an. Er würde nicht gewinnen, genauso wenig, wie sie gewinnen würde. Sie waren fertig miteinander.

„Weißt du, Hermine, manchmal hasse ich dich!" Und mit diesen Worten apparierte er aus der Wohnung.

Fassungslos und vor Wut kochend starrte Hermine auf die leere Stelle, an der vor einer Sekunde noch Ron gestanden hatte. Er hatte es wirklich schon wieder getan! Er war einfach verschwunden! Sie hatten noch nicht das Ende des Streits erreicht und er verdrückte sich wieder. Wie immer verschwand der alte Feigling sobald es um sie ging. Der Idiot stand jedem Todesser ohne Zauberstab gegenüber ohne auch nur an Flucht zu denken, aber wenn sie sich stritten, verschwand er einfach!

Sie griff nach einer der Teetassen auf der Anrichte und warf sie an die Wand. Das fühlte sich gut an. Sie nahm auch noch die andere Tasse und warf sie hinterher. Das reichte nicht! Sie griff nach dem Stuhl und warf ihn durch die Küche. Schon besser!

Plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag in den Magen: er war weg! Er war weg und er würde nicht wieder kommen! Sie hatten einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie sich die Gemeinheiten nicht mehr verzeihen konnten! Sie würden diesen Streit nicht beenden, denn er war beendet. Sie würde sich nie wieder mit ihm versöhnen. Nie wieder ….

Schluchzend brach sie auf den Fliesen in der Küche zusammen. Und es tat noch genauso weh wie damals. Nach all den Jahren, all den Schmerzen und all den Änderungen tat es immer noch genau so weh wie damals. Und dann wurde ihr noch etwas klar. Es waren keine aufgewärmten Gefühle gewesen! Es waren immer noch die gleichen. Sie liebte Ron noch immer!


	29. Getrennte Wege

_Nichts gehört mit....blabla_

29. Getrennte Wege

Ron lag in seinem Bett im Fuchsbau und starrte an die Decke. Er war vor zehn Minuten wutschnaubend hier angekommen und hatte ein Loch in den Schrank getreten. Dann hatte es ihn wie ein Schlag getroffen: das war es! Das war das Ende!

Das würde sie ihm nicht verzeihen! Was er ihr da an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war unverzeihlich! Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, was sie ihm alles vorgeworfen hatte und er wurde wieder wütend.

Das war so typisch! Sie schwang sich auf ihr hohes Ross und lies ihn aussehen, wie den letzten Idioten.

Nichts hatte sich geändert! Gar nichts! Sie waren fünf Jahre getrennt gewesen und nichts hatte sich geändert! Aber jetzt würde sich endlich etwas ändern! Jetzt hatte er den Schlussstrich, den er nie bekommen hatte. Sie würden nun endgültig getrennte Wege gehen – ohne, dass er sich fragte, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Endlich war er frei von Hermine Jane Granger! Er würde sie nur noch auf der Hochzeit sehen müssen, dann wäre sie wieder in Australien.

Er würde sie nicht mehr sehen...sie wäre wieder in Australien. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn unvorbereitet. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich niemals wieder sehen, sobald sie einmal weg war. Das Gefühl, von einem schweren Gegenstand auf seiner Brust am atmen gehindert zu werden, wurde unerträglich. Es hatte sich wirklich nichts geändert. Wie würde er eine erneute Trennung von ihr überstehen?

Daher lag er nun auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an und fragte sich, wie es nun weiter gehen würde. Ohne Hermine. Wieder einmal. Und dieses Mal war es seine Schuld!

Ein schüchternes Klopfen an der Tür lies ihn aufschrecken. Er sprang auf und öffnete die Tür. Seine Mutter stand davor mit einem Brief in der Hand. „Die Eule wartet unten auf eine Antwort." Ron nickte und nahm den Brief.

Cremefarbenes, dickes Papier – ganz eindeutig von Kate. Er öffnete den Brief und begann zu lesen. Sie bat ihn heute Abend zu ihr zu kommen. 'Ich möchte eine Aussprache. Das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein!' Sie wollte sich also wieder versöhnen. Würde ihn wieder in ihre Arme schließen.

Das wäre natürlich eine Lösung. Er wäre nicht alleine. Kate war eine wunderschöne Frau und sie war eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Wenn er sich mit ihr versöhnte, wüsste er zumindest was er erwarten konnte. Dann musste er nicht wieder auf die Suche nach der richtigen Frau gehen.

Seine Mutter sah ihn neugierig an. „Kate will sich mit mir versöhnen." Sie nickte, sagte aber nichts. „Ich werde wohl heute Abend zu ihr gehen." Wieder nickte Molly nur. Das entnervte ihn ein wenig. Sonst sagte sie doch auch zu allem ihre Meinung. „Mom? Was ist?"

Seine Mutter sah ihn kurz an. Dann drehte sie sich um. „Lass' uns einen Tee trinken!" Hinter ihrem Rücken verdrehte er die Augen. Tee – das wunderbare Allheilmittel. Trotzdem trabte er gehorsam hinter ihr die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

Hypolytia, Kates Eule saß majestätisch auf der Rückenlehne eines Stuhles und sah ihm gebieterisch entgegen. „Hallo Hypa!" Die Eule gab einen fauchenden Ton von sich. Er hatte den Vogel noch nie gemocht. Schnell schrieb er auf die Rückseite des Briefes eine Zusage und befestigte den Brief an den Fuß der Eule. Hypolytia nutzte die Chance ihn einige Male in den Finger zu hacken.

Kurz sah er dem majestätischen Vogel nach, wie er sich aus dem Fenster in den blauen Himmel erhob, dann wandte er sich seiner Mutter zu. Sie hatte in der Zwischenzeit zwei Tassen Tee und ein wenig Gebäck auf den Tisch gestellt. Ron setzte sich und nahm sich einen Keks.

„Ron – was ist los?" Fragend sah er seine Mutter an. „Was soll denn los sein?" Sie seufzte und schob ihre Tasse hin und her. „Spiel' nicht den Dummen! Das hat früher schon nicht funktioniert und ich bin noch nicht senil genug, dass es jetzt funktionieren würde!" Ron grinste seine Mutter an. „Man kann es ja mal versuchen." Dann wurde er ernst. „Was möchtest du denn wissen?"

„Wieso hast du dich von Kate getrennt?" Sie sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen? Du mochtest Kate doch nie wirklich." Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht die Richtige für dich! Sie ist so oberflächlich, so....Schall und Rauch." Ron musste grinsen. Das war ein schöne Umschreibung für Kate. „Trotzdem, Ron – warum hast du dich von ihr getrennt?"

Ron kratzte sich am Kinn. „Wir haben zu unterschiedliche Ansichten über unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Ich wollte eine Familie und sie wollte erst einmal Karriere. Und wir waren beide nicht zu Kompromissen bereit. Da war es besser sich zu trennen."

„Einfach so?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster, wo Hypolytia verschwunden war. „Nein, scheinbar nicht." Seine Mutter nickte ernst und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Und nun bist du zu einem Kompromiss bereit?" Sie nickte in die Richtung, in der die Eule mit Rons Antwort verschwunden war.

Ron sah in seine Tasse. Am Boden lagen einige Teefitzelchen. Ob er wohl darin die Zukunft lesen konnte? Nein, darin war er schon in der Schule nicht gut gewesen. „Ich weiß es nicht, Mom. Das ist alles nicht so einfach. Aber wahrscheinlich haben alle Recht: wir sind jung und müssen nicht gleich eine Familie gründen. Wir haben ja Zeit."

Molly sah ihn durchdringend an, dann nahm sie einen Schluck Tee. Den Blick weiter auf ihre Tasse gerichtet fragte sie nebenher: „Und Hermine?"

Das war es also, was sie wirklich wissen wollte. Um Zeit zu gewinnen, trank auch er einen Schluck des Tees. Aber das brachte nicht viel Zeit. Seufzend ergab er sich in sein Schicksal. „Hermine? Das ist wie eh und je. Wir sind Freunde, wir streiten uns fürchterlich, wir...finden auch keine Kompromisse."

Prüfend sah seine Mutter ihn an. „Ihr findet keine Kompromisse?" Ron zog eine Grimasse. „Mom, du kennst uns doch! Wir sind so verschieden! Und scheinbar finden wir keinen gemeinsamen Platz mehr."

Molly sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber Ron! Das stimmt doch nicht! Ihr seit nicht so verschieden! Ihr...zwischen euch waren immer nur so viele Spannungen, weil ihr eure wahren Gefühle nicht zeigen wolltet. Hast du sie nicht gepflegt? Habt ihr euch da etwas gestritten?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber das ist auch egal – sie geht zurück nach Australien." Über das Gesicht seiner Mutter fegten eine Menge Emotionen, dann sagte sie. „Oh, das ist...plötzlich. Habt ihr euch darüber gestritten?"

Ron fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ja – nein -Irgendwie schon." Sein Mutter sah ihn auffordernd an. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns über alles unterhalten, was damals passiert ist, aber dann ist alles wieder hoch gekocht und wir haben uns...sehr unschöne Dinge an den Kopf geworfen."

Ron spielte mit einem Keks in seiner Hand. „Ihr habt euch also endlich über eure Gefühle unterhalten? Du hast ihr nach all den Jahren endlich gesagt, wie viel sie dir bedeutet hat?" Ron biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie schaffte seine Mutter es nur immer genau die Fragen zu stellen, die unangenehm waren? „Irgendwie nicht."

„Ron!" Erschrocken sah er auf. Die Tonlage kannte er. Normalerweise musste er dann Unkraut jäten, den Garten entgnomen oder den Schuppen aufräumen. Sie sah ihn fassungslos an. „Ronald, du hast es ihr immer noch nicht gesagt? Ihr müsst darüber sprechen! Sie muss es wissen."

„Mom, das ist doch vollkommen unwichtig – was ich vor fünf Jahren empfunden habe oder nicht. Was hat das heute noch für eine Bedeutung?" Molly schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Ron, du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass du nichts mehr für sie empfindest? Man streitet sich nicht so, das man einen Schrank eintritt, man wird nicht so sehr von jemanden verletzt, für den man nichts mehr empfindet!" Ron starrte wieder auf den Keks in seiner Hand. Sie hatte den Schrank also doch gesehen.

„Mom, es ist zu spät. Ungefähr fünf Jahre zu spät! Sie hat ein neues Leben und ist glücklich damit." er hörte seine Mutter tief einatmen. „Ron, was ist nur los mit dir? Du stellst dich gegen finstere Gestalten seit du elf bist, aber für dein eigenes Glück möchtest du nicht kämpfen?"

Ron dachte daran, wie er sie im Arm gehalten hatte, wie sie sich an seine Brust gelehnt hatte und sie gemeinsam auf den Garten von 'Windy Corner' geschaut hatten. Die Stimmung hatte er sich nicht eingebildet. Dann sah er wieder ihre blitzenden Augen vor sich. „Mom, wir haben uns schreckliche Dinge an den Kopf geworfen. Das kann sie mir nicht verzeihen!"

Molly sah ihn ernst an. „Würdest du ihr verzeihen, was sie dir gesagt hat?" Einen Moment überlegte er, dann nickte er bedächtig. „Ja, das würde ich." Molly stand auf und nahm ihm den Keks aus der Hand. „Warum denkst du, würde sie nicht das gleiche tun? Geh' hin und versuche die Situation zu klären!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und begann das Abendessen vorzubereiten. Ron sah ihr dabei ungläubig zu. Einfach hingehen und die Situation klären? Das klang so einfach! Was wusste seine Mutter schon?

Aber was hatte er denn zu verlieren? Wenn sie ihm nicht verzeihen könnte, würde sie zurück nach Australien gehen und er würde sie nie wieder sehen.

Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Haare.


	30. Ein Entschluss

_Auch nach 30 Kapiteln habe ich mich nicht in eine weltberühmte Autorin mit viel Geld verwandelt...Mist!_

30. Ein Entschluss

Zur verabredeten Zeit apparierte Ron in seine alte Wohnung. „Kate?" Mit einem kurzen Blick in die Runde stellte er fest, dass alles noch genauso aussah wie vor ein paar Tagen. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass sie die Wände streichen lies?

„Komme gleich!" Ron blieb im Wohnzimmer stehen. Er lebte erst seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr hier, aber er fühlte sich schon ganz wie ein Fremder. Unschlüssig blieb er stehen. Kate kam aus dem Esszimmer. Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Und sie hatte sich in Schale geworfen. In der Zeit mit ihr hatte er gelernt ihre Outfits zu kategorisieren – sie hatte ihm immer erzählt, was sie mit der Kleidung bewirken wollte. Dieses hier fiel in die Kategorie: dezent sexy.

Er hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm zeigen wollte, was er verloren hatte. Sie blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist! Ich habe uns was zum Essen kommen lassen!"

Sie roch gut. Sie sah verführerisch gut aus. Sie hatte Essen. Wollte sie ihn wirklich wieder zurück? Das konnte doch nicht sein?

Kate zog ihn an der Hand ins Esszimmer. Sie war nervös und versuchte es zu überspielen. Sie war nicht daran gewöhnt nervös zu sein. Nicht wenn es um Männer ging. SIE machte Männer nervös, nicht umgekehrt!

In der Tür blieb Ron wie vom Donner gerührt stehen. Überall im Esszimmer standen und schwebten Kerzen und leise klassische Musik spielte im Hintergrund. Es roch nach Blumen. Auf dem Tisch stand neben dem Essen eine Flasche Champagner.

Kate drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn sanft an. Sein Gesicht zeigte nicht den erwarteten Gesichtsausdruck, aber sie würde ihn noch dahin bekommen, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Sie hatte noch immer alles von einem Mann bekommen, was sie wollte.

Sie führte ihn an den Tisch und ging dann zu ihrem Platz weiter. Sie hatte bei einem Sterne-Restaurant das Essen bestellt. Ron musterte es kritisch. Während sie aßen, machte Kate höfliche Konversation. Sie konnte geradezu sehen, wie Rons Hirnwindungen arbeiteten. Das war gut -oder?

Sie wollte ihn also wieder. Das war gut, oder? Sie war eine der schönsten Frauen im Lande und sie bemühte sich um ihn. Das war fast unglaublich. Er sah ihr zu wie sie aß und redete. Sie hatten am Anfang eine schöne Zeit gehabt. Das könnten sie wieder haben. Es wäre so einfach für ihn. Sie bot ihm alles auf einem silbernen Tablett.

Und es war ja nicht so, dass er ein anderes Angebot hätte. Denn Hermine war mal wieder nicht da! So wie sie nie da war, wenn es darauf ankam. Nein, das stimmte nicht! Sie war immer da gewesen, wenn es darauf ankam. Sie war mit ihnen in Fluffys Raum gegangen und hatte mit ihnen nach dem Stein der Weisen gesucht. Sie war mit ihnen in das Ministerium eingedrungen, in Gringotts eingebrochen, war auf einem Drachen, einem Thestral und einem Hippogreif geflogen, obwohl sie fliegen hasste. Sie hatte Harry nicht im Stich gelassen. Sie war immer da gewesen! Sie war etwas ganz besonderes! Sie hatte es verdient, dass er sich mehr um sie bemühte.

Er machte wieder dasselbe wie damals mit Lavander. Er nahm den leichten weg. Statt sich zu bemühen und um Hermine zu kämpfen, es wenigstens zu versuchen, wählte er eine Frau, die ihm nicht wirklich etwas bedeutete, damit er keine Zurückweisung erfuhr. Er war ein Feigling!

„Ron?" Kate sah ihn fragend an. Ron hatte die letzten Minuten nicht einmal gehört, dass sie geredet hatte. Zögernd stand er auf. „Kate, ich ..." Er legte seine Serviette auf den Tisch. Dann holte er tief Luft und sah sie entschlossen an.

„Kate, ich weiß wirklich zu schätzen, dass du dir so viel Mühe wegen mir gemacht hast. Und ich kann dir versichern, dass ich es nicht Wert bin! Aber vor allem denke ich, sollten wir nicht den gleichen Fehler zwei Mal begehen. Ich bin nicht der Mann deiner Träume. Ich entspreche wahrscheinlich nicht einmal deinen geringsten Anforderungen für diesen Mann. Gib' dich nicht mit etwas schlechterem als dem Besten zufrieden!"

Ron trat an ihren Stuhl und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Sie hatte große Augen, in denen er schon den Ansatz zu Tränen sehen konnte. Leicht küsste er sie auf die Wange.

„Kate, es tut mir sehr leid, aber das mit uns wird auch im zweiten Anlauf nicht funktionieren. Ich möchte immer noch etwas, dass du mir nicht geben kannst und du hast Vorstellungen, die ich nicht teile. Bevor wir uns wirklich hassen, sollten wir uns im Guten trennen."

Kate sah ihm stumm zu, wie er das Zimmer verließ und hörte dann das leise Plopp des Apparierens. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihr den Laufpass gegeben und es auch noch so hingestellt, als würde sie ihn gar nicht wollen. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren unter Lagen von verletztem Stolz und Eitelkeit wusste sie, dass er Recht hatte: er war nicht der Mann ihrer Träume und würde es auch nie sein!


	31. Getrennte Wege II

_Alles nur geklaut...._

31. Getrennte Wege II

Ashley fand Hermine am nächsten Morgen zu einem Ball zusammengerollt in ihrem Bett. Sie war nicht zu ihrem sonntäglichen Frühstück erschienen. Nicht, das es ihn überrascht hätte. Er hatte ihren Streit mit dem Neandertaler gestern gehört. Wahrscheinlich hatte die gesamte Nachbarschaft den Streit gehört.

Die halbe Nacht hatte er in seinem Arbeitszimmer gesessen und gegrübelt. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich für ihn. Doch normalerweise beschäftigten ihn nicht so triviale Gedanken. Das Gehörte lief in einer Dauerschleife in seinem Kopf. Und das irritierte ihn.

Ashley machte sich keine Illusionen über sich. Er wusste, dass er emotional nicht so viel anzubieten hatte, wie andere. Das war ihm aber auch nicht wichtig. Emotionen an sich waren ihm nicht wichtig. Sie bestanden aus elektrischen Übertragungen im Gehirn, Neurotransmittern und Hormonen – alles zu erklären und daher nicht weiter zu glorifizieren.

In seinem Leben gab es wichtigere Dinge als Gefühle. Seine Arbeit – wundervoll logisch. Es gab nichts Besseres als die Lösung einer Formel zu finden, ein ungeklärtes Phänomen zu lösen! Er würde etwas hinterlassen, wenn er starb. Sein Lebenswerk füllte jetzt schon mehrere Bücher und er wollte noch so viel ergründen. Es gab noch so viel zu tun!

Hermine wusste das alles und verstand ihn. Er hatte gedacht, ihre Ziele seien ähnlich. Nie hatte sie viel über Gefühle geredet. Sie hatte auch nie viele Gefühle gezeigt. Das hatte sich in den letzten Wochen geändert. Die Hermine, die er in den letzten Wochen gesehen hatte, verwirrte ihn. Sie war wie eine Zeitbombe – man konnte nicht sagen, wann sie das nächste Mal einen Gefühlsausbruch hatte. Das machte ihn nervös und lenkte seine Gedanken in Richtungen, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte.

Sein Blick glitt über die schlafende Frau. Dann blieb sein Blick auf der leeren Hälfte von Hermines Bett hängen. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen. Normalerweise quoll Hermines halbes Bett über von Büchern, Pergamenten und was sonst noch. Jetzt war es leer!

Plötzlich stand ihm das Bild von Ron, wie er sich auf dem Bett gelümmelt hatte wieder vor Augen. Als er aus Australien zurückgekehrt war, war er nur verstimmt gewesen, ihn überhaupt anzutreffen. Er hatte sich aber keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was es bedeuten konnte. Er musterte Hermine wieder.

Sie würde nicht fremdgehen – oder? Das passte nicht zu der Frau, die er kannte. Aber was wusste er schon über sie? Er hätte es auch nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie sich mit irgendjemand so stritt, dass man es bis auf die Straße hörte.

Er setzte sich an das Fußende des Bettes. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass er sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber machen musste, ob seine Lebensgefährtin treu war. Das war vollkommen sinnlose Zeitverschwendung! Das alles konnte so nicht weiter gehen!

Die Tage im Labor in Ayers Rock hatten ihn zur Vernunft gebracht. Das war das Wichtige in seinem Leben: die Forschung! Er konnte und wollte es sich nicht leisten Zeit mit Gefühlen wie Eifersucht und Selbstzweifel zu verbringen! Daher hatte er sie vor die Wahl gestellt. Er hatte sich gedacht, das, wenn sie zurück in Australien wären, alles wieder wie zuvor würde.

Nach dem Streit, den er gestern angehört hatte glaubte er nicht mehr daran.

Hermine streckte die Beine aus und stieß an seinen Oberschenkel. Erschrocken öffnete sie die Augen. „Ash?" Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf. „Was machst du hier? Waren wir..." Dann öffneten sich ihre Augen weit und ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Wecker. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und rief: „Oh, Ash! Das tut mir leid! Ich habe unser Frühstück verschlafen! Ich..."

Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie auf das Bett zurück. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Das macht nichts Hermine." Dann holte er tief Luft und sagte: „Wir müssen reden!"

Hermine sackte in sich zusammen. Dieser Satz bedeutet nie etwas Gutes. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch eine Aussprache ertragen könnte.

Ashley räusperte sich. „Ich habe euren Streit gestern gehört. Wahrscheinlich hat jeder in diesem Gebäude und den benachbarten Gebäuden diesen Streit gehört."

Erschrocken sah Hermine auf. „Ich glaube nicht mehr, dass eine gemeinsame Rückkehr eine Lösung für unsere Beziehung darstellt."

Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen flehend an. „Aber Ash..." Er hob die Hand. „Hermine, ich will nicht die Nummer zwei sein. Oder zumindest will ich nicht daran zweifeln, dass ich der einzige bin. Das passt nicht in mein Leben. Ich brauche Sicherheit, was das angeht."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du die Nummer zwei bist? Ich habe nie..." Aber wieder lies er sie nicht aussprechen. „Lügst du mich oder dich selber an? Du kannst mir doch nicht im Ernst erklären, dass du für diesen..." Ashley war lauter geworden, nun holte er tief Luft und fuhr ruhiger fort: „für Ron nichts empfindest. Ich habe den Streit gehört! Ich habe ihn hier in deinem Bett gefunden!"

Hermine sah ihn entsetzt an. „Ash! Nein, ich habe dich nicht betrogen. Er saß nur auf dem Bett! Das ..."

„Hermine!" Hermine hatte Ashley noch nie laut werden hören. „Es ist egal, was passiert ist oder nicht! Es reicht, dass es mich ablenkt! Ich kann das nicht! Ich will das nicht mehr!"

Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Das war schrecklicher als sie befürchtet hatte. Er glaubte wirklich, sie hätte ihn betrogen! So etwas würde sie niemals tun! Aber vielleicht...sie hatte noch Gefühle für Ron und in gewisser Weise hatte Ashley recht – sie hatte ihn betrogen, nur nicht so wie er sich das vorstellte. Erschöpft aber entschlossen hob sie ihren Kopf.

„Ashley, es tut mir leid! Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was passieren würde, wäre ich nicht mit dir zurück gekehrt hat. Ich wollte das nicht!"

Er griff nach ihrer Hand. „Das weiß ich. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich kann das nur nicht mehr." Hermine sah auf ihre Hände und nickte stumm. Das war es also: der Mann, mit dem sie ihr Leben hatte verbringen wollen, hatte ihre Beziehung beendet. Panik ergriff sie. Sie würde alleine sein! Er würde gehen. Die letzte feste Säule in ihrem chaotischen Leben würde verschwinden!

„Ashley, ich bin im Moment nicht ich selber. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das wieder besser wird, wenn wir wieder in Australien sind!"

Ashley hob mit seiner Hand ihr Gesicht an, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste. „Glaub' mir, ich sehe, dass du verwirrt bist, aber es wäre keine Lösung, wenn wir diese Beziehung weiter führen würden. Ich möchte dir nicht noch mehr Kummer bereiten, als du schon hast; aber ich kann das nicht weiter mitmachen. Dieses Wirrwarr überfordert mich!"

Er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, stand auf und verlies das Zimmer. Blicklos starrte Hermine auf die Tür durch die gerade der Mann, mit dem sie hatte alt werden wollen ihr Leben verlassen hatte.

Lange starrte sie die Tür an und wartete auf einen erneuten Zusammenbruch. Aber er kam nicht. Probeweise piekste sie in ihren Gefühlen. Ash würde nicht wieder zurückkehren. Sie würde nie wieder sonntags mit ihm über wissenschaftliche Theorien diskutieren oder eine Nacht lang in seinem Labor helfen. Sie spürte ein kleines Ziehen. Sie würde das alles vermissen, keine Frage. Aber sollte sie sich nicht wenigstens so schlecht fühlen wie gestern, als Ron ihre Freundschaft aufgekündigt hatte?

Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen. Alleine bei dem Gedanke an Ron schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Verdammt, ihr Lebensgefährte hatte sie gerade verlassen und sie heulte wegen Ron! Das war alles doch wohl nicht wahr!

Sie legte sich wieder in ihr Bett, zog die Decke bis über den Kopf und zwang den Schlaf herbei.


	32. Aussprache

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

32. Aussprache

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und las zum x-ten Mal die selbe Passage in der Gesetzesrolle, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

Es war ihr erster Tag auf der Arbeit nach ihrer Krankheit...und ihrem Streit mit Ron...und ihrer Trennung von Ashley.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Gewohnheit konnte sie sich nicht in ihrer Arbeit vergraben. Normalerweise war das ihr Allheilmittel für jeden Kummer. Aber heute konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Immer wieder schwammen Fetzen aus den letzten Tagen an die Oberfläche ihrer Gedanken und lenkten sie ab.

Ein kurzes Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Tagträumen. „Herein!" Sie versuchte ihren Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu gestalten. Die Tür öffnete sich und sie erkannte Ron, der in der Tür stand. Er hatte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Stumm sah sie ihn an.

Zögernd trat er einen Schritt in den Raum. „Hmm, Hallo Hermine!" Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Ron!" Sie nickte ihm zu. Er räusperte sich, sein Blick auf etwas hinter ihre linke Schulter gerichtet. Dann gab er sich sichtlich einen Ruck und sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Wir müssen reden." Erstaunt hob sie die Augenbrauen. Ruhig antwortete sie: „Meinst du, wir schaffen es zu reden und nicht zu schreien?"

Sie sah, wie sein Kiefer sich anspannte, dann atmete er laut aus. „Das werden wir sehen. Aber ich möchte es nicht so enden lassen." Ungewollt traten ihr Tränen in die Augen. Sie blinzelte und sah auf den Tisch hinunter. „Nein, das möchte ich auch nicht." Ihr Stimme klang so klein und leise. Das war so gar nicht Hermine.

„Hast du heute Abend etwas vor?" Ohne ihn anzuschauen schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich hole dich gegen sieben Uhr ab, wenn dir das recht ist." Erstaunt hob sie den Kopf. „Ich dachte, du wolltest reden?" Er nickte ernst. „Ja, aber auf neutralem Boden." Verwirrt strich sie sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ja, das klingt vernünftig."

„Dann bis heute Abend!" Damit drehte er sich um und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Hermine sah auf die Tür, dann wandte sie den Blick ab. Sie hatte am Wochenende genug Zeit damit verbracht geschlossene Türe an zu starren. Sie sah auf die Uhr auf ihrem Tisch. Die Uhr zeigte auf 'noch 3 Stunden bis Feierabend'.

Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder dem Pergament vor ihr zu und versuchte den Absatz erneut zu lesen.

OOo

Um sieben Uhr klopfte es an ihrer Wohnungstür. Hermine hatte damit gerechnet, dass er in die Wohnung apparieren würde, so wie immer. Klopfte er, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ob es ihr recht war oder weil er ihr zeigen wollte, dass er auf Abstand ging.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie machte sich schon wieder Hoffnungen, sonst würde es ihr vollkommen egal sein, ob er klopfte, apparierte oder das Floh-Netzwerk nutzte. Sie öffnete ihre Tür. Er stand im Flur und lächelte sie nervös an. „Hallo Hermine!"

„Hallo Ron. Ich hole nur schnell meine Jacke." Sie drehte sich um und lies die Tür offen. Er folgte ihr nicht. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Nervös griff sie nach ihrer Jacke. Sie wollte sich wieder mit ihm versöhnen, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Sie holte einmal tief Luft, straffte ihre Schultern und ging zurück zur Tür. Rons Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu lesen. Er war wieder ganz der Auror im Dienst. „Wohin jetzt?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Ich appariere uns hin." Zögernd griff sie nach seiner Hand. Ihr war nicht ganz klar, ob das Flattern in ihrem Magen durch das Gefühl beim Apparieren entstand oder durch seine warme Hand, die ihre fest umschloss. Vielleicht würde sie heute zum letzten Mal seine Hand in ihrer spüren.

Sobald sie festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte lies Ron ihre Hand los. Hermine versuchte den Anflug an Trauer über den verlorenen Kontakt zu überspielen und schaute sich um. Sie standen vor der Tür von 'Windy Corner'. Erstaunt drehte sie sich zu Ron. „Du hast es gekauft? Oh, wie wunderbar!" Ron räusperte sich. „Nein, ich habe es noch nicht gekauft. Ich habe nur noch einmal nach einer Besichtigung gefragt." Hermine schaute ihn verdutzt an. Warum hatte er sie noch einmal hierher gebracht?

Ron holte einen großen alten Eisenschlüssel aus der Tasche und schloss auf. Er schritt zielstrebig durch das Erdgeschoss bis zur Hintertür. Langsamer folgte ihm Hermine. Schweigend lief Ron bis zu dem kleinen Teich den sie vom Fenster aus gesehen hatten. Dort lies er sich auf einem großen Stein nieder.

Hermine war ihm verwirrt gefolgt. Nun sah sie auf ihn hinab. Er sah in diesem Moment zu ihr auf und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Setz' dich doch!"

Neben ihm auf dem Stein war noch Platz für sie. Aber das schien ihr unpassend und so setzte sie sich etwas entfernt auf einen weiteren Stein. Sie hörte wie Ron tief Luft holte und sah zu ihm hin. „Du hattest gesagt, dass ich nie über meine Gefühle gesprochen habe und damit hast du recht. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und ich denke, du hast ein Recht darauf alles darüber zu hören."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie von der Ankündigung halten sollte. Wollte sie es hören? Wollte sie noch einmal hören, dass er sie hasste? Warum war sie überhaupt hier?

Aber Ron schien auf keine Antwort zu warten und sprach nach einem kurzen Augenblick weiter. „Ich weiß, dass alle möglichen Leute denken, dass ich mich auf dem verflixten Ball vom Turnier in dich verliebt habe - oder dass ich es mir da zumindest selber eingestand. Aber das ist alles Blödsinn. Ich wusste damals schon relativ lange, dass ich dich mehr mochte als andere Mädchen. Mir war auch klar, dass ich dich nicht als Schwester betrachtete. Alle meine nicht-jugendfreien Träumen bei Tag und Nacht handelten immer nur von dir. Ich wollte dich damals unbedingt zum Ball begleiten, aber ich wollte nicht derjenige sein, der zuerst gestand, dass da mehr als Freundschaft war. Was, wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwidern würdest? Was wenn du lachen würdest? Jemand der so viel Wert auf Noten legte wie du, konnte sich doch nicht für so einen Versager und Idioten wie mich interessieren. Mein Selbstvertrauen war nie sehr groß. Ich stand im Schatten von fünf Brüdern, die auf ihre Art alle etwas Besonderes waren. Nur ich war knapper Durchschnitt. Letztendlich fand ich einen Weg dich zu fragen – aber wie das ankam, wissen wir ja.

Und dann warst du mit Viktor Krum auf dem Ball! Viktor Krum – internationaler Quidditch-Star und Mädchenmagnet! Wie hätte ich da mithalten können?" Er hob den Kopf und grinste sie traurig an. „Das hat mein Selbstvertrauen über Jahre zerstört!" Er sah über den kleinen Teich, wieder ganz gefangen in der Vergangenheit.

„Ab da war es wohl klar, dass ich nie eine Chance bei dir haben würde. Und du hast ihm ja immer wieder geschrieben. Trotzdem: jedes Mal wenn einer von uns wieder im Krankenflügel landete, dachte ich mir: sag's ihr! Irgendwann kann es zu spät sein! Aber jedes mal wenn wir wieder heil aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurden, schalt ich mich hysterisch. Wozu die Pferde scheu machen? Wir waren die besten Freunde und wenn du nicht so empfinden würdest wie ich, dann wäre unsere Freundschaft am Ende."

Er rieb sich über die Nase. Er hatte nicht wirklich ausgearbeitet, was er sagen wollte. Ron war immer besser wenn er spontan an Dinge heran ging. Nicht, dass er dann nicht eine Strategie ausarbeitete, aber langes vorab Planen war nicht sein Ding. Es machte ihn nur nervös.

„Ich begann dann Qudditich zu spielen und irgendwie wurde das Spiel zu einer Metapher oder einem Omen für unsere Beziehung. Jedes Mal wenn ich versagte, hast du zugeschaut – aber wenn ich über mich hinaus wuchs, warst du nie da. Dann kam unser sechstes Jahr und du hast mich zu Slughorns Party eingeladen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Zeit ich damit verbracht habe zu überlegen, was das nun hieß.

Und dann sagte ich mir: wenn wir das letzte Spiel vor der Party gewinnen, dann werde ich auf der Siegesfeier einen Schritt wagen. Wenn es nicht klappen würde, könnte ich mich immer noch herausreden, dass die Siegeseuphorie mich mitgerissen hätte.

Wir gewannen das Spiel! Ich hatte wirklich gut gespielt. Und du hast mich einfach beschuldigt, dass ich nur mit Felix gewinnen konnte. Natürlich! Ich war ein Idiot gewesen! Wieso hatte ich mich überhaupt der Hoffnung hingegeben, dass du mich aus einem anderen Grund als Mitleid zu der Party eingeladen hattest?

Naja, auf der Party war dann Lavander da. Ich hatte ja nichts zu verlieren. Da ich dich sowieso nie bekommen würde, könnte ich ebenso gut mit Lavander anbandeln. Sie war hübsch, nicht klüger als ich und sehr willig. Als du mir die Kanarienvögel auf den Hals gejagt hast, dachte ich, es sei weil du immer noch sauer auf mich warst.

Und dann begann die Funkstille. Es war schrecklich! Ich vermisste dich so sehr! Dein Gängeln und deine Besserwisserei fehlten mir. Und Lavander verstand die Hälfte meiner Witze und Anspielungen nicht. Ich wusste nie über was ich mit ihr reden sollte. Wir hatten nichts gemeinsam. Und du warst der reinste Eisblock. Ich war so oft davor mich zu entschuldigen. Auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung hatte wofür. Hauptsache, wir wären wieder Freunde! Aber jedes Mal kam jemand dazwischen oder du hast mich mit so viel Abscheu angeschaut, das ich es mir anders überlegte.

Ich konnte es dann kaum glauben als du an meinem Bett gesessen hast nachdem ich das Gift geschluckt hatte. Ich war so glücklich, ich wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was letztendlich zu der ganzen Geschichte geführt hatte. Und alleine mit dir zu reden machte mich glücklicher als alles, was ich je mit Lavander angestellt hatte.

An Dumbledores Beerdigung, als ich dich im Arm hielt habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich mich um dich kümmern würde bis die ganze Geschichte mit Voldemort vorbei war. Ich würde dafür sorgen, dass du heil aus der Sache kamst. Und dann würde ich es dir endlich sagen!

Als wir dann das verdammte Medaillon abwechselnd trugen... Das Ding hat meine schlimmsten Alpträume aufgenommen und in farbenfrohe Bilder verwandelt. Du hast dich immer nur mit mir gestritten, nie mit Harry. Du warst immer seiner Meinung. Du mochtest ihn lieber als mich. Du wärst gerne alleine mit ihm. Ich war doch nur das störende Anhängsel. Der letzte ungeliebte Sohn einer armen Familie. Ich konnte dir nichts bieten. Ich war ein niemand!"

Er spürte, dass Hermine etwas sagen wollte und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Lass' mich zu Ende erzählen. Ich habe das Ding zerstört und ich weiß, dass ich danach über mich selbst hinaus gewachsen bin. Ich hatte das Gefühl endlich der Mann zu sein, der vielleicht gut genug für dich war. Und du hast mich geküsst. Das hat mir alles bedeutet! Alles!

Dann kam das Ende und alles war anders als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich hatte gedacht, wenn Voldemort tot ist, dann wären wir glücklich. Wir würden einfach da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört hatten normale Kinder zu sein. Aber das war naiv gewesen. Wir konnten nicht da weiter machen, denn unser Leben war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr normal gewesen.

In gewisser Weise war es nach dem Ende schlimmer als vorher. Ich hatte plötzlich Alpträume. Ich trauerte um meinen Bruder, um Lupin, Tonks und all die anderen. Ich konnte aber nichts machen. Vorher hatten wir immer etwas zu tun gehabt. WIR haben gehandelt. Nun war alles aus unseren Händen genommen und ich konnte nichts gegen meine Gefühle tun, außer zu hoffen, dass es mit der Zeit besser werden würde.

Dann musste ich dich gehen lassen. Es war logisch und es sollte nicht für lange sein. Aber trotzdem gefiel es mir gar nicht. Aber wieder konnte ich nichts dagegen tun. Ich wollte dir beim Abschied sagen, dass ich dich liebe, aber dann wollte ich nicht schon wieder so einen melodramatischen Auftritt. Es sollte ganz normal sein. Ich wollte endlich Normalität in unserer Beziehung.

Als du nicht wieder zurück kamst...ich bin..." Hermine sah wie er nach Worten suchte und sah dabei alle Gefühle über seine Miene ziehen, die er versuchte in Worte zu fassen. Trauer, Wut, Sehnsucht.

„Ich habe mich betrogen gefühlt. Vom Leben, von dir...ich brauchte dich. Ich funktionierte kaum noch ohne den Halt, den du mir gegeben hattest. Du warst der Mittelpunkt für mich und dann warst du weg. Und du hast Ginny vor geschickt. Das war alles zu viel für mich. Damit konnte ich nicht umgehen. Also verwandelte ich all die Trauer, Sehnsucht und Einsamkeit in Wut. Damit konnte ich umgehen."

Hermine öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber er drehte sich zu ihr und kam ihr zuvor. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig." Sie nickte nur stumm. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu den Bäumen an der anderen Seite des Teiches.

„Als ich dich dann im Garten vom Fuchsbau wieder gesehen habe, da ist alles über mich hereingebrochen. Alle Gefühle, die ich so schön verstaut hatte, waren wieder da. Alle! Und das machte mir eine Heidenangst! Ginny, Harry, meine Mutter – alle haben mich dauernd gefragt, ob meine Probleme mit Kate nicht auch was mit dir zu tun hätten. Ich habe das vehement bestritten. Weil ich es einfach nicht wahr haben wollte, dass ich nach fünf Jahren und all der Wut immer noch genauso für dich empfinden konnte.

Als du am Samstag dann sagtest, dass nie etwas zwischen uns gewesen sei, bin ich einfach hoch gegangen. Ich habe meine Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht und ich weiß, was damals zwischen uns war. Und es war etwas ganz Besonderes. Ich hatte den Vormittag damit verbracht in Tagträumen zu schwelgen, in denen wir hier gemeinsam alt werden. Und du hast einfach gesagt, das nie etwas gewesen sei..."

Er sah sie wieder an. „Hermine, ich liebe dich noch immer und wahrscheinlich wird das auch immer so sein."

Hermines Herz blieb stehen. Seine blauen Augen brannten geradezu vor Intensität. Er liebte sie noch immer? Er liebte sie!

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder ab und sagte: „Ich dachte, dass du es wissen solltest bevor du wieder zurück nach Australien gehst."

„Ich gehe nicht zurück!" Wie banal. Müsste sie ihm nicht auch ihre Gefühle gestehen? Nach allem, was er ihr erzählt hatte? Aber sie war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Sie versuchte sich auf Kleinigkeiten zu konzentrieren, denn das große Bild überwältigte sie.

„Ashley hat sich von mir getrennt." Sie spürte seinen prüfenden Blick auf sich. „Das tut mir Leid!" Sie sah hoch und begegnete seinem Blick. Er sah verwirrt und niedergeschlagen aus. Sie lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Das braucht es nicht. Es...der Streit zwischen uns war schlimmer."

Fragend sah er sie an. Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich denke, jetzt bin ich dran." Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich habe dich nie als Durchschnitt angesehen. Wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühltest oder spontan handeltest warst du schon immer brillant. Du hattest nur gar kein Selbstvertrauen. Aber das war mir so damals nicht bewusst.

Mit meiner Nörgeleiei wollte ich dich dazu bringen, dass du endlich aus diesem selbst gewählten Schneckenhaus heraus kamst.t. Das du zu dem wundervollen Menschen wurdest, den ich immer in dir sah. Damit habe ich scheinbar alles nur schlimmer gemacht.

Viktor...es hat mir geschmeichelt, dass er mich zu dem Ball gefragt hatte. Ich war doch nur der unscheinbare Bücherwurm. Aber ich wäre viel lieber mit dir hin gegangen. Er machte mir etwas Angst. Ich wusste nicht, was von mir erwartet wurde. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er in mir sah. Ich fand ihn nie sonderlich interessant. Er war nett und so, aber … er war nicht du! Aber zumindest brachte er immer deine Eifersucht zum Vorschein und das war lange Zeit alles, was ich brauchte.

Ich war so voll von meinen Gefühlen für dich. Du hast mich wahnsinnig gemacht und bis aufs Blut gereizt und trotzdem mochte ich dich so sehr. Das war alles verwirrend und hat sich erst später entwirrt. Ich liebte es wenn du dich mit Malfoy wegen mir gestritten hast. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht selber verteidigen konnte, aber...

Ich habe nie an deinen Fähigkeiten gezweifelt, Ron. Das warst immer nur du. Ich wusste, dass du ohne Felix gewinnen konntest, aber du hast den kleinen Psychotrick gebraucht. Es hat mich so wütend gemacht und dann, als ich dachte, ich würde mich mit dir versöhnen, laufe ich in dich und Lavander. Ich dachte, ich sterbe!

Und als du dann fast gestorben bist, wurde mir klar, dass es egal war. Es war egal, ob du mich liebst oder Lavander. Ich konnte nicht unsere Freundschaft deswegen aufs Spiel setzen! Wir waren immer da wo es am gefährlichsten war und wenn es einen von uns beiden erwischen sollte...

Ich denke, Dumbledores Begräbnis war für uns der Wendepunkt. Ab da hatte ich keine Zweifel mehr, dass wir zusammen gehörten und das du das auch wusstest. Wir mussten nur die ganze Horkrux-Geschichte überstehen.

Über das was dann kam, haben wir ja schon gesprochen. Seit ich wieder hier bin, komme ich mir vor wie mit fünfzehn. Du machst mich wahnsinnig, aber gleichzeitig möchte ich dir nahe sein."

Sie holte tief Luft und sah zu ihm hinüber. Er war so weit weg. „Ich liebe dich auch – noch immer."

Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich nur an. Dann begann Ron zu strahlen. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Gesicht sich zu dem gleichen breiten Lächeln verzog. Gleichzeitig standen sie auf und machten einen Schritt auseinander zu. Dann lagen sie sich in den Armen.

Die Gefühle, die Hermine durchströmten waren fast zu viel. Sie klammerte sich an Ron als wollte sie ihn nie wieder los lassen. 'Endlich!' war der einzig klare Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte.


	33. Der Anfang

_Alle Rechte vorbehalten. Ich verdiene kein Geld, etc...._

33. Der Anfang

Als es im Garten zu kalt wurde, waren sie ins Haus gegangen. Sie hatten im Kamin ein Feuer entzündet. Nun lagen sie auf einem Nest aus Jacken. Hermine lag mit ihrem Rücken an Roms Bauch und sie beide sahen ins Feuer.

Hermine war glücklich. Sie war endlich da angekommen, wo sie hingehörte. Ron streichelte sanft über ihren Arm. Eine Gänsehaut zog über ihren Arm. Sie hatte das Gefühl schnurren zu müssen. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte sie.

„Was?" Ron sah sie fragend an. Sie strich über seine Wange. „Nur glücklich!" Ron zog sie näher an seine Brust. Sie spürte seine Wange an ihrer Halsbeuge. „Weißt du, was es noch besser machen würde?" Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Er würde jetzt nicht Sex sagen – oder doch?

„Zieh mit mir hier ein!" Hermines Herz setzte aus und schlug dann wie wild weiter. Ihr Traum würde wahr werden. Sie sah sich wieder im Wintergarten arbeiten während sie durch die Glaswand Ron und rothaarige Kinder toben sah.

Sie spürte Ron sich bewegen. Er wurde nervös. „Ja, das wäre wundervoll!" Überschwänglich drehte Ron sie zu sich um und küsste sie stürmisch. Als er seinen Kopf wieder hob, sah sie einen glückstrahlenden Mann.

Automatisch legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Willst du das Haus kaufen oder sollen wir beide zusammen..." Sie hatte nicht lange darüber nachgedacht. Es war ihr nur normal vorgekommen. Aber jetzt erschreckte sie vor ihrem eigenen Vorschlag.

Ron sah es. „Wie du möchtest. Das müssen wir aber nicht jetzt entscheiden. Lass' dir Zeit."

Hermines Hirn lief auch Hochtouren. Wäre es wirklich ein so großer Schritt? Sie könnten einen wasserdichten Vertrag aufsetzen lassen, der für alle Fälle eine Lösung hatte. Wenn es nicht klappen sollte, könnten sie das Haus wieder verkaufen. So dramatisch war das nicht. „Nein, ist schon okay. Lass' es uns zusammen kaufen. Das wäre ein schöner Start!"

Ron sah sie lange an, dann setzte er sich auf und zog sie mit sich. „Hermine, dann lass' uns heiraten!"

Hermines Herz setzte zum zweiten Mal aus. Aber dieses Mal krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. Was war an der Situation nicht richtig? Wieso konnte sie sich nicht freuen? Kate! Er hatte gerade erst eine Verlobung gelöst. War es das was er eigentlich wollte? Heirat und Kinder – egal mit wem? Aber nein, das hatten sie doch gerade besprochen. Aber trotzdem...

„Ron, solltest du nicht etwas langsamer machen? Du hast dich gerade von Kate getrennt..." Und dann fiel ihr auch wieder ein, warum er sich getrennt hatte. Sie sah Ron an. Er hatte sich zurückgezogen, sie konnte es genau sehen. Da war wieder die professionelle Aurorenmaske.

„Ron? Lass' uns darüber sprechen!" Er hob den Kopf. „Ron, ich habe gerade meine Arbeit im Ministerium begonnen. Das kann noch Jahre dauern bis ich soweit bin, dass ich eine Pause machen kann oder möchte um ein Kind zu bekommen. Bist du bereit das in Kauf zu nehmen?"

Ron sah ins Feuer. „Hermine, das... Kate war nie da. Wenn ich auf sie gewartet hätte bis sie für ein Kind bereit gewesen wäre, dann...dann hätte ich Jahre ohne echte Beziehung gelebt. Ich kann das schwer beschreiben. Wir haben nebeneinander gelebt."

Er sah Hermine an, griff nach ihrer Hand. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir es je soweit kommen lassen. Ich will MIT dir leben. Alles teilen. Ich möchte wissen, was du auf der Arbeit machst und möchte dir Abends erzählen, was bei mir los war. Ich möchte mit dir zu den sonntäglichen Familien-Essen gehen."

Dann lächelte er. „Meine gesamte Familie hat mir immer wieder gesagt, wenn Kate die richtige wäre, dann würde ich warten. Dann würde es nichts bedeuten. Und jetzt kann ich Ihnen nur recht geben. Wir werden gemeinsam den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden." Plötzlich zog er seine Stirn in Falten. „Falls du Kinder möchtest..."

Hermine lachte. „Oh, ja – mit dir will ich Kinder! Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, das wir einen Haufen Kinder haben." Erstaunt sah er sie an. „So was hast du dir vorgestellt?"

Hermine kicherte. „Aber klar doch!" Als sie wieder ernst wurde, fragte er: „Also, nachdem wir darüber gesprochen haben. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Hermine sah ihn ernst an. Was hatte sie zu verlieren? Sie wusste, wie es ohne ihn war. Das wollte sie nicht wieder erleben. Sie gehörten zusammen. „Ja, ich möchte deine Frau werden!"

Ron sprang auf, zog sie mit sich, hob sie hoch und schwang sie im Kreis. Dabei gab er komische Jubelgeräusche von sich. Als er außer Atem war, lies er sie an sich herunter gleiten. Als sie wieder festen Boden unter sich hatte, sah er sie ernst an „Endlich!"

Er neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr und küsste sie mit aller Macht, mit jedem Gefühl, das er in sich fühlte.

Sie hatten endlich ihre Zukunft wieder. Eine Zukunft, die ihnen fast durch die Finger geronnen war. Sie würden auf Harry und Ginnys Hochzeit gehen, sich auf die Geburt des Babys freuen, in dieses Haus einziehen, ihre eigene Hochzeit planen. Und danach kämen noch hunderte von anderen Dingen auf die sie sich freuen würden.

Das war nur der Anfang.

* * *

_Nun ist es geschafft! Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet Spaß__ - vielen Dank an alle, die mir Kommentare hinterlassen haben und die Geschichte favorisiert haben!_

_Vielleicht liest man sich ja Mal wieder! Eine neue Geschichte ist bereits in den Startlöchern: 'Freiheit und Gerechtigkeit' - Folgegeschichte zu 'Stolz und Vorurteile': Draco lernt AStoria und das Leben in Freiheit kennen...alles nicht so wie erwartet- aber wann ist es das schon mal? :-)  
_

_Euer Pinguin  
_


End file.
